JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: A Magic Hand Of Friendship
by khaylittle
Summary: After a certain event was wrap up, it created a shock-wave that rippled through out space and time and weaken the connect to must universes, and after a fight Okuyasu find himself in a new environment. Can he survive this new world by himself or will he be given a magically hand of friendship?
1. Chapter 1

You all know who the main character here so, do I really need to say who? Seriously it's in the title. Now I'm going to lay three things down, first I won't give the girls Stand sense they magic, second I'll starting around MLP: EG Rainbow Rock, third I be keeping the violent on the girsl to be mild because I still have a kind soul but for Okuyasu, he a big boy. I hope these are okay with you all so I hope you enjoy.

I don't own MLP: EG or JoJo, just the OC.

* * *

Chapter 1: _**Another Bizarre Source Of Trouble!**_

_**Prologue:**_

**_Some say that there more to our world, or even that there other worlds... closer than we think but we just can't see them. It unclear how close we truly are to other world, or how truly fragile the barrier between these worlds are. But a certain event that has happened will no doubt have serious consequences as they ripple across space and time._**

It was another day in Morioh, it was a nice and calm day. Everything was well, save for one thing. Jotaro Kujo was back in Morioh because he's been tracking and investigating some very strange things lately, more specifically a strange group.

They called themselves, "The Midnight Eclipse". He wasn't sure why this group was in Morioh or what they want. All he knows is that this group was bad news after seeing what happen to people who follow them. He needs to find them and soon, before they do some even worse. Which is why he sent out a call to Josuke and warned to be careful and if he or one of the other ran into any trouble to call him.

"Good Grief, what the hell are these guys after?" He asked himself as he checked over photos.

Some of them were just blurry person of people in hoodies, but in one photo he saw look to be a red and blue gem but it was faded and had cracks, the person was hiding there face in the photo but clenching it tightly, meaning it was important.

"Josuke you better be careful, these people mean business. What kind of business is still unclear." He said looking over it for anything else. "Good Grief, first Polnareff disappears and now this, this one hell of a morning." He sighed to himself.

In Morioh, Josuke was walking through the streets with his two friends Okuyasu and Koichi. After Jotaro call him to warn him of the strange group people in Morioh, he's been keeping his eyes out, he let Okuyasu and Koichi know as well.

Koichi was nervous as from what Josuke told them of those guys are seriously dangers. Okuyasu was ready to knock some heads of any assholes brave enough to come and fight him.

But Josuke was more concerned with why they where here in Morioh. Are they Stand User? What reason do they have for being in Morioh?

All he knew was if they were going to cause trouble in Morioh, he make sure they never leave Morioh.

* * *

Jotaro had made it to his hotel and talking to Joseph on the phone, he was letting him know he made it. And that he was going to begin his investigated at once, he couldn't spare a second with these people.

"There's no telling what they could be doing. But I'm not taken any chance if there worse then even DIO or Kira." He said as he left.

Meanwhile it was going late so Josuke and Okuyasu bid goodbye to Koicho. As they walked Okuyasu saw his house coming up and bid farewell to Josuke as he entered his home and as Josuke enters his. Okuyasu just sighed, he went to check on his dad, he was fast asleep, so Okuyasu didn't bother him.

He walked to his room and was going to call it a night, he sat in his bed and lay his back against the wall and falls asleep.

**Few Hours Laters**

Okuyasu was peacefully sleeping, but he started to stir as he was awakened to the sound of combat. He rubbed his eyes and look one of the windows, he widened when he saw Jotaro and Josuke fighting off some people wearing a plain black hoodie and blue jeans.

Jotaro look to be bleeding as his right hand had a cut, left cheek, and right waist side. Josuke was panting as he healing Jotaro and deflecting some kind of projectiles. There were three people one in the front, two in the back.

The main person was holding some weird cracked gem and… the Stand Arrow! But this one had a scarab beetle on it. Okuyasu didn't need to be a genius to figure that these guy where bad news and look to be pushing Jotaro and Josuke back. He quickly got up and rushed down the stairs as he was getting dressed.

"Last chance, you fix the Eclipse Stone, or you nephew paid the price" The main person said in a fake deep voice.

"Josuke, don't listen to these people. I'm not sure what they want that gem for but that Arrow doesn't make a good combo in these people's hands." He said firmly.

Early as Josuke was getting ready to call it a night after playing video games. He was visited by these guys, they wanted him to use **Crazy Diamond** to fix that gem, they said that Jotaro send them.

He was still suspense and was going to call Jotaro, when he show up and attack them with **Star Platinum** telling Josuke it was a lie, and so the fight begin. Jotaro fought the main one would Josuke took on the other two, he wasn't sure if they where Stand User but they were fighting and could keep up with his **Crazy Diamond** speed, the main one was able to even give Jotaro a run just barely dodging **Star Platinum** attacks.

The main pull some weird look gun and fired it, it was dark silver and had a light green jewel for on the back, Jotaro barely dodge the shot as it graze him. He wasn't not for **Star Platinum** super-sight he be dead. He back up as the main figure came up and slashed him with an invisible blade it got his side and when they tried again they got his hand.

Josuke was exhausted as he couldn't pin either of the other figure down to land a hit, they push him back.

Jotaro was going to need **Star Platinum: The WORLD** but the distance was to great, whoever this person was they knew how to keep their distance and just how dangerous his fist were. And they got a Stand Arrow.

"_Just who are these people?_" He thought in confusion.

"Last chance, fix the gem. Or your nephew suffers for yours and his stubbornness, I have no problem finishing him off now." They said seriously.

"_Dammit, I need to close the distance, stopping time now would be pointless. I just need a moment, just a moment to finish this._" Jotaro thought as he kept his cool.

"Fat chance! And help the guys throwing threat!?" Josuke shouted back. "I don't know what's so important about that rock, but if you want it fixed so bad, it's better I smash." He sneered.

"Have it your way." They said coldly.

But before anything else could happen, one of the hooded figures was pulled in front of someone and before they could react their head slammed face first into the concrete. It revealed to be Okuyasu as he cracked his neck and knuckles.

"I'm an idiot, so thinking hurts my head. But even so I don't need to be smart enough to kick the asses of guy who are clearly bad news." He said with a glare.

"Tch, I was hoping to get this done before the idiot showed up but I guess things don't always go as planned." They sighed.

The other figure rush Okuyasu and lash out a fury of attack but he just teleported above, and kick the head into the ground, and repeatedly stomp their head deeper into the ground.

He turned his attention to the main figure, he didn't waste time talking as he erase the space between them and was going to throw a full power right hook, but they back up at an insane speed. Just barely dodging as the punch grazed the collar of their hoodie.

"Your as dangerous as I thought, you should be dead. But I guess luck favored you." They said seriously focusing on Okuyasu.

And there it was, Jotaro saw his only opening. He overlap his legs with his Stand and rush at the figure, they didn't have time to dodge as he was up close.

"**Star Platinum: The WORLD!**" And like that the time stopped.

"Thanks Okuyasu, you still have a ways to go. But you were a big help." He praised the Nijimura brother. "And now time to deal with you." He said firmly.

**ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!**

And had **Star Platinum** deliver and barrage of punches at the figure. When he was done, he grabbed the brim of his hat and just turn the other way.

"Time continue." He said as time sped back up again.

In a split second the hooded figure realize what was going on, as a shockwave of dents appeared on there body and send them flying as they spit up blood the gem cracking into pieces as they hit the ground.

Their gasping as they spit up blood, and their eyes widened as the Eclipse Stone is in pieces and the Arrow laying next to it.

"I'm going to take you in and have you tell me everything, starting with who your are." He said as he grabbed the Arrow.

D-Dammit, I wa-was hoping to sa-save this for an emergency, bu-but I don't have an-any chose. They said as the fake voice was glitching a bit, and then pull a crack crystal mirror.

Jotaro was rush at them to smash the mirror, they mirror started to glow as the moonlight touch it. Jotaro was inches away from smashing but they figure was pull and in front of Okuyasu.

"Yo-You!?" They said shock.

"I don't know what your planning, but my gut is telling me to keep that weird mirror away from Jotaro." He says as he about to smash it as the moonlight filled the attire view of the mirror.

"N-No, do-don't!" They pleaded.

But it was too late, once the mirror was smash a flash of light appeared and after that, a portal appeared and it was pulling Okuyasu in, he tried his best to resist but the forces was growing stronger, he tried to distance himself with teleporting but that only made the pull force grow stronger.

"_The hell is this!?_" He thought as he was losing his footing.

The portal starting pulling other thing in like a piece of the ground and plants, it was even pulling wooden blanks from Okuyaus's house the pieces of the Eclipse Stone got sucked in as well, Josuke and Jotaro used there Stand to stay grounded, the portal suck in the two people Okuyasu defeat as well. Okuyasu couldn't keep himself planet anymore as he got sucked in, the main joined him as the portal closed.

"Ok-Okuyasu? Okuyasu! Jotaro, what the hell was that!? Where did Okuyasu and those people go?! And just who were they!?" Josuke shouted questions as he couldn't understand what had just happened.

"I don't know Josuke, whoever they were. It's clear that new problems has found it way back into our lives. I just hope where ever Okuyasu is, he can handle what happens next." He said grimly as he placed his head down.

"Sh-Shit." Josuke curse in frustration.

All he could do now was hope that his friend was safe, and hope to figure what this Eclipse Stone was, and why it was so important.

* * *

**Canterlot High****: The Front**

Okuyasu fall through the portal and hit the ground, he felt grass and slowly got to his feet. He had a massive headache.

"Ugh, my head. I think going to either puke or pass out." He groaned.

He looks around and sees a shard of the Eclipse Stone, he picks it up and put it in his pocket, he turns and sees a big school. He walked closer and see it the name with is called, "Canterlot High". He looked around and everything looked to be the same, he saw it was still night so that hasn't changed.

"Where the hell am I? Better question, where the hell do that other guys good?" He remembers going through the portal with those weird people. "Man this is giving me a headache, and plus I'm still tired as hell. I figure what's going on in the morning.' he said tiredly.

He move into the bushes make a pile of leaves and lays down. He wasn't really picky about sleeping outside in the dirt, he made sure to stomp the ground a few times to make the dirt softer. He closes his eyes and when to sleep.

* * *

**Elsewhere: The City**

The main figure was in the alley way, as they panted and groaned in pain. The other two slowly regain consciousness and helped. They both had headaches from Okuyasu assault, all three of them were beaten firmly.

"D-Dammit, this was not supposed to happen! And now with the Arrow and the Eclipse Stone gone, how will I ever regain my true power!?" They said with frustration.

There voice sounded more feminine and loud, with the fake voice device broken there was no point in using it.

"That damn punk is to blame! I keow he was trouble, but even with his mental handicap. He still gave me trouble, and because of him, that Joestar was able to wound me." She said with venom.

One of the other figures tip her shoulder making her glare at them but them widened her eyes as they relieve the Arrow! They prepared for something in cause this happened, and retrieve another one it wasn't the special Stand Arrow, but it was a Stand Arrow no less.

"Things may have gone bad, but this place is rich in magic. And shards of the Eclipse Stone went through the portal, and there here. I can feel it, with time I will have the Scarab Stand Arrow and the Eclipse Stone, and then I will have my true power and then I take my revenge on the Princes of the Sun. But first that punk most learn the price of getting in my way." She said with a dark glee as her eyes revealed to be red.

* * *

**Omake:**

Okuyasu: What have you done to me this time Khaylittle? He asks with a deadpan look on his face.

As send Author was typing at his computer with a blank cover him, when he turned to face Okuyasu with bags over bags under his eyes, messy glasses, and look like hasn't slept in weeks.

Khaylittle: Make another one of my many ideas come to left. Plus who can show the love I have. Said the Author ask he continue to work.

Okuyasu: Why am I here? And are you well?

Khaylittle: To try something different. And define "well". The Author said with a smile.

Okuyasu just gave the Author a look of concern from the smile he had on his face, and decided to try something else.

Okuyasu: So what this new thing?

Khaylittle: This, it's called a Omake. I wanted to try one but also, but I also want to tell our lovely readers something. If you reading this I close the polls and open a new one. I plan on doing a Chibi version of JJBA: The Red Thread Of Fate Continues, if you want me to do so just vote now would it open, after about a week I will close it and open a new one, and hopefully have another update. He said cheerfully.

Okuyasu: That all what about the polls votes?

Khaylittle: "I hear you, but as I said in my left updated chapter to review there choses, and only one person did, so like the lovely Author I am. I fulfill their request, I take request very seriously Okuyasu, **very**." He said with a serious look on the last part. "But I'm not going to ignore the vote this fanfic came in last so it will be updated lastly as a way to make up for publishing this first." He said smiling brightly.

Okuyasu: Is there anything else?

Khaylittle: Yes please read this. The Author said handing a script to Okuyasu and then passed out on the floor.

Okuyasu: What the?! O-Oh, ugh, _Chapter 2: __**Going To School With Magic Girl!? And A Dazzling Entrances!**_ H-Hey you alright!?

* * *

I hope you like my version of a Omake. I thought I should try something new and funny, and no I'm not overworked, I'm fine, I hope you enjoyed. Now for the new villain she not a human or pony, tell what you think she is, I love to hear you guesses.

What do you think of this chapter? How do you think Okuyasu will feel about the girls? Who should be in his harem? How will Okuyasu being here change the story? How do you think Okuyasu will feel about the Dazzlings? And what do you think of the new Villian? Review me your answers, and as always thanks for your support!

Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

So for Okuyasu's Harem: Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. As for the fighting, that comes later. I want Okuyasu to get the lay out of this new world first. As for how the girls look, uses your imagination you been here long enough to know I am. I hope you enjoy.

I don't own MLP:EG or JJBA

* * *

Chapter 2: _**Going To School With Magic Girl!? And A Dazzling Entrances!**_

Okuyasu was soundly sleeping on the ground, his body save for his head was covered in leaves and grass, he used a rock as a pillow. He sleeping soundly even as the sun was on him, he was sleeping peacefully. From a distance some could see him and if they could he look like a large pile of leaves.

But this was a school yard so when students came to school and past by the bushes, they look and see only a lump of leaves and dead grass. But he did snore sometimes, but it sounded more like a large animal than a human being.

One of the students that was passing by was Sunset Shimmer, she was a different person now after she was defeated. People were still unsure about her after all she's done to them, even more saw when she tried to be nice.

She heard the snoring and was confused on what animal made such a noise, she looked to the bushes, when she got a closer look, she almost freak out as it revealed to but a person sleeping in the bushes!

"Wh-What the!?" Was all she could say.

She moves closer to get a better look at Okuyasu's face, and it was confirmed this was a person, with no idea what to do she left to go get her new friends. Minutes later she returned with the girls who gave her confused look at what she told them.

"So your saying you found some guy in the bushes." Said Applejack still confused.

"Yes! I know it sounds farfetch but just look!" She said nervously as she moved the bushes to reveal Okuyasu, still sleeping.

And that shock them, they just didn't know what was more shocking, that there was a person sleeping in the bush of Canterlot High or that they look comfortable sleeping in the dirt covered in grass and leaves.

"Holy Cow!' Said Rainbow Dash, who was surprised.

"How this fella even got here?" Applejack asked Sunset Shimmer.

"I'm not sure. I just found him like this." She said nervously.

"Is he dead?" Pinkie Pie asked curiously.

"D-Dead, oh I hope not!" Fluttershy panic.

"Fluttershy calm down, he's not dead. Right?" Applejack said and turn to Sunset Shimmer.

"I-I'm not sure." She said unsure.

"Only one way to find out." Rainbow Dash said as she walked up to Okuyasu.

"Rainbow Dash, darling, what are you planning on doing?" Rarity said a bit nervously.

"Just give this guy a wake up call." She said smiling.

And then kick Okuyasu full force in the side, that made the girls freak out thinking he wake up screaming in pain. But that wasn't the case, Okuyasu did wake up but let out a yawn and groaned rubbing his side.

But what the girls didn't expect was when he got up to his feet, he was taller than them and far more muscular, it was like looking at a mini giant. He cracked his neck and stretch his back, he wiped off the dirt from his uniform. At first glance he was pretty intimidating with the scars on his face and a menacing look in his eyes.

Rainbow Dash was starting to regret kicking him as she took a subconscious step back and blush a bit from his figure, Applejack got in front of Fluttershy with a nervous look on her face but had little blush as well from his height, Fluttershy was scared, Rarity was slightly frightened as well and got behind Applejack, Pinkie Pie was the only one not worry more so she looks like she was going to burst with excitement, and Sunset Shimmer was concerned of who or what he was.

"U-Um, hello?" She said awkwardly.

"Hmph?" Okuyasu said and turn to Sunset Shimmer and the rest of the girls.

"Um, hello, my names Sunset Shimmer. And these are my friends." She said still nervous.

He then widened his eyes a bit, his face turned red at the thought that "cute as hell" girls where talking to him. He always complained to Josuke and Koichi about how he hated being single and the two getting girls.

But the truth was he sucked at talking to girl, hell he got nervous when cute girl look at him. He could feel himself sweating as Sunset Shimmer waited for his responds, being around this many cute girls with attractive figures was making him lose his mind. Such as price for not getting out more as a kid.

So when Sunset Shimmer asked him a question he saw the sun shined behind her at just the right angle to highlight her the beauty of her face.

"Um, are you alright, can you hear me?" She asked nervously.

Okuyasu needed a moment to regain his senses and remember where he was and snap out of his nervous daze.

"O-Oh! So-Sorry, I'm fine and I can hear you just fine!" He said nervously.

"I-It's all right, what's your name? Oh! Mines Sunset Shimmer." She said feeling frantic.

"Ok-Okuyasu Nijimura." He stuttered. "_What the hell! First I'm sent to god knows where and then I take a nap and wake up to cute girls!"_ He thought in a panic.

"Okay, umm Okuyasu can you explain why your sleeping in the bushes by our school?" Sunset Shimmer asked feeling a bit more comfortable.

"I-I'm not sure, the last thing I remember was getting suck in this portal and then I'm here, I guess I fell asleep." He said nervously.

"Wait a second, portal? As in magic portal?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I guess, why?" He said feeling a bit unsure.

"That must me that you're a stranger from another world!" Pinkie Pie extra close in Okuyasu's space.

Okuyasu was surprised by this and was unable to make a proper response, he was sweating bullets from his space being invaded.

"I… I…I-I… I" He stuttered out with a red face.

"Easy there Pinkie Pie, gave the big fella some room. Can you see your making him nervous." Applejack said pulling away the hyperactive girl. "Sorry about that she get very excited around new people." Applejack said kindly.

Okuyasu was still silent, and trying to calm his breathing and his fast beating heart. He tried focusing on the bigger picture.

"I-It fine… just caught me off guard." He said firmly.

"So then are really from another world?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Depend on what you made by another world, those from the looks of it and if my memory correct I guess I'm from another world. That and I am pretty sure no one from where I'm from is that pink." He said pointing Pinkie Pie, who just smiled.

This was getting bizarre even for Okuyasu standards, he was unsure how to handle or process this all.

"Aaah, Girls as much as I love to stand around here and talk about with our new friend. But I believe that we should head inside the school." Rarity said pointing a to a clock.

"But we just can't leave him. What if he wonder off somewhere?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Where could he possible wandering off to Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asked back.

"I don't know! But it's a possibility." She counter.

Okuyasu had deadpan look on his face from the lack of logic.

"How about this, I promise not to leave and wait for you'll right here." He said firmly.

"That could work." Pinkie Pie said cheerfully.

And so the girl entered the school leaving Okuyasu to sighed and goes back to covering himself in leaves and grass so he didn't have to deal with more people asking him questions, he had no idea this was how he morning was going to go, he did he would have stayed asleep.

As he leaned against the wall this time, he lets his thoughts wander, he was sure how much time had past but he continue to wait. But as he was relaxing he then felt a very weird presence in the air, his instincts were warning him of some kind of danger! Do to the fact Okuyasu spend all his time home with Keicho and his harsh life style, Okuyasu may not be smart, but his heightened sense of instinct was stronger than most people even among Stand User.

He shot up and looked and saw three girls making there way inside the school, he wasn't sure what was off about them but they gave off an aura that made his skin crawl, it was like they weren't even human.

"What the hell? How this feeling?" He asks himself.

The same things happen with the girls, they felt a bizarre presence unlike anything, it felt like a cold empty void that would consume everything in it path but it also felt like a warm outburst of energy wanting to be released, it was unreal, what being was able to create such a feeling.

Okuyasu hid himself by hiding behind something, with the help of **The Hand** he teleported behind the statue. The head girl look around trying to see if there was anything or anyone around, after not seeing anyone they entered the school.

"I don't need to be a genius to know that those girls are bad news for this place." He said seriously to himself.

But it's not like he could enter, he could, but he didn't go here. He needed to be extremely lucky to find a way inside the school and fake being a student for the meantime. And as if god decided to give him a hand, Okuyasu was hit in the face by a piece of paper when he removed it. He read it and saw a form for new transfer student.

This look to good to be true, but with how things are he needed a temporary cover for the meantime. So he quickly filled it out and when he was done, he ran to the front and made his way inside, he then stealthy made his way to the principal's office.

To say the exchange was bizarre was not even close, Okuyasu was already having a hard time focusing because of the fact he was talking to a good-looking woman, but she looked like she was spacing out, her eyes said the the light are on but no one home. But nonetheless she took the form and welcome him to Canterlot High.

He left as quickly as he could, he just wander the school to get the lay of it. He was surprised that he didn't run into anyone. But of course because he was human, his stomach ache for some food. So he made his way to the cafe, he did his best blend in which was pretty hard for the fact the he tower over most of the students.

He wasn't a very social person either, but he never care what other people thought of him, but it did hurt his pride when girls fan over Josuke. But he didn't let himself think about it, thinking was never his best so he let the thought past.

What did get him thinking was the girls themselves, he never met girls like this before, he couldn't tell what it was, but he could almost sense something special about them.

"I never got the rest of there names, but that Sunset Shimmer girl." He said to himself.

He successfully got his lunch and ate his fill, but then he got the sensation of his skin crawling again. He turned and saw the girls from before they let out some kind of song it was soothing and enchanting. It didn't take long for him to see the affect their singing on the other as there was a green sparkly mist.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked himself

* * *

**Earlier With The Mane 7**

After the girls stop singing, Sunset Shimmer was thinking about Okuyasu, she wasn't sure how it was possible for there to be someone else from another world. She only knew of Equestria and this world. Could it but even possible for their to be other worlds than the ones she knew before?

"Is there more this then what we know before?" She asked herself.

"All this magic talk is nice and all, but what about that big fellow?" Rarity asked.

"You mean that big guy that Rainbow Dash kicked?" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully.

"How was I supposed to now he was as huge as a giant!?" Rainbow Dash defended.

"He does have a bizarre sense of fashion, but it worked in a way." Rarity commented.

"Anyway! Could he be from the same place that Sunset Shimmer and Princess Twilight came from?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know, and I don't think so either. He had this weird energy about him it was so... bizarre." Sunset Shimmer answer back.

"What does that mean?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He could be from another world that really bizarre that we know nothing about!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully.

That may everyone quiet and just stare at Pinkie Pie, if wasn't so much it wasn't possible for that to be the case, what was shocking is that she figured it out.

"It could be possible, but where does he come from then?" Sunset Shimmer said confused.

"Maybe we should ask him, I mean what the worse thing that could happen?" Rainbow Dash said confidently.

"He really could be a danger to this place and your the one that woke him up." Applejack answered bluntly.

Later after Sunset Shimmer was done with the Dazzling, she was now feeling as if things were getting out of control, there something off about them. And Okuyasu was another story, he was strange too but he wasn't suspense or a really mean character of course she could feel a cold emptiness from him it was slight overshadow but a bright warmness.

He was like an enigma, she couldn't make heads or tails about him, but of course she didn't have time to think anymore as the Dazzling sung and then a green sparkly mist surround everyone and they were arguing about a "Battle of the Bands". Sunset Shimmer saw Okuyasu as he sneak his way out the cafe and he looked to not be affected by the song. Of course later the girls tried to get the Dazzling kick out but it was too late as they got to the Principal and Vice-Principal.

Sunset Shimmer thought it was time to talk to Okuyasu, they found back outside but this time he was leaning against the school statue and look to be sleeping, of course they had Rainbow Dash wake him with a kick. He groaned and opened his left eye and saw they girls, he was nervous again but kept his cool.

"Alright, I think it time for answer. First where did you come from? And second how did you get here?" She asked firmly.

Okuyasu then got up and tower over her, this intimidation her a bit. He cracked his neck and stretched his back and look back at her.

"I tell ya, but your going to either thing I'm crazy or that I'm lying. Things get a little bizarre so tried bare with me." He said in a relaxed tone

And so he explained that he can from a world called Earth and that he lived in a town called Morioh, he explained that he was a Stand User, and that a Stands was a physical manifestation of one's spiritual potential, depending on the User the Stand could be strong, weak, fast or slow, it looks and ability also revealed the mental nature of the User, even animal can be Stand Users. And that only Stands can be seen and hurt by other Stand Users. And you either have to be born with a Stand or have the potential and will to awaken your Stand by being pierced by the Stand Arrow. He also explained that some weird hooded figures attack him and his friends and he ended up smashing some clear pink mirror and suck in the portal and ended up here.

At the end of his explanation the girls minus Pinkie Pie either gave him shock looks or like he was out of his mind, Pinkie Pie was literally shaking with excitement.

"And that's that. Anymore questions?" He asked.

"So basically they like punching ghost!?" Pinkie Pie shout in his face, again invading his space.

"I-It more com-complicated than that, I don't know. I'm not smart enough for that kind of stuff." He said nervous and backed up.

"Yeah no kidding! You sure you not crazy?" Rainbow Dash said still shocked.

"Yes I'm sure, how do you think I feel? I'm not used to waking up and seeing multi color girls that look like a crayon box puke on them." He shout back. "_Or seeing so many girls in front of me in the first place!_" He thought as he blush a bit.

"What was that!?" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Okay, how about we don't insult each other." Sunset Shimmer said getting between them. "And for my next question, how about your so-called Stand, what does it do?" She said turning to Okuyasu.

"Mine is called, **The Hand**. Its ability it pretty dangerous, it can erase any my right hand touches, even space." He said waving his right arm. "Thought after a sorting "event" I gain a second ability called, **The Hand: I Shall Unleash** with my left hand I can add space to anything which releases a lot of destructive power." He said finish his explanation.

This gave the girls a bone-chilling feeling, the thought of being able to erase anything was scary if not terrifying, and to have the ability to unleash great burst of power at anything was unimaginable.

Okuyasu saw the look they gave and wasn't surprised, he was the User of probably one of the most dangerous Stands anyone could imagine, if he learned to use his head he but a huge threat.

"_It still didn't feel good for girls, let alone cute girls to see ya as some kind of monster._" He thought a bit upset.

He then leaned against the statue and was sitting, he didn't bother looking them in the eyes, it would only make him feel worse.

"Girls I think we hurt his feelings." Fluttershy whisper.

And it was true, he wasn't showing it but he was now in a bitter mood. This made them feel bad, he wasn't a bad person, he was in fact patient and sorta polite to them. And because of how they reacted from his abilities they made him feel like a freak or worse.

So Fluttershy sat on Okuyasu right, making him flinch and look at her confused and flustered.

"I'm sorry if we upset you, you don't like a bad person, so I hope your not to upset." She said honestly.

Okuyasu look at the pureness in her eyes and turn bright red and cover his nose a bleed leak out, he then stood up.

"I-I-I-It fine! T-To be honest, I'm not that smart so I don;t know how to probably use my ability!" He stuttered.

"That's good to hear, but don't you kept insulting yourself?" She asked a bit sad.

Okuyasu swear he was going to have a heart attack from how nice, sweet, and pure Fluttershy was, he cover his nose when he answered.

"It not that, I know that I'm not smart or clever." He insisted. "I'm okay with that, you don't need to be a genius to do everything." He said plainly still blushing.

"Aaaaaw, you know when you get past the overwhelming size and tough guy look, he is just a big old softie!" Pinkie Pie gushed.

"I-I-I-I'm not soft! I'm the toughest manliest guy you'll ever meet!" He said with a red face.

"Sure "Ms. Tough Guy" I bet your real manly." Rainbow Dash teased.

"Wh-Whatever, what about you! What your guy's story?" He said changing the subject.

And so Sunset Shimmer explained the whole thing, from her being a magical from another world called Equestria and ditching her mentor and coming her and being a very mean and awful person that turn into a raging she-demon that tried to rule the school to then being a changed person because of a magical pony princess name Twilight Sparkle, and each one the girls used magic, then being able to change into magical pony girls by singing.

Okuyasu had a blank look on his face after hearing that, he blinked a few times and let his mind soak in the information.

"Huh." Was all he said. "So you telling me that your from a world of magic and ponies and how your reformed here and a student to a princess?" He asked plainly pointing at Sunset Shimmer.

"Yep." Sunset Shimmer rubbed her arms.

"And all of you are able to transform into magic pony girl when you sing?" He asking the rest.

"Yep." They all said.

...

...

...

"Okay." He said.

A normal person would either pass out or freak out after hearing that, but Okuyasu was not the normal person.

"_What the hell! I with a bunch of magical girl!? This is the kind shit the with either Rohan or Hazamada would freak out about! Am I dreaming!? Is this real!?_" He thought as he was sweating bullets like crazy.

He was still as freak out as anyone else, after he finish his mental panic attack. He turned to face the girls.

"Well that's good to know." He said plainly.

They were shocked how well he took, but then again his face said that he or them are or going crazy.

"Now I don't think I got the rest of your names." He said pointing to the rest of the girls.

"Oh! Well you already meet me, Sunset Shimmer." She said awkwardly.

"I'm Pinkie Pie! Partying expert!" She said invading Okuyasu space, again.

"The names Rainbow Dash, the awesomest girl you'll ever meet!" She said posing, making Okuyasu sweatdrop.

"I'm Applejack, nice to meet ya partner." She said shaking Okuyasu hand, she couldn't help but be shocked and blush a bit by the size different ad grip strength.

"I'm Rarity, a please darling. And may I say you style is quite intriguing." She said slightly gushing very Okuyasu's clothes.

"Thanks, I guess" He said back.

"I-I'm Fluttershy." She said shyly and a bit quiet but Okuyasu could hear her.

He blush a bit from her mink nature, but then he gets a sense of warmth as she reminded him of Koichi.

"_Haha, I guess I can't get away from ya, huh Koichi?_" He thought softly. "Well it's nice to meet you all." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Now that the formal stuff is out of the way, what are we going to be doing about the Dazzlings?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The who?" Okuyasu asked confused.

"These three girls that invaded the school and brainwash everyone, even our Principals." Pinkie Pie informed.

"Everyone was under the effect of their dark magic but us, like we were protected by something." Applejack said confused.

"Like the magic Princess Twilight let behind." Rainbow Dash informed.

"Now that I think about, you weren't affected the magic either Okuyasu." Sunset Shimmer said turning to the punk.

"I thought their singing was alright, but I didn't feel the need to fight with anyone." He shrugged.

"How's that work?" Rainbow Dash said confused.

"Maybe there something protecting Okuyasu from the dark magic, but I'm not sure what." Sunset Shimmer said not sure.

"How did you even get into the school?" Applejack asked.

"Weeeell, I was just letting my thoughts wonder and then I felt this weird feeling from those girls, I decided to follow them, but I couldn't enter as a total stranger but then some form for transfer student hit me in the face and I sign it. I tried to find them but I find the cafe instead I got hungry and just sneak in." He said feeling a bit embarrassed. "But now that I think about the principal did look a bit… off." He said scratching his cheek.

The girls couldn't tell to be impressed or shock by the fact Okuyasu got that lucky, but push that aside for now. As the Dazzlings were a more serious issue, they needed a way to defeat them, and more help. Calling Twilight was their only chance, but the portal was closed and Rainbow informed they probably didn't have cell phones.

Sunset Shimmer got an idea and had all of them inside the school, people gave Okuyasu looks of shock at how tall and muscular someone could be. They made it to Sunset Shimmer's locker where she pull a dusty book with the sun on it.

She explained that with this book that she would be able to get a message to Princess Celestia or Twilight.

She wrote into the book and hoped that her message got through, of course they would need to wait and headed back outside, Okuyasu chose this time to take a nap as he leaned against the statue.

"_Hmph, magic and pony, huh? Never thought my life would take this turn._" He thought plainly.

* * *

**Omake:**

Okuyasu was napping as he enjoyed relaxing, Pinkie Pie was in his face just watching him sleep with a smile on her face.

Applejack: Pinkie Pie, what are you doing? She asked confused.

Pinkie Pie: Watching Okuyasu sleep. She said cheerfully.

Applejack: Why?

She turned to Applejack and widened her smile, and continue to just look back at the sleeping Nijimura brother.

Rainbow Dash saw what Pinkie Pie was doing and looked to Applejack, she shrugged not sure what the hyperactive was doing.

Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, what are you doing?

Pinkie Pie: Watching Okuyasu sleep. She said answering the same question.

Rainbow Dash: Why?

She gave Rainbow Dash the same face she gave Applejack and went back to what she was doing.

Rainbow Dash: This is getting weird, even for Pinkie. She whispered.

Applejack: Yeah, but she is not hurting anyone. She whisper.

And then Okuyasu shift in his sleep and mutter something, the three lean closer to hear better. Pinkie Pie eyes widened in glee.

Okuyasu: Mmmm, _Chapter 3:** Meeting a Princess? And The Punk Bodyguard!**_ mmmm. He said in his sleep.

* * *

And here the second chapter, I hope you enjoy, what was your favorite part in this chapter.

How do you think Twilight will feel about Okuyasu and vice versa? What do you think Okuyasu while do to help the girls? How do you feel about Okuyasu being a bodyguard for the Rainbow Booms? Review me your answers and as always, thank for your support!

Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

How is everyone, I hope you enjoyed my Omake and the last chapter, I'll try my best to make this as enjoyable as possible. P.S. if they why the girls look bother you, their anime girl thicc!

I don't own MLP:EG or JJBA

* * *

Chapter 3:_** Meeting a Princess? And The Punk Bodyguard!**_

Everyone was still waiting for the book to send back a message. It was boring just sitting around waiting for her, Okuyasu was still napping. He wakes up after getting his fill of sleeping, he stretches his back and cracks his neck from the stiffness.

"Any luck?" He asked Sunset Shimmer.

And after he asked that, he felt someone slam into his back, but he didn't feel because the force wasn't that strong.

"Hmm?" He said in confused.

He looks to see a girl with long purple sparkly hair and light purple skin. She groaned as she fell on her butt from bumping into Okuyasu.

" What did I hit? It was so solid." She groaned and when she looked up and saw Okuyasu.

She went silence and her eyes widened in shock, she never felt more small and intimidation then she did right now.

"Holy Celestia!" She backed up a bit. Spike who was a dog again was just as freaked out.

"Relax, he friendly." Sunset Shimmer said as she offers her a hand.

She was unsure at first but Sunset Shimmer insisted, and so Twilight to her hand and got up, she was in a group as they all laugh, Okuyasu just felt awkward and out of place.

"I'm glad to be back, and I have bad news about these new girls." She said seriously which made the girl murmur. "But first do you mind explaining who this person is?" Twilight asked confused.

Okuyasu didn't want to explain the whole thing about himself or Stand, so he gave her the short version of what he was, where he was from, what Stand were and can do, and his own Stand and it ability.

She was both amazed and shocked, she never thought of there being others! She thought it maybe possible, but never true! Until now. She kept poking and circling him to see how he ticked with was the same way the other function.

"Wow your really tall, you maybe the tallest human I meet." She said amazed.

"You not the first one to think that." He said plainly.

She senses the feeling of a cold emptiness and warm burst. She look to his hands, she first grab his right one and shudder a bit and then his left and sighed. And look at Okuyasu with a look he couldn't tell what it meant.

"Your right is so cold and empty… like a void, but your left is warm and full of energy. Their so different but the same, are you okay?" She said with both sympathy and wonder.

"I-I'm fine, I never really thought about. But with my ability I guess that makes sense." He said with a surprising bit of relief.

"Very well, come on I need to tell you all about those girls." Twilight said seriously, and so they left to else where.

When they got there Okuyasu found out they were Sirens, he heard that Sirens would sing songs and lure ships to their doom, but these Sirens were different, but he listening to the girls chitchat.

He didn't bother to listen, except the part where he found out that she was the Princess of Friendship and had own castle, he nearly spit up his drink but kept it down. Now normally a talking dog would shock anyone, but sense he lived with a freak for a father everyday and animal can become Stand Users, this was nothing to him.

He saw Rainbow Dash show Twilight the video of them transforming and for the second time today he almost spat up his drink, he did believe them, but to see it happening was something different. Twilight was shock she took her crown magic back, but some of that magic was left behind, she planned to use it by working together and use it on the Sirens.

"Just like the time when defeat Sunset Shimmer when she turn into that horrible winged monster." She said smiling but relies what she said. "No offense." She apologize.

"None taken. I'm used to it." Sunset Shimmer said plainly.

"They'll never even know what hit' em." Rainbow Dash said making martial art sounds.

"We've got nothin' to worry about now that Twilight's back." Applejack agreed.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I can find something to worry about. But it won't be the Sirens." She said cheerfully.

"_Is it really that big of a deal? From my point of view they don't look that strong. Maybe Rainbow Dash and Applejack but probably more close to speed and strength, and have short ranges. And Fluttershy, if she anything like Koichi she have potential, Sunset Shimmer too. But this magic has to be a big deal if their able to talk about with such high expectations._" He thought as he leaned back in his chair.

"There's one thing I don't understand, the girls were protected by the magic inside them. But you were also not affected the Dazzlings singing, how that possible?" Twilight said confused and curious.

"Not sure." He said shrugging.

"Maybe it has something to do with that mirror you smashed." Sunset Shimmer said. "What did it look like? Was there anything about it that stood out?" She asked.

"I was pink but clear and polish well, it was round but it look old, and the mirror part was glowing. But that all I know." He said honestly.

"Whatever the case is, there's doubt that the Dazzlings know that you immune to their singing." Twilight said thinking of what Okuyasu said. "But the sooner we find them the better, where are the Dazzlings?" she asked hoping one of them would now.

But none of them did, and that put a damper on her plans. Pinkie Pie finish her shake and place it done.

"There's a party being held tonight for that all bands who signed up to the showcase. That would include the Dazzlings." She pointed out.

"Looks like we've got a party to crash." She said smiling.

"_These should be interesting._" He thought.

* * *

Once they made it to the party, Okuyasu had made his presence unknown even in place sight and for someone so tall as him they didn't pay him no mind, mostly because everyone was shooting each other dirty looks. He wasn't a part of the band and no way could he sing or play a instrument but he figured that he needed to be here encase there were any problems.

The Rainbooms were just being casual waiting for the Dazzlings to show up. He saw Twilight bump into some guy and get all flustered, he felt better knowing her wasn't the only one that got that way. When the Dazzling did show up Rainbow Dash got Twilight attention by throwing a chocolate chip in her hair, she look to see what she wanted Rainbow Dash head nudged to the Dazzlings.

She and the other girls followed, Pinkie Pie did as well after she shove a but of cookies in her hair, Okuyasu stay behind and just watched drinking punch. As he watched he expect something big to happen.

But he was let down as he saw what Twilight and the others had done and the look made him widened his eyes and spit out his drink!

"_What the hell was that!?_" He thought in shock.

He could feel the embarrassment just oozing out of them, and it just got worse as the Dazzlings added fire to the flames of negative emotion. He felt embarrassed for them, he opened the door for them and retreat with them, but before he joins them he felt a shiver crawl up his spine and turn to see who it was and saw the head of the Dazzling look at him with a smirk, he glared and then retreat.

"It looks like we found what we've been looking for, and probably more than that." Adagio said smirking, Aria understood Sonata not so much. "Magic! Those girl and that boys are not under our spell, but that boy had an aura around him that was very abnormal, I felt like I sense it before." She said wondering about Okuyasu.

"Was it me or did he seem kinda cute? But also a little scary." Sonata said openly, the other two just gave her a look.

"It just you." Aria said bitterly.

* * *

With the Rainbooms, they were at a loss as to what happened, Twilight especially. She couldn't understand what went wrong.

"I don't understand! We were together so it should have been able to together." She said worry.

"Yeah, you guys look pretty bad out there, I felt embarrassed for ya." He said bluntly that the girls didn't need. "Sorry, I'm not a genius at this magic stuff." He apologizes.

"But how come it didn't work. It worked so well against Sunset Shimmer." She said not getting it.

"But to defeat me, you drew magic from the crown I was wearing. The Sirens magic comes from their music. So maybe you have to use the same kind of magic to defeat them." She pointed out. "Or, maybe not." She said unsure of herself.

"No. I think you're onto something." She said agreeing with Sunset Shimmer.

"Really?" Sunset Shimmer said.

"It's when you play music that you transform now, right?" She asked.

"Yep. Ears. Tails. The whole shebang." Applejack answered.

"So maybe the way to use that magic to defeat the Sirens is by playing a musical counter-spell."

"You mean like a song?" Fluttershy asked.

"Uh-huh. And in order to free everyone who's been exposed to the Sirens' spell. We'll need them all to hear it."

"That pretty smart, I could never think that up." Okuyasu said slightly impressed.

But they all still thought about were everyone will be together for the spell to work.

"The band competition! That's the next time we can be certain everyone will be in the same place at the same time." Rarity said to everyone.

"Guess the Rainbooms are the band to beat." Applejack said getting pumped.

"And I believe you, Twilight, just became the Rainbooms newest member." Rainbow Dash said shocking Twilight, Sunset Shimmer was disappointed, Okuyasu saw this and put a comforting hand on her shoulder making her feel better.

They wonder what instrument Twilight would uses, but because she had no idea how to use her human hands to play an instrument she could be leaned singer. Rainbow Dash said she was leaned singer but Applejack remind her that she was the magical genius, so she accepted this and would focus on her guitar skills. She didn't know any counters spell but she tried to create one and was heading for the school, as for Okuyasu he was going for the bushes.

"Where you two goin'?" Applejack asked.

"Well, last time we were here, Spike and I spent the night in the library." She said not seeing a problem.

"As for me, I slept in the bushes for the first time, so I have no problem doing it again." He said stretching.

"Are you crazy? Were bestie now! Slumber party at my house!" She said hugging Twilight.

Okuyasu was sure that it only for Twilight because a guy of his size going to a all girl slumber party was unexpected, unknown, and just plain unreal! Plus the thought made him blush and have a small nosebleed, he wiped it away and slowly shifted away, but didn't get far.

And he turned and saw Pinkie Pie was hugging him as well but do to the size different her feet didn't touch the ground as she latched to his back and give him the same look of excitement.

"Your not serious, right?" He asked plainly.

And his answer was her just hugging tighter with a bright smile, making it impossible for him to remove her or shake off the guilt if he did, with a sigh he complied.

* * *

So everyone was doing their own thing at Pinkie Pie's house and was having a good time, everyone was wearing either pajames or under clothes, Okuyasu didn't have any other clothes so he just remove his shirt and made into a makeshift pillow and just lay on the floor resting his eyes.

He was in his pants and white beater which showed his muscular figure and just how rip he was, which earn some stares and the question of how someone could game that much muscle.

"Dude, how did get that much muscle?" Rainbow Dash asked but blush a bit.

"A mix of good genes and carrying heavy stuff everyday." He answered plainly.

"Could have fool me." She said to herself.

"So Okuyasu can you tell us anything about yourself?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Hmmm?" He said a bit confused.

"You know about yourself, and what was your life like?" She clarified.

He frown, but he wasn't against sharing his past. It's not like he has anything to hide, but thinking about it always made old emotions flare up. But he chose to do anyway to pass the time.

"Very well, but fair warning, this isn't a happy story." He said serious making everyone go on edge.

He told them of his life with his family, how about his older brother Keicho and how he looked up to him, what happened to their mother, what happened to their father, and what he and brother had to do to survive, and what Keicho did, how he even had a cross with death but came back to life, he didn't go into detail because at first glance he thought these girls as soft and pure. But it was still upsetting to hear, the whole time he kept a calm even tone, but his blood boil and he told them of his brother's fate, he couldn't contain all anger and despair the grip his heart.

"And that was the sum of my life." He said calming himself down.

The room was quiet after that, he figured as much. His story wasn't something to brag about or very pleasant to hear, and he kept out some of the details. He was now leaning against the wall still with his eyes closed, but then he felt someone sit in his lap and on his left side hugged him. He saw it Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy it was out of sympathy, he even saw the other give the same look of sadness and sympathy.

He was more shock if anything, he knew his life wasn't the best but it not like he was totally changed forever. But then he felt it, he touched his face and saw tears falling down his face, he was crying? How was still possible? He was hugging back without realizing it.

"I'm so sorry for asking, I…I…didn't mean to have you relive your past if it was that painful." Sunset Shimmer apologize.

"Huh? Oh! N-No No it fine, I need to talk about sometimes, and if all else. I can take comfort that my Bro's soul is at peace." He reassure her. "I don't have the best start but I'm not going to let it get to me, if I spend all my time feeling sad I can miss out of the good things in life." He said cheerfully.

He continues to explain what he meant, of how he meet Josuke and Koichi and all the things that have been through, they were his closest friends. He told how sensitive Josuke was about his hairstyle and how nervous and shy Koichi was at first. He truly did enjoy his time with those two.

This change the atmosphere, even so Pinkie Pie did leave from her spot and neither did Fluttershy, which made him blush.

"All three sound like a rowdy bunch." Twilight said smiling.

"You could say that." He said softly. "What I can't understand are those hooded people and what they wanted." He said frowning.

"What was it they wanted?" Applejack asked.

"They wanted something called, The Eclipse Stone fixed, it was whole but faded and cracked, after a fight broke out it broke into pieces." He said remembering the shard.

He pulled it out and show it to them, it shiny in the light but was only a small piece.

"Could this Eclipse Stone or maybe those hood guy be from Equestria? What do you think Twilight?" He said turning to the princess.

"Well… I never heard of the Eclipse Stone before, I don't know any hooded people either." She said honestly. "But I could look into when I have time!" She said trying to reassure Okuyasu.

He could tell she was trying to make him feel better, but the last thing he needed her to do was overwork her brain or body.

"It's fine, for now just focus on that counter spell. This thing was smashed to pieces and I probably have the only surviving one left." He reassured her.

He could tell from the look on her face and that she was having trouble, he leaned against the wall and just let his thoughts wander. But then the doorbell rang and that meet the food was here, everyone went to eat, Okuyasu was still leaning against the wall. Twilight was feeling unsure with the spell until she felt a hand other shoulder and turn to see Okuyasu giving her a reassuring smile.

"Your going to do fine, don't let this get to you too much. That's what friends are for, to pick you up when your down." He said softly.

Twilight smiled at him nodding.

"Don't you two wants some pizza!?" Pinkie Pie

They nodded and join the others, later at night everyone was sleeping. Okuyasu was sleeping and leaning against the wall, Pinkie and Fluttershy took up his lap, and boy he was glad he want to bathroom before going to sleep.

When Twilight saw that everyone was asleep she left to try and work in the counter spell, but was hitting dead ends.

"Hey, Twilight. You're up late." Sunset Shimmer said not surprised.

"Just looking over the counter-spell. We have only one shot at this" She said a bit down. "It has to be perfect." She said a bit frustrated.

"We really lucky you're here." She complimented

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." She said still feeling down.

"Who could possibly need this much whipped cream? Must be nice to have everyone always looking to you for answers to their problems. Instead of waiting for you to cause a problem." She said in a down tone.

"Just because everyone expects something from you, doesn't mean it's guaranteed to happen."

"But that doesn't stop them from expecting it."

"Which only makes things harder because the last thing you want to do is…"

"Let everybody down." They said at the same time.

They shared a smile and when Sunset Shimmer closed the fridge she freak out when she saw one of Pinkie Pie sisters, she just came to feed her rock and then walks off, Sunset Shimmer is shock that there related, Twilight agree. Sunset Shimmer head back to bed leaving, Twilight she calls out to her but then said it nothing.

When Sunset Shimmer entered in the room to sleep.

"She's going to need help at some point, and I think your just the person." She turn and saw it Okuyasu who said that.

"Why me? She's a Princess that can do anything, I only get in the way." She said in shame.

"She made be a princess but everyone needs help when their struggling, she no different." He said seriously. "I'm an idiot so I don't get the whole thing, but I do know if someone needs help, you help them, plus you have greater value than you think." He said firmly but gently.

He closes his eyes going back to sleep, Sunset Shimmer think over Okuyasu's words, could she really, truly be of help? She discards it, as he didn't see the type of person she was before.

* * *

In the morning Okuyasu was covering his ear as the Rainbooms play their song, the only thing was that it was terrible to say the least and the longer the tried they play the more clear it was that it wasn't ready.

"That sounded way better than the last five times you played it." Spike said laughing nervously.

"Really, because it looks like it was just getting worse the last five times." Okuyasu said uncovering his ears.

But he just kept his mouth shut and his opinion to himself after reading the room, but there looked to tense between the girls as they argue with each other, Sunset Shimmer reminded them that they didn't have time, because they only 15 minute to sign up for the Battle of the Bands. They panicked and pack their things but Twilight freak out because the spell wasn't ready yet, this was troubling. But Rainbow Dash say that they just play to the final and use the counter-spell on them then. But of course the pressure was still a bit too much on her, and Okuyasu could tell, leaving only with your only feeling lets you pick up a few tricks, like reading their current mood or telling if someone was friend or foe from their eyes or presence.

When they got there Okuyasu insisted that he watches over them, for two reasons. **1.** Was he wanted to hear them play, **2.** Because he got a bad feeling something was going to happen he could feel it in the air. So he was the Rainbooms unofficial bodyguard, he chose to watch over them from above the stage, he got a bird's eye up here. He been around negativity long enough to tell when it is being directed, and from the feeling the air was given off everyone was going to after the Rainbooms and he always follow his gut instincts.

And he'll be damned if he let that happened. Their the first people to be kind to him beside his friends and he was going to make his duty to protect them. Of course as he watched the first band up, in his own words they were, "complete and utter shit". He was almost sure he was going to blow out his own eardrums.

It the Rainbooms turns and he was kinda excited to hear what they were really made of, this morning left a bad impression on him so he was intrigued to hear what they got, and to his surprise they played amazingly he enjoyed the beat of the music. But of course he didn't get to look as he saw other members from different bands try and sabotage the girls.

"Excuse me." He made his presence known, and without saying a word, grip a piece of the rail and with one hand… and ripped it off.

He then throw to the ceiling leaving it stuck there, the look in his eyes was all that needed to say for them to back off. But of course he completely help them on the ground but he did his part up here, because the two members of the band that was up first tried to use the spot light.

"Hey." Was all he said and that surprise the two as the saw him and the look he gave them, it was a serious the promise something very bad. "Back off." He said and that made them run for their lives!

He continues to enjoy the song their were a few hiccups but it went pretty well. He got himself down, and met up with the girls.

"I got to say, you guys played great out there. Much better than this morning." He praised.

"Things could have gone better." Twilight said nervous.

"Or gotten worse, but luckily nothing happened so the band can move on." He reassured.

Of course the girls still had things to argue about but it wasn't as bad as it would have been if they had been sabotaged.

"You guys still did better than the other bands. I'm sure you'll make it to the next round." Sunset Shimmer tried to cheer them up. "But it won't matter if you don't have that counter-spell ready." She reminded. "You all find a place to practice where the Sirens can't hear you. I'll keep an eye on things around here." She said staying behind.

"I'll want over them, just to make sure nothing happens." He said joining them.

The Rainboom were walking through the halls, Okuyasu follow behind keeping an eye out for anything.

"I don't think we should use a classroom." Twilight said firmly.

But she wasn't looking where she was going and bumping the guy from before, she laughed nervously and tried to talk to him but he openly ignored her and when she tried again, she was ignored again and then insulted. When she tried to figure out why he was acting like this it was because of how she was so called "trying to take away his victory in the Battle of the Bands." and just scoffed at her, Okuyasu listen to the whole thing and it pissed him off, he was clenching his fist, hard. Applejack say they should walk as they rest if the girls just frown.

He shouted at how she had no idea what she was doing! And that hurt her bad as she wipe away tears, and that made Okuyasu stop in his tracks, he clenched his fist so hard they bleed vein appeared on his forehead as his eye were shadow.

If there was one thing that enrage him more than anything else, it was when some was shitting all over a girls feelings, his mother told him once that girls were sensitive no matter how tough they were and to walk all over there feeling was never all right. Under a spell or not he wasn't gonna stand here and let someone get away with making a girl cry.

So he turned around and walked the boy and faster then he could blink grabbed him by his collar and hold up high and look him in the eyes.

"Do you have any idea what you just said to her?" He asked in a calm tone. "You have no idea what she's doing or how hard she's trying, and you have the nerve to say those things and even make her cry! I'm may not from here but where I'm from, guys who make such a kind-hearted girl cry pay the price!" He said with rage ready to knock his light out.

But he didn't not because he didn't want to or because he was under a spell, but because Twilight still probably care about this guy, so Okuyasu let's him go and glare at him.

"I'll let you go this time, but next I see you making Twilight cry, I won't hold back." He sneered and to make a point he punched a locker with his right hand and left a deep dent in it and walk away.

He walked through the hall trying to calm himself down, he wasn't smart or clever, all he could do was throw punches and look scary. But even so he wanted to help those girls, because from the way things were how could he not, this was a choice he chose to do and he was going to see it through the end.

"My my, you have quite the temper." Said playful voice.

But Okuyasu could tell this was the voice of someone who was nothing but trouble and turn to see where it was coming from but saw nothing.

"Can't find me, to bad so sad." It taunted him.

"Who or what the hell are you? And what do you want?" He growled.

"The who or what doesn't matter." It said in a carefree tone. "The what I want does, but I'm sure you'll find out the answer two both at some point." It said casually.

This was going on Okuyasu nerves, he was ready to smash every locker in front of him to find this person.

"But a note, do you really think you can help those girls?" It ask plainly.

"What the hell does that mean?" He sneered.

"It means what can you do? You not smart, you can't sing, you can't play, all you can do is stand there and look all mean and tough." It taunted, pissing Okuyasu off.

"Why don't you came out and found out how mean I get?" He said growling in anger.

"Hmmmmmmm no thanks! I'm not stupid enough to face you, yet." It said plainly. "It's hard to tell if your a human with all that snarling and growling your doing, your one scary fella." It said jokingly.

Okuyasu was at his limit and was ready to pop, but he kept his cool and turned to walk away.

"Who knows maybe one of those girls might end up like your brother." It said darkly.

And that made Okuyasu stop in his tracks, he then turned to face the shadow with a look of bloodlust in his eyes.

"What the fuck did you say asshole?" He said calming but his voice was full of bloodlust.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" it said playfully.

Okuyasu eyes were shadowed but the veins on his forehead and the blood dripping his hand clenching fist the turn white from how hard they were being clenched was a sign he was beyond angry, he was silent and when he look at the shadows he said this.

"I hope you plan to stay hidden, because if you ever face me. I'll fucking kill you." He said in an icy venom tone.

The tone was so cold that it give anyone shiver and the venom was so toxic it make anyone flinch, he then let out a long sigh and left. He ran into Sunset Shimmer she looked very upset and seeing the look on her face made any revenant of anger in him fade away.

"Sunset Shimmer, are you okay?" He asked firmly.

I-I'm fine Okuyasu, ju-just thinking about some things." She said not looking him in the eye.

He didn't pried into her business, he wanted to respect her feelings. She saw his hands and freak out.

"Okuyasu your hands what happened?" She asked concerned, surprising him and making him blush as she grabbed it.

She saw how his nails dug deep into his skin and made him bleed, she rushed him to the nurse's office to them fixed. The wounds were cleaned and had bandages wrapped around them.

"How do your hands feel?" She asked checking them out.

"Th-There fine, I fine really." He said blushing.

She felt them and was surprise had soft they were, sure some areas of his hand were rough but it was mostly soft and solid as well, she was amazed of how big they were compared to her own. When she realized she was staring and feeling his hands she pulled away with a blush on her face.

"So-Sorry, glad your well." She said nervously.

"I-It fine, it felt nice." He said honest.

The two blush harder and now feeling awkward, Sunset Shimmer subject they find the girls to see how there doing. He agreed and followed her to find them, he watched Sunset Shimmer, and remember what that voice said.

"_Who knows maybe one of those girls will end up like your brother?"_ He thought and gritted his teeth. "_I won't let that happen, never again._" He thought firmly.

* * *

**Omake:**

Okuyasu was currently itching his bandaged hand, they were healing but it still bothers him, Sunset Shimmer told him to stop or they'll never heal properly. He was watching the girl practice a bit before the next round. But then he felt someone on his back and turned to see it was Pinkie Pie.

Okuyasu: Can I help you Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie Pie: I been thinking Okuyasu, you never told us what you Stand looked like.

Okuyasu: Really? Hmm, I thought I did, must have slipped my mind.

Pinkie Pie: Can you show me? Please, please, please, pleeeeease?

Okuyasu: Ok, okay calm down, hand me a pen and paper, it'll be easier.

She handed him one ad to her amazement she the pen move on it's own at an incredible speed, and once he was done he show her **The Hand** look and it states.

Pinkie Pie: WOW! That amazing! Can't keep this!? She said with intense glee.

Okuyasu: Sure Pinkie. He laughs at how excited she got.

She then bounce away to the other girls, Pinkie Pie see something on the back and turn and gasped and it says.

_Chapter 4: __**Rising Tense and It's Peak! An Enemy From The Shadow!? And True Power **__**From **__**Within!**_

* * *

He it is, next comes the conclusion and so much more! I hope you're enjoying this, and ready for what comes next.

What was your favorite part of the chapter? What do you think of the Eclipse Stone? What do you think the mysterious voice is up too? How do you think Okuyasu can handle things? What do you think of the advice Okuyasu gave Sunset Shimmer and Twilight? And how do you feel about Sonata thinking Okuyasu's cute? Review me your answers and as always thanks for your support!

Peaces!


	4. Chapter 4

The conclusion is here, and everything is going to be intense, I be adding OC and having Stand Battles. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

I don't own MLP:EG or JJBA DIU

* * *

_Chapter 4: __**Rising Tense and It's Peak! An Enemy From The Shadow!? And True Power From Within!**_

Things look to be going well, those his hands itch a bit he was doing well, he kept his thought focus on two things the girls and whoever the hell that voice was. The Battle of the Bands was going well and fast, bands were dropping left and right like flies, the Rainbooms were about to finish up and then they go to the semi-final and then the finals. But throughout the whole thing the counter-spell was not ready and the arguing between the Rainbooms was getting worse.

As he was walking through the halls, he could feel that he was being watched, it felt like only one person.

"I wasn't born yesterday, show yourself or pay the price." He said firmly.

And to his surprise it was revealed to be one of the Dazzling, more specially Sonata. He never got her name, he kept his guard up. He was surprised he always saw them together, let some creepy triple thing.

"Can I help you?" He said with a less then please tone.

She flinch from the way he talked, and more so she looked nervous and fidgety. He figured it was because she was facing him alone, with the fact he was taller than her, which made her feel small.

"If your going to stand there and waste my time, I'll just leave." He stated not having time.

"No wait!" She shouted making Okuyasu stop.

"Yes." He said with a facing her with a blank look on his face waiting for her to talk.

"I-I…will…ju-just want…know you name." She said timidly.

"Okuyasu Nijimura, anything else?" He felt like she wants more than that but she was too nervous to say.

"I-I'm Sonata Dusk… I-I just wanted to see you." She said shyly.

He was an idiot and so this confused him greatly, why did someone who wanted to brainwash everyone, wanted to see him.

"And why? What do you get out of it?" He asked more gently.

"We-Well nothing, I guess. I didn't get that far." She said shyly not making eye contact.

"_This girls isj ust as stupid as me!_" He mentally deadpanned. "You not that bright are you?" He said plainly.

"N-No, the others always said I'm clueless and short-minded." She admitted.

"Well guess that makes us one in the same, being idiots anyway." He said plainly.

She widened her eyes when she said that.

"But I don't have a problem with that, and maybe you shouldn't either." He stated and was about to walk away. "And just so you know, my friend will beat you guys, so don't think you will be able to complete your plans." He said firmly and walk away.

She was stunned, not from what he said but the aura he gave off, it was cold and empty at first but then it got warmer, she had a small smile and quickly return to the other Dazzlings.

* * *

The Rainbooms were in the semi-finals now and think looks to be going well, but the tension was still high, Okuyasu could feel it.

"This is it. Last round and you're in the finals" Sunset Shimmer said cheerfully. "Unless you think the counter-spell is ready to be played now." She said turning to Twilight who was still unsure.

"Don't worry, Twilight; finals aren't until tonight. We'll get in a little practice before we're supposed to hit the stage." Applejack assure Twilight." We won't let you down." She said confidently.

"You won't let me down." She said softly. Sunset and Okuyasu saw the look on her face.

"Um, I was just wondering. We haven't played any of my songs yet." Fluttershy stated.

"It's the semi-finals. We got to do Awesome as I Wanna Be." Rainbow Dash said plainly.

"Don't know why I even asked." She sighed.

Trixie had finished her song with her band and when she was she went to the Rainbooms.

"You're never going to top that performance, Raingoons. You shouldn't be allowed to, when you have such a big advantage over the rest of us." She scoffs.

"My superior guitar-playing and off-the-charts awesome singing voice?" She said smugly.

"Don't be ridiculous. I mean them." She said and pointed at Twilight and Okuyasu.

Twilight just blushed nervously would Okuyasu raised an eyebrow.

"If you were really all that, Rainbow Dash, you wouldn't have needed to bring in some magical ringer or meathead to have half-a-chance. Everyone's talking about it." She said smugly back.

Okuyasu could see what she was doing, she was playing Rainbow Dash, making her feed into her emotions and trick her into making a mistake. Like how **RHCP** tricked him into helping revive him, this girl may look and act like a fool, but she was smart.

"Ha, please. I could win this thing as a solo act and everybody knows it." She stated, getting a bit full of herself.

This was not going to end well, Okuyasu could tell from the way this was going and the continuing growing swirl of negativity, it was starting to get to the girl, if not the magic because of their own actions and emotions.

"Sure you could." She simply said.

She then threw a smoke bomb, and when the smoke clears she gone.

"She's gone!" Pinkie Pie said shocked. "Oh. Wait. There she is." She plainly says spotting Trixie.

The Rainbooms were up next, Okuyasu was going to stay next to Sunset Shimmer this time, he couldn't shake this growing pit in his stomach.

"Knock 'em dead, Rainbooms!" Spiked cheered.

"Something going to be knocked, alright." Okuyasu mutters to himself.

"I'll be here, just… watching." Sunset Shimmer said sadly to herself.

Okuyasu reassure by placing arm on her shoulder, he gave her a soft look, and the turn to focus on the band.

As the band was playing it was clear Rainbow Dash was getting to carry away with her singing and playing, this made Okuyasu grim and Sunset dread. If she plays anymore intensely her magic would show.

Okuyasu had no idea what to do and neither did Sunset Shimmer, so in a panic. Sunset Shimmer tackles Rainbow Dash before it was too late, Okuyasu was surprised. But her actions case a scene of misfortune event that took out the whole band, Okuyasu just wheezed a bit from the scene and goes to help.

Rainbow Dash and the others were not pleased, and the crowd cheered for Sunset Shimmer action making her feel even worse, as he helped her up he get sick of hearing the cheering and silence the crowd with an intense stare and furious that last only a few seconds, their no more cheering just silence.

The Rainbooms are not pleased with Sunset actions.

"What was that?" Rainbow Dash asked upset.

"You were showing them your magic. I… I didn't know what else to do." She said a bit ashamed.

"Close the curtains… Unplug her amp… Give us a chance to with the situation." Rarity clarified.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to help." She said sadden.

"It's not your fault, not really at the least." Okuyasu said simply which confused the girls so he make it more clear. "You let yourself get played Rainbow Dash, that girl got in your head and knew what buttons to push to make you give into you arrogance and get to full of yourself." He said not looking at them, by this made things worse as they girl like they were going to argue.

He just wasn't sure how she knows about the magic, or maybe she was more or less just trying to get the band into a more worse state of chaos then they already were.

"Nice going Rainbrooms. I especially like the part where Sunset Shimmer, in a fit of jealous rage, knocked out Rainbow Dash mid-guitar solo." Trixie said smugly.

"It wasn't a fit of jealous rage!" She snapped.

She turned and the other didn't even make eye contact with her, she looked down in shame. Okuyasu wasn't sure what to do, he still had this growing pit in his stomach and he felt like vomiting.

"If you say so. Ooh! Looks like they've already decided who'll be moving in to the finals." She said with joy. "I'm guessing it wasn't too difficult a decision." She said smugly.

As it looked like they were going make the call, the Dazzling appeared and sung a song that put Principal Celestia in track, Sunset was curious at this and so was Okuyasu. When the said who would be going to the final, it was a huge shock they said the Rainbooms were going after the display they put on.

This confused the girls, and it only made Okuyasu dread. There was more to this, there always was. The Dazzling joined the girls on stage and look pleased but Okuyasu could tell their were planning something.

"See you at tonight's big show, Rainbooms. We are really looking forward to it." Adagio said somewhat ominously. "A show made for only real band members." She said smirking at Okuyasu.

He narrowed his glare at the jab and knew they were planning something.

"Yeah, well not as much as we are!" Rainbow Dash counter back weakly.

The crowd just boo them, not believing they were supposed to make this far, and boo them for this, Okuyasu wasn't going to take it, this was bigger then these people. So he glared again shutting them up, it was silence as they left the gym. He couldn't stand it when people pull this kind of shit.

"This is a travesty. A travesty!" Trixie said dramatically.

"It really is. The Rainboom don't deserve to be in the finals. Not when your band was so much better in the semis." Adagio said faking sympathy.

"And wanted to so much more." Aria said adding fuel to the flame.

"Alas, this is the way it's going to be. Dazzlings versus Rainbooms." Adagio said adding even more fuel.

"Unless, of course, the Rainbooms don't manage to make it to their set. Are held up for some reason." Sonata said planning an idea in Trixies head.

Of course to make her plan come true, Okuyasu needed to be out of the picture. Because he did in fact scared Trixie very much with both his size and furious scowl he had on his scarred face, and he wasn't going to let her near the Rainbooms.

* * *

Said punk Stand User needed space from the Rainbooms the negativity tense they were given off was making him sick, he wasn't sure how to spell it out for them, that they were getting in their own way, and Twilight really needed help!

Okuyaus was walking through the hall, he know something bad was going to happen, but it was just too much for him, he truly was repulsive by the amount of negativity being thrown around.

"I need to head back, no telling what the hell could happen to them if I'm not there." He said to himself

As he was about to head back to the Rainbooms, he barely had time to dodge an incoming attack, as a stream of thin and sharp shadow grazed his left cheek, leaving a cut and then blood drip down.

He glared at what appeared to be some guy who look two years younger than him, he had pale white skin, red eyes, and spiky black hair, he was wearing a dark gray hoodie with red and black detail on it, black leather pants, black and red shoes, a silver ring for an earring on his left ear, and he had a necklace with a black diamond shape crystal around his neck as well.

"What the rush, afraid of what will happen to them?" Said the guy with a familiar tone he heard from before.

And he remembers he was hiding and taunted him and even threaten the girl's life, Okuyasu could feel the rage from before start to reawaken.

"So you reveal yourself, huh?" Okuyasu said in a calm tone.

"I figured it was time to take your out, and plus can't having you always saving those girls." He said plainly smirking. "Maybe they'll be fun to play with after I'm done with you." He said darken his smirk.

Veins appeared on Okuyasu head as he stares at the person making more threats.

"I hope your strong, because I made it very clear what would happen if you showed yourself." He said in a cold tone. "I'll fucking kill you." He glare with intense bloodlust.

"Do it if you can." He said letting loose his own bloodlust.

He then ran around the corner, Okuyasu wasted no time following him.

* * *

With the Rainbooms the mood was neutral, Okuyasu openingly said that he needed time to get some air and space, he wishes them luck and hope they were able to pull it off. But the look in his eyes was clear, it was a mix of disappointment and self-frustration, he was disappointed with them as he did hold them at a high point of respect and frustrated that he couldn't find the word to explained what they needed to do. As Rainbow Dash was doing a mic check to see if it worked, Sunset Shimmer tried to help but she turned the volume up to loud and that made everyone cover their ears.

"This doesn't make any sense. We were awful." Fluttershy said making good points. "Doesn't anyone else think it's strange that we're the ones that made to the finals?" She asked.

"Very strange." It revealed to be Trixie.

"What are you doing here, Trixie? Pretty sure the losers are supposed to be up there in the cheap seats." Rainbow Dash said pointing to the seats.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie is the most talented girl at Canterlot High. It is I who deserve to be in the finals. And I will it be denied." She said furiously and snap her finger having a lever be pull making the Rainbooms fall below the stage.

Spike saw the hold thing and went to go find Okuyasu or someone not under the spell. The Dazzlings watch very amused and happy about their plan being completed.

"Told you someone would give them a shove. And look at that, big bad boy is nowhere to be seen." Adagio said with glee.

"She didn't shove them. She pulled a lever." She said confused and look into space, and thought about Okuyasu. The two just groaned.

"Go back to sleep, Sonata." Aria groaned.

* * *

With Okuyasu, he was chasing the guy around and whenever he had him corner he disappeared in the shadow and reappear somewhere else. Okuyasu was getting tired of this game of cat and mouse.

He wasn't sure what this guy game was, because he was trying to tire him out, it wasn't going to work. So as he was chasing him he could finish this by teleporting, and so he scrape away space and was above the guy, Okuyasu them stomp his Stand foot into the back of this guy head and having him hit face first into the floor, cracking it.

Okuyasu then land a few inches away from him and made his way toward his opponent. Who slowly got up and rub the back his head and now had a bloody nose.

"Already asshole, who the hell are you and what do you want? Tell them that first and then maybe I'll only pummel you into half of a bloody pulp." He threatened.

"Well as for my name, its Shade, Shade Whitenight. And as for what I am, well I'm sure you find out soon enough, where the fun in spoiling the surprise?" He said playfully smirking.

Okuyasu just call out **The Hand** and get ready to throw a punch but it got pierced in the left shoulder as it throws it punch. And what Okuyasu saw it was thin stream of shadow, he looked and saw Shade's hand was as few inches from the ground but enough to see his shadow.

"I-Is this your Stand ability?" He said as he wasn't sure how to remove it.

Shade slowing stagger up, Okuyasu did a serious blow to his head so he was still a bit dazed and seeing things in two.

"Neat isn't it, though I was aiming for your throat. But your kicks are powerful so I'm still a bit dazed." He groaned a bit. "My Stand is called, **Back In Black** it gives me the ability to control shadows and reshape them to how I like as long as their within range, I can even hide in my very own shadow and blend into the dark background, but it's power is limited though so I can't do a lot of damage." He said plainly. "But even so, I can still be more than a match for a brainless meathead like you." He said with a smirk.

Okuyasu gritted his teeth and then erase the connection and back away clench his bleeding shoulder, he got too careless. Shade was on his feet and was ready as a black and gray aura surrounded him and then what appear from his shadow was his Stand, it was a tall and lanky figure with pure black limbs and skinny waist and body that was also pure black, it's head was diamond shape that was pure black with pure white eyes and a sharp toothy smile, it had long white fingernails on all five fingers, it feet were insect-like. It whole being reminded of an insect, one that crawls in the dark.

It didn't look physically power with how skinny it was but it properly had good speed to make up for it and a longer range than him.

"This is going to more troubling than I thought." He said seriously.

And so the Stand Battle begin! Okuyasu rush at Shade and called out **The Hand** and had it throw a left hook at **Back In Black** but it swiftly dodge and as **The Hand** threw a barrage of punches as fast as it could, the lanky Stand was too quick to be hit like this. With its long fingernails it use pieces from Shade's shadow to slash Okuyasu right side leaving three line slash marks. Okuyasu gritted his teeth and kept throwing punches but Shade's Stand sway through them and slash his Stand chest reflecting the damage onto him and then slash his left shoulder and then right thigh, Okuyasu back away to avoid anymore damage, but Shade wasn't going to let him.

He advance and did more slash but Okuyasu had **The Hand** block them leaving cuts on both his arms, the shadows on it's fingers were like razor sharp string cutting his flesh. The wounds where shallow but the more he took the more blood he loses, and then he would be taken out by blood loss.

Okuyasu also saw the sun was going down, if that was the case he would be in trouble. And so he was on a time-limit, and if he wanted to protect the girls he has to beat this guy now! He charged forward and as he slash across the chest against he lands a blow! He gets Shade across the face and sent him flying into the locker, Shade spit up blood and has trouble getting up.

Okuyasu rush at him but Shade disappears in the crack made when Okuyasu got close. Okuyasu "tch" and knew he couldn't have gotten far. He look around but get nothing, he then remembers something his brother told him.

_Mental Flashback_

"_Okuyasu, I know you're and idiot but even so, it can be of use too even you." His older brother stated._

"_What is it Bro?" Okuyasu asked._

"_Listen carefully, even as a Stand User, some of your opponent will be weaker then you and tried to attack you in a different way, you can't just count on your eyes. You need to use all your senses even your head but also your instinct, all it takes is focus." He stated firmly._

_End On Flashback_

"Focus." Okuyasu close his eyes.

He slowed down his breathing and focus his hearing, he let his body go limp to be more heightened to the touch of the air, he even focus his smell, since Shade was bleeding early. It was quiet... nothing happened yet, and from above Okuyasu to his left, three arrows made of shadow came his way.

And to Shade shock, Okuyasu sway away from the attack and kick at the spot where Shade attack and barely dodge the attack as Okuyasu had his Stand smash the ceiling. As he continues to focus his thoughts, he then feels a strange sensation overcome him he start seeing the hall as black and white and then after a few moments he sees more thin threads of black and gray aura attack him, he dodge it but it's just more shadow strings. He then see the source of the aura in the shape of a human figure, he rushes it and has **The Hand** slam it left foot on the ground which reveals Shade as he coughed up more blood since Okuyasu hit his stomach.

"_W-What! How could he find me!?_" He thought in pain and was even more shocked to see Okuyasu did this with his eyes closed.

He jumped back as Okuyasu slam his foot on the ground cracking it, Okuyasu continue his chasing assault, Shade kept trying to hide but Okuyasu would find him and almost get him, Okuyasu wasn't going to play cat and mouse and scrap away space pull Shade in.

And had his Stand slam it's fist into Shade gut again, but Shade soften the blow by even shadow thread wrap around his gut and uses this chance to stab Okuyasu in the shoulder on his left. Okuyasu flinches and then get ready to attack again but Shade fade into his shadow and retreats. Okuyasu followed, he doesn't know what this feeling was but it was given him the chance to fight and find this guy.

It was then before he could ready himself, Okuyasu was cut by multiple string of shadow from multiple direction, he gritted his teeth and power through it. Shade was moving faster to kept his distance, little good it did him, when Okuyasu teleported above him and cut him off and jammed his hand into the ground and grab Shade forcing him out, Okuyasu kept a tight grip around his neck a getting ready to beat him to a pulp.

"Who sent you?" He asked seriously.

"Wh-What are you talking… about?" He groaned out which made Okuyasu tighten his grip.

"Do play fucking dumb with me, who sent you shithead?" He asked again with a growl.

Shade was trying to break free but Okuyasu grip strength was insane, he wasn't even able to move an inch. He had **Back In Black** try and cut him from behind but Okuyasu counter with having **The Hand** slam the back of it's fist in Shade's Stand face cracking it a bit which had the damage reflect off Shade face as the left side burst with blood and even a cracking sound which was properly bone.

"Talk… before I really lose my temper." He growled.

But as he said that Okuyasu felt a stabbing pain in his left side and cough up blood as when he opens one of his eyes which for a moment was black and blue before returning to normal he saw a pick of rock from the floor when he smash it up slam into him. He tried to endure the pain but another pick of stone from the floor slam into his right arm which almost loosen his grip on Shade but then another got him in his stomach, making him gasp and let go as he fell to his knees coughing up blood.

Shade faded into the ground with a smirk and got some distance from Okuyasu.

"Did I forget to say that I can also connect the shadows of other object together, say like your shadow with the shadow of that piece of stone and have it slam into you." He taunted.

Okuyasu slowly got back up and started panting his vision was getting blurry, he loses too much blood in his chase, Shade was trying to weaken him so he will be more open to a surprise attack. He then felt more rock slam into his body and being cut up by shadow strings, after the he fall to the floor taking to much damage. Was this it? Was he really got to let himself be done in by this kind of trick?

Whether it was by his own will or by subconscious actions, he imagines what would happen if he were to die here, and even worse, what god forbidding things Shade would do to the girls! And it made his sick and enrage, and so after Shade barrage of attacks where done he thought Okuyasu had drop dead. But the punk got back up and there was a feeling in the air around him that was different, when he revealed his eyes, the white of his eyes was black and the middle was blue.

He had this focus look on his face, it almost felt blank or hollow. That would be the case if Shade didn't see the veins on Okuyasu forehead and the rage he gave off.

"I think I just awakening something that just made you far more dangerous." He said seriously. "I guess I show get serious too." He said as he voice got a bit deeper and then his red eyes now had slits.

He raised his hand and sent a stream of shadow string that bounce off the wall of the hallway to rush forward at Okuyasu that would slash him to pieces, but Okuyasu just erase them all and charged at with new found speed.

Okuyasu know when he touched Shade skin that he wasn't human, but something that made his blood boil and grind his teeth, something that show be long dead and forgotten, Shade was a vampire!

There was a mute pause between the two for a moment, then the small drip of sweat fall and hit the ground signal the second round! Okuyasu rush full speed at Shade, he heals almost from the blows but he still wasn't going to take chances with someone like Okuyasu, especially with this new aura he was given off. He had more rock slam into Okuyasu but he smash them with his Stand before they touch him and sway out of any shadow strings.

Before Shade knew it, Okuyasu was all ready in front of him and slammed his right fist into Shade's face, and the force from the punch sent him out the school window, they were on the first fall so Okuyasu did have to worry about Shade retreating far, but he stepped outside it was night time, and what was worse, he could hear the Dazzlings singing in the distance.

Shade slowly got back up and smirked, he had the plain field now. Whatever the hell happened to Okuyasu? He was a whole different person, his moves were more precise and focus, and his strength was more destructive. Shade dive into the shadow and attack with a barrage of shadow string arrow that rain down at Okuyasu, he dodge them and erase them as they came at him, he charged forward as he did this some got through and graze him, his vision was getting clouded, he could see the aura the Dazzling were creating it was look like a red mist, and it was growing.

He wasn't sure how long could keep this up as the barrage continue, he suffered more wounds and he was getting weaker because of the blood he's losing.

Okuyasu was at his limit, Shade just smirked from where he was hiding, most people would fighting with brute strength and chase head into battle, he would fought smart, he didn't need to be insanely strong to beat his opponent, he just needs to hit and run and wear them out, Okuyasu was panting and wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up.

But just then from the distance Okuyasu could hear the girls, they were singing, and from the distance he could see a rainbow like aura it was calming but powerful. He was glad because for them and smirked, from deep within himself he found new strength, Shade just "tch" an thought it was pointless.

But he didn't have time as Okuyasu force his way through and smash up a bunch of dirt and rocks that made cover for him and a way to get closer. He made and erase the ground that Shade was under, he tried to retreat but Okuyasu get him and punched him across the face, and then in the gut, the back of his head, across the face again, and then kicks him the gut. He cough up blood and has **Back In Black** charged with a barrage of slash but it power weaker from the damage, and Okuyasu was able to dodge then and had **The Hand** punch it a few time cracking it more which damage Shade more. He coughed up blood and fall to his hands and knees.

"You put up a good fight, but your Stand is too weak to face me head on. I figured sense that why you run and hide a lot, you act like a bug, and your Stand reflect that spirit." He stated firmly. "A bug can't beat a giant no matter how much damage it does to it, just like you can't beat me with all your little trick." He said with determination.

Shade was shocked how could this be possible, how could this person still fight? How dear he compares him to a lowly dirt crawling bug!?

"How dare you." He said lowly, he then clench the necklace. "How dare you mock me like this! You just a lowly brute of a human!" He shouted in rage bearing his fangs.

Then with a dark purple glow appear and it then shine, Okuyasu saw the aura around Shade grow pitch black!

* * *

Earlier with the girls they been stuck below stage awhile a for the past few hours, Rainbow Dash was trying to smash her way through the door, but she wasn't strong enough to bust it open. She wish Okuyasu was here, he would smash this door into splitters with just his bare hands or even rip off its hinges.

"Give it up, Rainbow Dash." Applejack said. "You've been trying at this for hours. It's not going to open." She stated.

"Maybe it doesn't even matter that we're trapped down here. I don't think the counter-spell would've worked anyway." Twilight said saddened.

"Course it would've worked, Twilight." Applejack encouraged. "Assumin' a certain band member didn't try and hog the spotlight the whole time we were tryin' to play it." Applejack frown at Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, if you want to tell Twilight she's getting a little too caught up trying to be the new leader of this band, you don't have to be all cryptic about it." She stated blind to the fact it was her.

Applejack only frown harder would Twilight just look more upset and back away.

"She was talking about you, Rainbow Dash." Rarity said frowning as well.

"Me? I'm just trying to make sure my band rocks as hard as it needs to." She simply said.

"Our band!" The other shouted which made her frown.

"But why wasn't it working? I should know what to do. How can I not know what to do? How can I have failed like this?" Twilight said feeling ashamed of failing.

Sunset just look at the other with extreme worry.

"It might've been your idea to start a band, but it not just your band, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack shouted. "It's just like Okuyasu said before, your too full of yourself!"

"I'm the one who writes all the songs!" She countered. "And he isn't here!"

"I write songs. You just never let us play any of them." Fluttershy stated with a frown.

"I had the most perfect outfits for us to wear." Rarity said upset.

"Again with the costume! No one cares what we're wearing!" Applejack shouted.

"I care, Applejack! So sorry if I enjoy trying to make a creative contribution to the band!" Rarity shouted back.

"Hey, anybody here remember fun? I'll give you a hint. It's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"I wish I'd never asked any of you to be in my band!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"I wish I never agreed to be in it!" Rarity said angrily.

"Me , neither!" Fluttershy and Applejack agreed.

Everyone started arguing and then the same sparkly green mist appear off them but it was brighter because of their magic, Sunset look up as it leak onto the stage. Once Trixie band finish the Dazzlings are up and start singing absorbing the magic, Sunset look up in horror at what was happening. And thinks back to what Okjuyasu said to her.

_Mental Flashback_

"_You have greater value than you think." He said firmly but gently._

_End of Mental Flashback._

She wasn't sure if that was true, but at this point something needed to be done before it was too late!

"Stop! You have to stop!" She pleaded. "This is what they've been after all along. Their feeding off the magic inside you!" She stated.

"How can they be using our magic? It's the magic of Friendship." Applejack said confused.

"Ever since you started this band, you've been letting little things get to you. I never said anything because I didn't feel like it was my place. Not when I was so new to this whole friendship thing." She said softly and think what Okuyasu said. "I still have a lot to learn, but I do know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right at the start, the Magic of Friendship can be turned into something else." She stated. "I only understood a bit of that because of what someone told me." She said with a small smile.

Twilight took in those work and realize that Sunset was right.

"I can't believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I didn't realize it." Twilight stated. "I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers and all I've done since I got here is let you down." She said disappointing herself.

"I don't think anyone is supposed to have all the answers. But you can count on your friends to help you find them." Sunset said kindly.

Twilight remember Okuyasu saying something simply to that.

"_Look like Sunset not the only one learning from someone else_." She thought. "I think you already have." She said confidently. "Come on! We need to get out of here."

They all tried to open the door but just fell backwards, but then the door opened and revealed to be Spike.

"Spike!" Twilight said glad to see him.

"Sorry I took so long. I couldn't find Okuyasu, so I need to find somebody who wasn't under the Sirens spell to help me get you out." He stated.

Which revealed to be a girl with headphones on.

"Why isn't she under their spell?" Twilight asked confused.

"Never takes off her headphones." He simply said, she gave a thumbs up.

"Come on, ya'll, time to prove we've still got the Magic of Friendship inside us." Applejack said proudly.

"And there's only one way to do it." Twilight said happily.

"We're getting the band back together?" Pinkie Pie asked excitedly.

"We're getting our band back together." Rainbow Dash clarified

"Wheee!" She said cheerfully.

"Ooh! Which version of the counter-spell are we going to play?" Rarity asked curiously.

"I don't think it matters what song we play. As long as we play it together. As friends." She said plainly.

"I know just the song. Fluttershy's written a really great one." Rainbow Dash said firmly making Fluttershy very happy.

"We're about to save the world here. Personally, I think we should do it in style. Rarity?" Applejack asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said with glee.

And so the Rainbooms were back together and were ready to take on the Dazzlings. The Dazzlings song put the students into a trance and then they transformed it looked like they were going to win, but from the distance the Rainbooms in their new outfit read themselves and play their song which free the student from their spell and under went their own transformation. But it was an uphill battle as the Dazzlings reveal their true forms with the magical energy the absorb!

* * *

Okuyasu was dealing with his own problems, when the purple light died down, Shade's skin was pitch black, and his hands were bigger and had long white razor sharp fingernails now, just like his Stand. His eyes were completely red, he was surrounded by a dark purple and pitch black aura, he even had sharp and smile just like his Stand.

"What is this, did you merged with your Stand somehow?" Okuyasu asked as sweat dripped from his face.

"**Yep, thanks to the magic of my Shadow Crystal. I merged with my Stand and gain it power!**" He said his voice deep and distorted. "**I'll give you a taste of my new power.**" He said smirking darkly.

And with a swing of his right hand, an air slash of shadow come at Okuyasu, he dodged the attack and rush at Shade, he disappeared into the darkness and reappeared behind him slash his back, Okuyasu gritted his teeth and swing to hit his face but he hit nothing again, and get his chest slash at this time! Okuyasu cough up blood as he staggered back, the energy the Dazzlings was intense and were pushing the girls back, he could feel it!

Shade rushed him and was aiming for Okuyasu's heart but he dodged it, Shade was shock and got punched in the face, pushing him back. Okuyasu wasn't done yet! He could still win this, just because Shade transformed didn't mean he was a different person, he was still doing hit and run tactics!

With the Rainbooms the microphone fall out of Twilight hands in front of Sunset Shimmer, who picked it up but was unsure what to do. Twilight saw and understood what they needed in that moment.

"Sunset Shimmer! We need you!" She shouted.

Sunset was not sure if she could do it, how could some like her have value? Could she really saved the day? No, this was more than her, this was about helping her friends and saving the school!

Okuyasu continue to fight but he needed to beat this guy, now! He was pinned as Shade get one of his claw stab in his chest, Okuyasu was keeping him from digging any deeper and had his other hand keeping Shade other hand from piercing his throat. He was at the limit, this was the end game, but then he saw something, he saw what looked to be the sun shining bright, it was warm and soothing. Okuyasu smirked as he felt a rush of power, feeling empowered by the girls effort gave him new found strength and his second wind!

"**It's over, your done for! Once I finish you off, I'll search for the fragments of the Eclipse Stone!**" Shade shouted with dark smile.

Okuyasu listen to the song and tough himself for the last strange!

"I'll get what I need out of you yet, but first I get to knock that stupid grin off your face!" Okuyasu shouted back. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" He shouted as his body got more tense and his muscle tighten.

Shade was shock as he felt his left hand was stuck and he couldn't pull it out, Okuyasu slowly cock back his right fist and it even bulk a bit as vein appeared.

"_**Wh-What is he!? I-Is he even human!? Shit! I can't get away!**_" Shade thought in a panic.

Okuyasu slam his fist into Shade's face as wave of a rainbow boomed, sending him flying into the stone wall. Okuyasu exhaled, but this fight wasn't do yet. Shade got up with a look of rage and raised both his hands.

"**I refuse to be push back the likes of mindless reckless brute like you! I'll turn you into mincemeat!**" He shouted in rage.

And swing like a madman as air blade of darkness flew at Okuyasu, he just sighed as rush forward erase every last one that came his way. Shade just screams as a dark purple aura surrounded his left hand and charged at Okuyasu blindly, like a fight between swordsman times for a few moments. As both were inches away from each other and them, the next moment both were behind each other.

It was only for silent moment, and then from Okuyasu chest... blood burst out as he cough up blood, as for Shade he cough up blood as the right side of his body had a chunk erased. Both fell to their knees. Shade was at a lost, he was brought to his knees again by Okuyasu? How was this possible!? He couldn't think how it was possible on how he could have lost, he couldn't accept it! He refuses to fell to this person!

Okuyasu just groan and got to his feet as well, he turned and as Shade tried to finish him off one last time, he activated his second ability **The Hand: I Shall Unleash** and added space pushing Shade back with great force that had him slam into a tree by the school. The force was enough to break bone and finish him off.

Okuyasu enjoyed the music as he looked at what looks to be a giant alicorn made from girls magic blast the Siren of the Dazzlings away. He could now see the clear night sky, he sighed in relief as he just sits down on the grassy ground.

Shade had returned to normal and was battered and bruised, he was healing a bit, but it was slow.

"I should kill you ass for what you said earlier. But I need you breathing to learn just what the hell is going and who sent you after me." He said firmly.

Shade just laughed weakly, but the laugh was hollow.

"You really… expect me… to tell you?" He said in a hollow tone.

"I can always beat it out of you, but I'm really tired." He said with a groan of pain.

His eye return to normal after he defeated Shade, and he could see every normally again.

Shade just laugh some more. Okuyasu get back up and it back to grab him when he hears the sound of stabbing and look to see Shade had stabbed himself with a fiery bright red crystal and then started falling apart like he was turning into ash.

"You a very strange person… but maybe you'll come out on top… after all… she can't hide or wait forever." He state calm as Okuyasu was just shocked.

"What are you talking about? Who are you talking, who this she?" He asked as he needed the answer quickly.

"Where's the fun in telling you… there no surprised if you have all the answers." He said given one last playful smirk before becoming ash.

The ashes blow in the winds as Okuyasu just sighed, he looked at the Shadow Crystal and saw it split in two and turn to dust, all that was left was the bright fiery crystal, he put it in his pocket and lean against the true, he pulls out the shard of the **Eclipse Stone** and look at it.

"Just what so special… about you? And what am I… going to be facing?" He asks himself.

He felt that he wasn't good to walk, his wounds hard like hell but they were shallow save for the last one he got it cut pretty deep and he lost a lot of blood but he couldn't rest easy until he knew the girls were okay.

* * *

It was finally over the Dazzling lost and were now just three normal teenage girls, and everyone was safe, but Sunset couldn't help but worry about where Okuyasu was or if he was alright. She picked up the broken crystal of the Dazzlings necklaces.

"Guess that explains why these were so important to them." She said smirking.

"Without those pendants and the magic you brought here from Equestria, they're just three harmless teenage girls." Twilight pointed out.

"Rainbooms rule! That was amazing!" Flash said hugging Twilight, after realizing what he was doing both of them blushed.

But the moment was soon disturded.

"You may have vanquished the Dazzlings, but will you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie." She said dramatically and threw a smoke bomb.

"She's GONE! Oh wait. There she is." Pinkie Pie said as Trixie was trying get away but fell, but was ok.

"You know… Twilight is going back to Equestria soon. The Rainbooms could really use someone to help Fluttershy on back-up vocals." Rainbow Dash subjected.

Then Sunset grab a guitar and did an expert guitar playing solo.

"I also play guitar." She said cheerfully, that made the other shock by her skill.

"We'll see." Rainbow Dash said with a smirk.

Then everyone gave Sunset Shimmer group hug, she was shocked at first but them she smiled feeling glad. But she still had this nagging feeling the back of her head, and it was Okuyasu had still not returned.

"Hey, have you guys seen Okuyasu? He still isn't back yet." She asked worryingly.

"Speak of the devil… he shall appear." He joked weakly.

And he just barely standing as he was leaning against the wall of the stage, though they girls were shocked by the conduction he was in, covering so many cuts and bleeding so much his cloth were dyed red, he just slid down the wall and was now sitting, looking at the moon.

"Okuyasu! Christ what… what… happened to you!?" Sunset asking in a panic.

"It's a long story… but don't worry there shallow." He said calmly and cough a bit of blood. "Well most of them, the important thing is your guys won." He said softly.

"Forget about that! You look like you need to focus on just breathing!" She told him, with great concerned.

He just laughs bit and look at the sky, he exhaled in relief. It was impossible to figure out why he was laughing with the way he looked.

"It's like I told you... that you have value, I just never thought it'd be so bright. It was like… the sun." He said softly. "I'm very tired, I'll just close my eyes." He said black out.

Later his wounds were treated and stitch up, the whole time Sunset Shimmer or any of the girls never left his side, to the surprise a long night of rest most of his wounds were already healed. Although he was still covered in bandages and was not to remove them for at least a week at the rate he was healing.

Okuyasu explained what happened to him and what the fight was about, and how he could see the aura of magic somehow and life energy, Pinkie Pie dub it **Magic Sight**! Although his uniform was fixed it had visible stitching, looking like the outfit of Frankenstein, and the uniform soak so much in his own blood parts of it were permanently red, mostly the shoulder, stomach area, and pants.

Everyone wanted to see Twilight off as they were by the statue that holds the portal.

"Sure wish you could stay longer." Applejack said.

"Me, too, but I have responsibilities in Equestria that I have to get back to. Its citizens need me." Twilight stated. "But now I can go through the portal whenever I need to. This isn't goodbye. Till next time." She said smiling. "And Okuyasu I be sure to look into what this Eclipse Stone is and this crystal as well." She said hold the fiery bright red crystal from before.

"Thanks Twilight, hehe, never thought I'd be friends with a Princess. Huh, the world works in small ways." He said smiling.

"That it does, and thank you for what you said, it will help me to be a better Princess." She said smiling at him, making him flustered.

"D-Don't thank me, I-I was just he-helping out a friend." He stuttered, she just giggled at him.

"Your a very bizarre person, but I'm glad I meet you." She said kindly

"Heh, likewise." He said smirked.

Twilight and Spike went back to the portal and back to their home, later the Rainbooms were getting ready to play. Okuyasu was now the official bodyguard of the band being that there was no else like him to do the job. And the forms of his transfer were done probably and so he was a real student at Canterlot High.

Okuyasu thought he was going to like it here, there were still things that he need asked and still had a long path ahead of him, but he had a group of friends to care on now.

* * *

Elsewhere in some dark alley that lead to a dark red door with bat symbol on it. On the inside revealed a girl with long silver hair with black strands and piercing red eyes with slits. The rest of her was covered in darkness so only her eyes were seen.

In front of her was a man kneeling wearing a black hood with blood red tint on it.

"My lady, Shade Whitenight has been defeated. And by none other then the boy with erasing powers." The man stated.

"Hmph, Shade was a whiny coward who could never face anything stronger than him on head on. But still for someone of his skill and smarts, I'm still surprised he was beaten." She said in mature and soft tone. "What about the search for the fragment of the Eclipse Stone?" She asked firmly.

"We have not yet found them." He stated.

She sneered and had the man leave her alone, she thought to herself.

"I don't know how you did human, but if you think this is over then your have another thing coming, I will regain my **true power** and have my revenge." She growled a blood red aura surround her and a figure with glowing red eyes was behind her.

* * *

Stand: **Back In Black**

User: Shade Whitenight

Ability: Can control shadows, it can even connect shadow to each other, the user can even hide in there own shadow and blend into dark background. The control is limited and the destructive isn't much.

States:

Power: C

Speed: A

Range: B

Durability: D

Precision: A

Potential: C

**Back In Black** by AC/DC

* * *

**Omake:**

Rarity was stitching up Okuyasu uniform, after hours and hours of cleaning the smell of blood and dirt was gone. But it was still red, she would be a bit disturbed by the fact Okuyasu blood was forever fuse into the fiber of his uniform but it highlighted and mix well with the blue and gold.

Rarity: Pretty stylish, but he sure does have a weird sense of fashion. I'm sure I can make something far more stylish. She said with pride.

And then she got an idea, later she had Okuyasu hold still for her as tried to get his measurement. But it was a bit hard for two reasons, she couldn't focus because of the fact Okuyasu was shirtless and his muscles look so solid and packed which made her flustered, and he was too tall for her to get the right measurement.

Okuyasu: Oh Rarity, why am shirtless and standing here?

Rarity: Because darling, you can't walk around with a half tattered shirt, and besize. I might need to make you some new outfits as well. She stated trying to focus.

Okuyasu: Fine, but if you want my high you can just use my uniform. It's made to fit me. He said plainly.

Rarity: Oh… right. She said blushing.

Rarity was checking his clothes when she felt something in his pocket and pulls out a filled up piece of paper, when she opened it read.

_Chapter 5:__** The Delinquent Of Canterlot High! Where To Live Now?**_

* * *

BOOM! The conclusion is here! I hope you like it to me sometime. Tell me what was your favorite part? I also created another poll go check it out and vote!

What do you think of Shade and his Stand? What do you think of Okuyasu's Magic Sight? What do you think of this new girl? Should I add EG Twilight to Okuyasu harem? How do you think Okyasu will fair at Canterlot High? Also who do you think I should have Okuyasu kiss first? Please review me your answer and as always, thanks for your support!

Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm planning on making chapter to focus on the girls and Okuyasu to become closer, and also have more OC Stand Battles.

I don't own MLP:EG or JJBA DIU

* * *

_Chapter 5:__** The Delinquent Of Canterlot High! Where To Leave Now?**_

It's been a week since the events of the Battle of the Bands, everything had return to normal save for the construction that was being made to the hallways and window that go smash in Okuyasu fight with Shade.

As for Okuyasu, he was finally free of the bandages and check himself out, of course he had scars covering his body, there was thin slash marks and on big slash mark that went to his left shoulder to his right side of his waist.

He was shocked at how fast he healed, he was pretty banged up. Then again he was treated for his wounds, and got an ear full last a week from Sunset Shimmer. But in the end, he was glad they won. And he even saw how Sunset Shimmer was treated better around here, he was glad for her.

Of course there is another matter, where the hell is he going live? Last night Pinkie Pie insisted very well that he sleep at her place until he was fully recovered. He wasn't completely against sleeping at a cute girl's house, but she kept using him as a full body pillow, every morning he wakes up to her clinging to him her face and bust on his chest her and arms around his neck it was just too much for him to handle, plus and her sister freaked him a bit.

It was a regular day at Canterlot High and Okuyasu was fitting in well, almost. He still intimidated a lot of people but he got along well. One thing that didn't change was how bad he was at school work, he wasn't kidding when he said he was an idiot, he was stuck studying for hours with either Fluttershy or Sunset, it hurts his head a bunch but it beats failing. He still acted like a delinquent

So far his life here was going well, right now he was in the music room listen to the girls practice their music, and wanting them "**Pony Up**" he got used to it after awhile. He was enjoying their new song, "Shine Like Rainbow". It was peaceful and soothing, he likes being the bodyguard for the girls band.

"That was nice, you girls sure have a talent for music." He praised.

"That what you get when you have awesome in the band." Rainbow Dash said smiling.

"Thanks, but your doing great as well Okuyasu." Sunset praised back.

"By doing what? Standing here and looking mean and silent?" He joked.

"Very funny, how that whole **Magic Sight** going?" She asked him.

Okuyasu been trying to control his new **Magic Sight** for awhile now, but it slow process. He needed the time to focus his thought and all five senses but that took to long, when he did it before like it was nothing in his fight with Shade, but he was fighting to survive and to protect the girls.

"It touch and go, I mean I can do it but it takes a long time to focus all five sense and my thoughts got it down." He sighed.

He wanted to be able to master it so he could track down any rogue magic, he could and wanted to be more helpful to the girls.

"You know what they say, practice makes perfect." Sunset said trying to cheer him up.

"Easy said than done, but it's not all bad." He said plainly. "It was a great help, you guys were really something else back there." He said praising them for the battle with the Sirens.

"It's was mostly Twilight, but we did our part." Sunset said a bit shy.

"Your part gave me the courage to keep going." He said seriously, Sunset just look away.

"How are you feeling? And pain anywhere?" She asked a bit worried, making him smirk.

"I'm fine mom, I can take care of myself. But thanks, I'm glad your still caring about little old me." He said smirking making Sunset blush and push his shoulder for the "mom" comment.

"There nothing little about you, unless you're talking about your grades." She joked.

"That low, you wound we so Sunset." He faked being insulted.

That made everyone laugh, Okuyasu didn't have a problem being mocked for his poor intelligence he knows very well that he wasn't very smart, so it didn't bother him. But Sunset knew he tried his best and had average good grade, some still poor but not so bad.

"Anyway darling, what are you going to do about your living situation?" Rarity asked the punk. "You certainly can't go back to sleeping outside, in the dirt and whatnot." She said getting chills.

"Dirt and leaves are more comfortable than you think, but I don't want people thinking I'm some hobo or creep." He said back casually.

"Well why you'd stop living with Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Okuyasu look at the girl and saw her give him a cheerful smile which made his blush and look the other way.

"Reason." He said plainly. "_To many to count._" He thought to himself.

"You got to think of something, it's not very healthy to keep sleeping outside." Fluttershy advised.

"Noted." He said back. "I'll just have to see if their anything here for me to find." He said got up and stretched.

He went to the library, he grabbed a book that talks all about gems and crystals. The **Eclipse Stone** was a serious manner that got him wondering what was so special about it. He wanted to know more about it, true to her word Twilight was researching it but got nothing, yet. He was still hung up on the fact he fought a vampire and this she was the one that sent Shade.

That would mean there was a big boss, and she would send more Stand Users after him if she had the Stand Arrow. Shade did said he was going to look for the other fragments of the **Eclipse Stone**, did that mean there where other pieces of the gem out there? And if so how could they be found? More importantly what would happened if they come together?

The biggest question was, would he be able to protect the girls?

That haunted the back of his mind, it was touch and go with his last fight, and Shade wasn't even that strong! What if he ran into some who had similar stats or stronger stats than him? Would he be killed? Could he even survive?

This was another reason why he needed to get better control over his **Magic Sight**! Not only did he get to see the flowing aura of magic but his thoughts were like a calming stream and he was completely focus, his strength was at all time high!

"I need to get stronger, I'll never leave the girls again. Never again. I'll master **Magic Sight** and get even stronger." He said seriously.

He leaned back in his chair, his presence here was going to have an impact. He was going to attract more Stand User, and some who have stronger use of magic. He just sighed and slung his back.

* * *

Going through their day was no problem, it just as normal as it could get. Thought talk about the destruction of his fight had spread but no thought it was Okuyasu, at least not without proof.

It was the end of the day and again Okuyasu had nowhere to stay, so he did the only normal thing and look for a place to stay, he would sleep on the soft pile of dirt but it would dirty his clothes and he did it out of respect for the girls so they didn't think he was choosing the go hobo.

He looked around, he's going to find some abandoned house and call it his home for the time being, but it was much harder than it would be in his world. He saw it was getting dark and he just going to have to find some random park to go sleep in.

But then he ended up bumming into Sunset Shimmer, she was surprised to see him out this late and remember why.

"Hey Sunset, what are you doing?" He asked plainly.

"Just getting some fresh air, but let me guess you still nowhere to go?" She asked him teasingly.

"Ye-Yeah." He admitted.

"Well if your having trouble with living, how about you stay at my please?" She asked firmly.

"Hmmmm, you want a guy like me? To sleep at your place?" He asked her just to be source he heard her right.

"Yeah, I don't have anyone else their anyway. It's just really me." She said a bit awkwardly.

Okuyasu blush a bit after hearing that, he wasn't what to do.

"Ar-Are you sure? I don't want to impose." He said a bit nervous.

"Yeah, it's fine." She said blushing a bit.

So Okuyasu ended up staying at Sunset Shimmer place, he took the couch. He insisted that he take the couch, being Pinkie Pie's living body pillow was enough for him. He was thankful for what Sunset did, he closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

Okuyasu didn't really say he was living with Sunset, he figured it wasn't his place or a big deal, it's just a friend helping out another friend. But if one thing that hasn't changed even if he was in a new world, and that rumors.

The girls ask Sunset if Okuyasu was okay, and she casual said he's fine and that he was even staying at her place, that got her mixed reactions.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack were shocked, Fluttershy whole face was red, Rarity eyes sparkled, and Pinkie Pie just puff her cheeks out of jealousy.

"What?" Sunset said confused that looks she was getting.

"Darling, you have a boy living with you? Do you know what this means?" Rarity asked.

"Aaaaah, No." Sunset said back.

"Its mean that people are going to be talking about!" Rarity shouted. "Having a boy over especially someone of Okuyasu's size would spread rumors." She said firmly.

"It's not that big of a deal, he needs a place to stay and I offered him one." She said blushing a bit.

"Sunset right, she just helping out a friend. No need for anyone to blow this up so much." Applejack insisted.

"Where's he sleeping anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He insisted on taking the couch, he said that he doesn't mind as long as it's comfortable enough for him to sleep." She said with a sheepish smile.

This just made the other look at Pinkie Pie.

"What? His chest it so solid and soft. And his heartbeat make a great sound that so soothing." She said imagining it and get a bit sleepy, everyone but Fluttershy who blushes give her a sweatdrop look on their faces.

"But the point is whether it just being friendly or having another motive, people are going to be talking about." Rarity warned.

"Oh come on, Okuyasu only been here a week and few days, there no way that a rumor going start." Sunset said assured she was right.

But ooooh was she wrong, Rarity was right people did find out about rumors and it spread like wildfire. People were making rumors about Sunset and Okuyasu being a items, or even more so now that he's staying at her place, they even spreading on them being together.

Okuyasu was outside sitting in criss-cross, taking deep breaths and focusing, he opened his eyes and they were black and blue. He was seeing the world as black and white it had multiple auras in the shape of people, he was training his mind and eyes to grow used to **Magic Sight**. He was trying to figure out what was his limit and how long he could do this, he saw the aura of the girls and he could tell it was them since theirs shine brighter and he could see pony feature on them.

"What's up girls?" He asked.

"Nothing much, uh is this, how your eye look like?" Sunset said confused.

"Hmm? My eyes changed? I couldn't tell, they feel different." He stated.

"How about this?" Pinkie Pie said as she took a picture.

Okuyasu eyes had reached their limit, as they are normal again. And saw the picture Pinkie had taken and he saw how his eyes were black and blue.

"So that what they look like? Pretty badass." He said smirking. "So what the reason you come to see me? The Rainbooms doing some more practice?" He asked.

"Not really, it's more abo-" Sunset tried to say.

"About you and Sunset staying under the same roof." Rainbow Dash finished.

"What do you expect me to do? I have no place to stay, and sleeping on the streets is something I like to avoid. I don't need more people kicking me awake." He said plainly with a smirk making Rainbow Dash look away with a blush.

"So you took the couch? Doesn't Sunset have anymore beds?" Applejack asked.

"No. but I'm not picky, normally her bed look biggest to fit two people. But someone of my size I take up most of the room." He said plainly.

"How does it feel being sleeping at a girl house?" Rarity asked.

"No different from when I was at Pinkie's place, minus the hold being used for a living body pillow." He said with a blush.

"Your just so soft, I could help it." She said smiling.

"I'm anything but soft, I'm the toughest punk you'll ever see." He stated firmly.

"Pretty solid too, especially in your head." Rainbow Dash said with a smirk and a bit of a blush.

"Maybe, but I'm not fast-minded." He countered with his own smirk.

Rainbow Dash look away with a "hmph" Okuyasu chuckled at that. He got up and stretched his back and arms, would he was doing this he was told of the rumors that started spreading.

"So people starting rumors of me living with Sunset Shimmer?" He asked and they nodded. "That nothing to worry about, let people think what they want. I never cared about what people thought of me." He stated plainly.

"You don't? How can you do worry about what others may think of you?" Fluttershy asked.

Okuyaus took a moment to think about it, it's not like he cared about the opinion of people he didn't know.

"I just don't, because it doesn't matter to I don't people I know, O only care about what my love one think of me. But people I don't know, why waste time thinking about what everyone thinks of you? What matters most it what you think of yourself and the people you care about." He stated firmly.

"Wow… that some good advice." Sunset said surprised.

"I like to think of it as common sense, nothing more nothing less." He shrugged.

It was around lunch time and Okuyasu was getting peckish, so the group made their way to the cafe to enjoy the food. Okuyasu sure did, to be frank thought he enjoys anything that would taste good.

After that there was band practice, Okuyasu was training more on **Magic Sight** and was the girls aura flare up as they "**Pony Up**" playing music. He learned that Sunset Shimmer brought magic from the world that Twilight came from and into this one, and that linked up with the girls here and stayed, he was getting better at using **Magic Sight** but he still needed work.

But that begins the question, where did he get his **Magic Sight** from? He entered this world through a portal and wasn't exposed to any magic, was he? That kind of question hurt head, so he would put it aside for later.

The music was great to listen to, he was never good at singing. But he always thought a girl was far better at singing than any man. Their voices sound like they were made for something like that. Be it loud and rough or soft and soothing, he would always feel like listening to a girl sing was better.

They finish their song and started packing up as the school day was over. They started leaving and going to get there stuff ready, Okuyasu got up cracking his neck. He follows Sunset Shimmer to the house. Of course the two are were teased a bit by the girls but Okuyasu brush it off, Sunset did so as well but blush a bit.

At the house Okuyasu was getting ready to sleep he removed his jacket and he was wearing a white tank top which was also stitched back together and his pants. He was getting ready to lay on the couch and sleep.

That as until Sunset came to him, she looked a bit nervous as she rubbed her arm, he was confused by this. She blushed looking at his biceps and large solid figure of his chest and abs that strain against the tank top.

"What's up Sunset?" He asked.

"We-Well… I was getting ready for bed. Bu-But I can't really sleep, d-do you think you can jo-join me?" She asked with a blush.

Okuyasu eyes slowly widened as he blushed, he cough to clear his throat.

"Su-Sure, I gu-guess if you need help sleeping, I-I wo-won't mind." He said nervously blushing.

As few minutes later, Okuyasu was resting on Sunset's bed trying to sleep, but like he thought before it was only big enough for one person. So he ended up taking up most of the room, but Sunset didn't seem to mind, she was blushing but got into bed and was resting on his chest. Pinkie was right, it was solid but soft even a bit warm, she sighed as she listened to the sound of Okuyasu's heartbeat. Said Stand User was blushing from how close Sunset was and that her bust was pressing against his chest.

"Night Okuyasu." She said softly.

"Ni-Night Sunset." He stuttered.

Both of them went to sleep after that, there was still making question Okuyasu had, but the utmost one was; could he be able to protect the girls next time? He made a silent promise to himself that he would do everything in his power to protect, even at the cost of his own life.

* * *

**Omake:**

Okuyasu and Sunset were sleeping, he was peacefully resting as he was dreaming things that were more… mature. He started steering in his sleep thou and was muttering things in his sleep quietly, it grew louder and what he said was.

Okuyasu: Chapter 6: _**Entering The Friendship Game! Rivaling Tension! Another Twilight!?**_

* * *

And now we enter the Friendships Game Arc, I been planning for this. I'm sure to give you all a few surprised that you didn't expect.

What was your favorite part of the chapter? How do you feel about Okuyasu leaving with Sunset Shimmer? What do you think of Okuyasu joining the Friendship Games? How do you think he'll feel about EG Twilight? Please review me your answers and as always thank you for you support!

Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

This is where things get more real, but don't worry about I plan to add fanservice and wholesome moment for our favorite punk. I hope you enjoy.

I don't own MLP: EG or JJBA DIU

* * *

Chapter 6: _**Entering The Friendship Game! Rivaling Tension! Another Twilight!?**_

It was another day but this time Sunset Shimmer was running the school in a hurry, Okuyasu followed behind after Sunset woke him up from his nap. He was still feeling sore and groggy, so he wasn't sure what or why he had to join.

"I got your text, Rainbow Dash. Did something come through the portal? Is equestrian magic on the loose? Did Twilight come back with a problem only we can solve?" She asked a bit frantic.

"Has the giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world in cake?" Pinkie said with glee shoving two cupcakes in her mouth.

"_Are you sure that you need that much sugar? Not that I'm completely with were it's all going._" Okuyasu thought about groggily taken looks at her bust and ass.

"Um, not exactly." Rainbow Dash said sheepishly.

"Uh, I don't understand." She said confused.

"Well, Sunset; I was just telling Rainbow Dash here that a broken guitar string doesn't really qualify as an emergency." Applejack said plainly.

"Good Grief." Okuyasu groaned.

"I totally does!" Rainbow Dash countered.

"Really, Rainbow Dash! I was in the middle of sewing a very complex applique on my latest frock." Rarity complained.

"And I was just about to tuck everyone in for the night at the shelter." Fluttershy said a bit sad. "Now we'll have to start stories all over again."

"I was enjoying my sleep, I even had this pleasing dream." Okuyasu groaned as he stretched to relieve the soreness.

"What kind of dream?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"The manly kind." He said with a blank look on his face.

"Why would you send all of us an emergency text for a guitar string?" She asked a bit annoyed.

"Well, I was going to "**Pony Up**" and show our fans some awesome guitar licks, but I kinda need all six strings to do it. Got any extra?" She said with a sheepish smile.

Everyone sighs, Okuyasu has a deadpanned look on his face and just walks over to the statues and takes a nap.

"Here. But everyone finished practicing for the day. I'm pretty sure all the music rooms are locked." Sunset told Rainbow Dash.

"No problem! The acoustics in the hallway are perfect for power chords." She stated and strum her guitar hard. "Come on! Let's go!" She said excited.

Everyone was heading inside now, but Sunset.

"You comin', Sunset?" Applejack asked.

"I'll catch up in a bit." She assured her and turned to Okuyasu." Just let get sleepy head." Sunset told her.

She then walked over to the statue and nudged Okuyasu a bit to wake up, when that didn't work Sunset tried something else.

"Okuyasu if you don't wake up, Pinkie will use as a pillow." She whispers in Okuyasu's ear.

He shot up now awoke, he looks around for the hyperactive girl, and saw only Sunset smirking at him, he was not amused.

"Ha ha, very funny." He said annoyed.

"Your up now, come on." She said, stilling smiling.

Okuyasu just grumbled, but then Sunset stop and say on the steps and look to writing to Twilight. He guessed it was about them still having the power to "**Pony Up**" whenever they play music, but he was having a gut feeling that there was a change in the air, more specifically around them. She still hadn't given word about he research into the **Eclipse Stone** or the weird crystal.

His use of **Magic Sight** was getting better, so when he checks them out he first thought he was going crazy, but now he sense it was something else. It looked like the magic inside of them was becoming distorted and all over the place, almost like it was going through a metamorphosis.

"_The same can be said for me as well, but I'm not sure how or why._" He thought to himself, he learn that **Magic Sight** was having side effects.

He joined Sunset on the steps, he check her out with his **Magic Sight** and saw the changes in her were more slower but far more powerful. If he remembered correctly, Sunset was originally a pony from were Twilight came from, it makes sense she be stronger.

As a human girl, she really pretty and even breathtaking in the right light, like the sun. Okuyasu shook his head and cancel his **Magic Sight**. As the two were minding their own business a city bus came and drop someone off.

They look to be wearing a light blue hoodie to hid their face, but the large bust of their breast revealed, they were female. They look to be holding a scanner of some kind as the observed the statue and even touched the portal, Sunset saw this and wasn't pleased.

"Hey!" She shouted which caught Okuyasu attention.

He saw the person and thought that was a bit suspicious but he didn't sense any malice intent from them, they turn and look to be scanning the two.

"What are you doing?" She asked which made them run. "Wait! Stop!" She shouted and chase after them.

Okuyasu decided to help, but the person they chase was faster and already had a head start. Sunset stop as a car came down the street, they person quickly got on the bus and was long gone now.

"Who was that?" She said with narrow eyes.

"No idea. But I doubt it the last time we'll be seeing them." He said plainly.

On the bus the person take a sit and relax, they let out a sigh of relief and removed their hood. Which revealed them to look like an exact copy of Twilight! But they had their hair in a bun and wear glasses.

The bus stops at a larger and more fancy school, and entered inside and continue to walk through the halls until they made it to a room full of technology and a chart cover in thumb tacks and red string, it was clear that this person was studying Canterlot High for a while.

They look to be taken apart the scanner and then reconstructing it into something else, they turned it into a high tech necklace, then smile with pride.

* * *

Back at Canterlot High everyone was in the last library, Okuyasu was leaning against a chair and was napping, everyone else was reading.

"She was definitely doing something to the statue. Or was going to to." Sunset told them.

"Do you think she came through the portal from Equestria?" Fluttershy asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure me and Okuyasu would've noticed that. I think she was from over here." She told Fluttershy.

"Well, that's a relief. The last thing we need is another magical so-and-so bent on world domination coming over from Equestria." Applejack said winking at Sunset, who smirked.

"Agreed! I have no interest in another fight against the powers of evil magic. The wear and tear of my wardrobe is just too much to keep up with." Rarity agreed.

"Still, a mysterious figure snooping around the portal? Don't you wanna know what she was up to?" Sunset asked.

"I don't even want to guess." Fluttershy said, shuddering.

"Well, you don't have to because I've totally figured out who it was." Rainbow Dash said a bit loud, waking Okuyasu up.

"Who! Who!" Pinkie asked excited. "A nighttime statue cleaner? A magical portal maintenance maintainer? A gardener?" She asked with glee, Okuyasu wonder where she got thought idea from.

"Seeing as how they got off a bus from the city and got back on a bus headed to the city, I'll bet they go to… " Rainbow Dash started. "Crystal Prep!" All of them groaned.

"Yep! With the Friendship Game starting tomorrow, they'd totally try to prank us by defacing the Wondercolt Statue." Rainbow Dash said upset.

"Why would anyone take a bus all the way from the city for that?" Sunset asked confused.

"Because the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts are our biggest rivals." Applejack answered.

"Because that's just what the students at Crystal Prep would do?" Rarity answered.

"Because if even though they beat us in everything… soccer, tennis, golf… they still have to gloat!" Rainbow Dash said in frustration as she revealed a picture of the statue being defaced.

"Sounds like a real bunch of cocky rich kid asshole." He said no liking the sound of it.

"Seems kinda silly to me?" Sunset told them.

"Silly?" Everyone asked looking insulted.

"So I guess you think the Friendship Games are silly, too." Rainbow Dash asked.

Okuyasu stay out of this one, he was an idiot but even he knows not to get in between girls fight.

"Well, it's not like we'll be fighting the powers of evil magic." Sunset stated.

"No. We'll be fighting against a school full of meanies. Not everything has to be magical to be important." Fluttershy stated.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I know it's a big deal." Sunset told them.

"Oh! That's putting it mildly, darling. They're still revamping the playing field in preparation." Rarity told them.

"I just don't understand why there's this big rivalry. Aren't the Friendship Games supposed to be about our two schools getting along?" Sunset asked.

"Well, it's kinda hard to get along with someone who beats you at everything." Applejack said plainly.

This seems like a big deal, Okuyasu wasn't around here long so he didn't understand the meaning of the games, but what he did know was that winning and then adding insult to injury, was a move only assholes will make from getting full of themselves.

"Not anymore! This time? Things are gonna be different." Rainbow Dash said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Sunset asked.

"Oh, you'll find out." She told her with a confident smile.

Soon people started clearing out the library, Okuyasu had enough rest and now was getting up and stretched, he follow the girls on the way out. He asked what where the Friendship Games, Rainbow Dash told him the specifics of it. This year for some reason she told him that they had a plan this year, Okuyasu was confused by what she meet by that as he saw her smirk.

Everyone was now in the main gym as Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, were given a speech to get everyone damped spirit a boost.

"As I am sure you all know, tomorrow Canterlot High School will be hosting our fellow students from Crystal Prep Academy as we join together in the spirit of excellence sportsmanship and fidelity to compete in the Friendship Games." She said pridely.

Everyone just murmurs and give half baked applause, Okuyasu sweatdrop at this.

"_Jeez try not to sound too excited._" He thought.

"Since the games only happen every four years, I'm sure you're all curious what goes on." Principal Celestia stated.

"You mean other than us losing?" Flash asked.

Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna frown at this, no matter how true it was.

"And that is exactly why I've asked Rainbow Dash to come up and give you all a little um, context." She stated.

"Thank you, Principal Celestia." She said. "Ahem. I know a lot of you might think there's no way we can beat fancy school like Crystal Prep at anything." She stated firmly.

"Unless it's a losing to Crystal Prep competition cause we're really good at that!" Pinkie shouted.

"Agh. And I know CHS has never won the Friendship Game even once." She continued.

"Oh dear. I hope this speech isn't meant to be motivational." Rarity whisper to Sunset.

"Crystal Prep students are super-athletic, super-smart, and super-motivated. But there's one thing they aren't! They aren't Wondercolts!" She stated firmly and passionately.

She then started to sing, explaining that even though they loss that they're the ones that survive and matter what, because their Wondercolts. Would she was singing Okuyasu activated his **Magic Sight** because he sensed something was changing in Rainbow Dash. the aura around her became move distorted and wild until it reached its peak and changed! To the normal eye she had just "**Pony Up**" but for Okuyasu's magical enhance eyes, her aura was brighter and shinier then everything, like a polish diamond, it was a darker blue and he could even see a rainbow mane.

"Holy shit." He said, surprised.

After she was done and return to normal, everyone joined her. Her musical speech had really pumped up everyone.

"Rainbow Dash! That was amazing." Fluttershy praised. "Even I feel like we can win." She stated.

"I feel like my school pride is at an all-time high!" Rarity said a bit upbeat.

"Is anybody else wondering how Dash ponied up without playing her guitar?" Applejack asked.

"I know, right? It's probably because I'm so awesome." Rainbow Dash said with pride.

"Maybe. I mean, you are awesome. But there's gotta be more to it than that, right? It just seems so random." Sunset asked.

She then turned to Okuyasu, who was thinking to himself.

"Say Okuyasu what do you think?" She asked the punk.

"Hmmm? Why ask me? I'm not the magical genius here." He said plainly.

"Yeah, but you have the power to see people's aura right? Did something seems off about Rainbow Dash's aura?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure, it, much less being "off" and more so a changed. The magic within all of you has become distorted and all over the place, it could be some kind of magic metamorphosis, or something." He said with a shrug rubbing his head from thinking that hard on how to put it into works. "I say this much, after Rainbow Dash "**Pony Up**" her aura became more refined and solidly polish." He answered.

"Well, it would be nice if you all could get a handle on it." Vice Principal Luna told them. "We'd like to keep magic as far away from the Friendship Game as possible. We don't want to be accused of cheating." She stated firmly.

"We don't need magic to defeat those hoity-toity Crystal Preppers!" Rarity said.

All of them agreed.

"Still. The Friendship Games are serious business. We don't want any surprises, especially the kind that could cause us to forfeit." She told them. Sunset Shimmer. You came from a world of magic; and Mr. Nijimura came from another world as well, perhaps you two can get to the bottom of our magical development." She asked the two.

Okuyasu didn't come from a world of magic, but bizarre situations were a close second.

"I'll do my best." Sunset stated.

"I'll try." Okuyasu said plainly.

"OK! Anybody have any guesses what the events are gonna be? Rainbow Dash asked.

"Pie-eating? Cake-eating? [Gasp] Pancake-eating!" She said in excitement slamming the two sweets together making splat everyone.

Okuyasu was biggest victim as the sweet splat on his face, he swipe it off his face and tasted it. It wasn't bad, but he wish that next time Pinkie Pie would take it easy. Though he didn't mind the increase of her "assist".

"They won't even let us see what they're doing to the field. You think they'd at least tell competitors what they're competing in." Applejack sighed.

"It could be anything." Fluttershy said nervously.

"Anything? How will I ever pick the right outfit?" Rarity said with a bit of a panic.

"I really want to help, but I think I'd better go focus on figuring out why Rainbow Dash ponied up. "See ya later!" Sunset said.

"Seems like she's got everything under control. Nothing to worry about." Pinkie Pie assured.

Okuyasu was going to join Sunset but he felt someone pull his collar and he turned to see Rainbow Dash doing so.

"Yes." He asked, confused.

"Your coming with me." She stated firmly.

"Why?" He asked, with a raised brow.

"We need to get you ready for the Friendship Games! Your going to be joining us so it only natural you get filled on all the ins and outs." She told the punk as she drag him a bit. He deadpanned, how the hell did he end up joining? He doesn't remember signing up at all. "With you here, our chances of winning are even higher, your welcome for me telling Principal Celestia you join!" She said with a smile.

Okuyasu just gave her a blank stare, he then sighed and as Rainbow Dash was failing at dragging him along because of the weight differences, he walked in the direction she was pulling in, dragging her with no effort.

Sunset was having her trouble trying to figure out how Rainbow Dash "**Pony Up**", what Okuyasu told her may be the answer to what was going on, but he also said that all of them were having the same thing. Could that mean more "**Pony Ups**"? She looked to Twilight for this kind of thing because she wasn't sure what to do.

* * *

At Crystal Prep, the Twilight look alike was walking through the school, she looked unhappy as she was walking she tried not to bump into anyone, but the same couldn't be said for the people doing so. She finally made it to her home-made lab, but as she walked through the door she hit a dog that looked just like Spike, hit he the trash can.

"Spike! Spii-ike!" She shouted.

And he burst out the trash can like nothing happened.

"There you are!" She said happy as the dog jump and liked her face. "OK, OK." She told him as he calm down.

"Last night's field test confirmed it, Spike." She told her dog. "With this device I can track and contain the bizarre energy coming from Canterlot High." Her dog started to snarl at the name. "I know you didn't like me going over there, but I just couldn't wait. And soon, I'll have all the time I need. All of Crystal Prep is going to be there for the Friendship Game. I just hope all the rivalry nonsense doesn't get in the way of my research. If I can collect enough data on these EM frequencies, I should be able to extrapolate the waveforms to determine their origin. That would practically guarantee my entrance into the Everton Independents Study Program." She with glee and excitement and then lean back to far in her chair and fall.

She was now on the floor as Spike was licking her on the face, there was a knock on the door.

"Twilight, you know the rule against pets." Said a woman with pink skin, hot pink eyes, and purple, yellow, and pink hair.

"Well, Spike isn't a pet, Dean Candance." She assured the woman and picked him up. "He's the focus of my research project, 'Human/Canine Cohabitation: Effects and Implications'." She said with a smile.

"If you say so… but Principal Cinch is highly allergic so I suggest you put on a clean shirt." The Dean advised.

"Why?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"Because she wants to see you. And one other." She answered.

"Maybe she has news about my application to Everton!" She said in excitement.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Are you sure that's what you really want?" She asked Twilight.

"Why wouldn't it be?" She asked. "A program that allows me to focus all my attention on my own advanced math and science projects. What a dream come true!" She said gushing over the possibilities.

"But there aren't any classrooms with other students. You'll be doing everything on your own." She said a bit worried.

"That's why it's called an Independent Study Program." She countered.

"I just don't want you to miss out on anything, that's all. Being around other people isn't a bad thing. Sometimes it's how you learn the most about yourself." She said honestly.

"I guess." Twilight said unsure.

"Meet you in Principal's Cinch office in a few minutes." She asked before leaving and Twilight nodded.

Once Dean Candance was gone, Twilight turned to Spike.

"What's she so worried about? Everton is exactly what I need right now."She said firmly. "It's not like I have anything left to learn at Crystal Prep." She sighed.

Twilight felt out of place, here she was the smartest student and had the highest grades in each class, a natural born genius but she wanted more! She wants to search for more out in the world, and see and learn new things and mysterious! She had nothing left here at Crystal Prep, that being said she didn't have anything but Spike to begin with.

She made it to Principal Cinch's office and entered, Candance insist she in and to have a sit, once she did the door closed it revealed her brother.

"Shining Armor? Why my brother doing here?" Twilight asked confused.

"As an alumni, Principal Cinch thought he could provide some unique perspective." Candace asked.

"Perspective on what?" She asked confused.

"Why, the Friendships Games of course." Principal Cinch said herself. "You competed in the Games, did you not, Shining Armor?" She asked Twilight brother, who was busy staring at Candance.

"I did." He answered.

"And do you happen to recall who won?" She asked sternly.

"Crystal Prep did. We always win." He asked with a smirk.

"We always win." Cinch said looking at Twilight.

"Why did you ask to see me?" She said a bit timid.

"Twilight I'll be honest. It doesn't matter whether or not Crystal Prep wins or loses." She said polishing a trophy. "The important thing is that we are expected to win because Crystal Prep has a reputation. And it is that reputation, my reputation, that is responsible for everything that we have here. For everything you've done here." She stated firmly looking at her. "And you've done quite a lot, haven't you? Your not the only one, another have done his fair share." She praised.

"I don't know. I guess." Twilight said timid.

"Oh, don't be modest. You're one of the best students this school has ever seen." She praised. "What I can't understand is why my one of my best students wouldn't want to compete." She frowns slightly.

"In the Friendship Game?" She said confused.

"Look, Twily, I know it's not really your thing, but representing the school is kinda a big deal, few both of you." Her brother told her.

Twilight wasn't sure about joining, but she had a good idea who else would be joining. Tiber Kaiyo, he was the most athletic and strongest student in Crystal Prep. being head of the Karate club and it's only member, he was a prodigy in his own right, but he never entered the game because he saw them as a waste of his time.

"Plus they could really use your help." He said kindly to her.

"It seems Canterlot High is going under something of a Renaissance. Test scores are up. Grades, even athletics are on the rise. You see they're developing somewhere of a reputation. This. Cannot. Happen." She said being firm.

"Principal Cinch, I can't possibly participate in the Games, my work here is very-" She begun.

"Ah, yes. Your work." She interrupt Twilight. "Cadance, could you and Shining Armor find my contact sheet for Everton Independent Study Program, and please sent Tiber up here as well."

"Of course." Cadance said, leaving

"I understand you've applied. You see, of the advantage of having a reputation is a certain amount of influence in such things. So let me offer you a deal. In return for contributing your agile mind in these Games, I will use my influence to guarantee your application is approved. Thought I supposed I could also have it denied. What do you think I should do?" She said slyly.

Elsewhere out said, a teenage boy was meditating, he place his Crystal Prep uniform to the side and was wearing a white karate uniform with a black belt, he had light blue skin, dark blue hair that was spike and in a ponytail, he surrounded by ten solid wooden dummies, he inhaled and exhaled. He was clearing his mind and focusing all five of his senses.

Cadance appeared in the back door, knowing where he would be. This was were Tiber Kaiyo came to focus and train, he could sense her presence with ease.

"Miss Cadance, for your own safe please stay where you are." He advised in a clam and slight deep tone.

When he got up he height was 5'6 and he had a lean but solid muscular body, he begins to do Tai Chi as his body move like the motion of water, he then opened his eyes which were indigo, and continue to move and as he did so it looks like he was becoming distorted, no more so he was creating mirages of himself, and then at a fast pace, faster than the human eye could see he circle all the dummies and hits them with solid aim strikes. Once he's done, he grabs his uniform and walks up to Cadance, moment let the wooden dummies burst into pieces as if a tide wave over them. Cadance was about to let know about Principal Cinch, but he cuts her off.

"I'll join." He told her.

Tiber was good at reading the intentions of people, by looking them in the eyes and reading there emotions, he could come up with an accuracy guess to what type of person they were and what they want. His first look at Cinch reveal all of what he needed from her, which was why he rejected her claim to join the "Friendship" Games it was so she could use him for his physical abilities and nothing more.

She cared about winning and the sensation of being superior over others, that how it was in this school, everyone believed they were better then everyone else. It both disgusted and frustrated him, none of them know the meaning of struggling to gain strength.

Cadence, Twilight, and even Shining Armor were above those negative thoughts. He respected Twilight for her kind nature and true genius that surpassed him, Cadance was a natural good-hearted person and that was rare in this school. Shining Armor was an honorable person, but the sense of winning as dull his mind and boosted his ego.

Tiber prided himself with his strength and skill, he always train and practice to become better than the day before, and acted with the honor of a warrior spirit. He refuses to be a tool in Cinch's twist logic to further inflate her ego and reputation, so why was he joining the Friendship Games now?

He could sense a change in the winds, there was a bizarre feeling that nagged at Tiber to see the source, and in the hope of finding this source he would find a worthy opponent to face in battle, he was the strongest in Crystal Prep, so he was going to test his might against Canterlot High mightiest!

"There's a change in the air, the wave of fate continue to crash. Let us see what you have Canterlot High." He stated and continued to walk.

* * *

**Omake:**

Right now Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack were walking through the halls of the school, they were looking for Sunset or Okuyasu, maybe both.

Ooooh. They heard what said like a moan.

Fluttershy: Wh-What was that? A gh-ghost? She asked in fright.

Rarity: Nonsense darling, I'm sure it wasn't a ghost. She assured.

O-oooh. Oooooh. Yeaaah. The voice continued to say.

Applejack: It definitely something, let go find out. She told the two.

They follow the sounds of the moan, until the reach the music room where the moans were coming from.

Oooooh G-Geeez. The voice said.

When they heard the voice it sounded close to Okuyasu's voice.

Rarity: Is… Is that Okuyasu's voice?

Okuyasu: H-Hey! Watch it Sunset! I-I'm sensitive! He moaned.

That made the three blush, it couldn't possibly be what they were thinking of, could it?

Sunset: Relax, you told me your need help with this right? So let me do it~. She told the punk.

Okuyasu: F-Fine, ju-just be carefu- OOOOOOH! He moaned louder.

Sunset: Wow, your really tense. Don't worry, I'll help you relieve some of this… tension~. She assured the punk.

He was now grunting and moaning, asking her to continue, the three couldn't believe what they were hearing! Fluttershy cover her face that was bright red, Rarity cover her mouth in shock as her eyes widened in shock as she was blushing, and Applejack used her hat to cover her face as it was blushing and also had any… secret intent or thoughts.

None of them said a word, they just left the two with their "business". Meanwhile inside the room Okuyasu was shirtless as Sunset was rubbing and massaging his back and shoulders.

Okuyasu was finally free from Rainbow Dash, and while he and Sunset were in the music room, he trying to get comfortable so he could rest but his soreness made impossible to get in a relaxing mood.

He ask Sunset to help him out because it was driving him crazy, she agreed to help him and was getting all the sore and stiff area, which was heaven to the punk. This continues until he felt no more tension in his back, he thank Sunset and take a nap.

Would he was napping, he spoke in his sleep. He then said this would Sunset was busy with her assignment.

_Okuyasu: Chapter 7: __**The Friendship Begin! The Duel Of Fists!? More Pony Ups? Part 1**_

* * *

And now it begins, I just drop my first MLP:EG Oc, I hope you like him I want to take different turn here.

What was your favorite part of the Chapter? How do you feel about Tiber Kaiyo? What do you think will happen to Okuyasu in the next chapter? Do you think Okuyasu will do well in the Friendships Game? How do you think he'll feel about Principal Cinch and the Crystal Prep students? Please review me your answer and as always thanks for your support!

Peace!


	7. Chapter 7

Here I am, when I was making Tiber Kaiyo character I wanted him to come off as honorable and fair, not like the other students, I hope to clear this up in this chapter. You'll be happy when you see this, enjoy. And as for Tiber hair style, imagine a cross breed with Giyu Tomikia from Demon Slayer and Rei from Kengan Ashura.

I don't own MLP:EG or JJBA DIU

* * *

Chapter 7: _**The Friendship Begin! The Duel Of Fists!? More Pony Ups? Part 1**_

Twilight was packing up her things, after Cinch made her "deal" Twilight had no choice but to join the Friendship Games, so right now she was packing for the Games. But Spike stopped her because he doesn't like the idea of her going.

"Come on, Spike! I was always going to Canterlot High for the Friendship Games." She told her dog. "The only difference now is that I have to compete. Besides, it's not like Principal Cinch gave me much of a choice." She sighed.

Spike just whimpers at that.

"I know, Spike. I don't like it either. I properly won't be able to collect anywhere near as much data as I thought." She sighed.

She then got and idea and used the high tech necklace she made from the scanner.

"But maybe I can still get some." She smiles and Spike whimpers. "Spike, I wouldn't leave without you!" She assured him. "Just remember to be quiet. And try not to shed."

She made her way to the bus, she was confused on where to go, so she went to see Dean Cadance knew. She accidentally cuts in front of a light yellow skin, freckles on her face, dark purple pink hair with a light blue strain going through that was in a ponytail, and purple eyes.

"Dean Cadance? I'm not really sure where to go?"vTwilgith stated.

"One second, Twilight." She stated.

"You could try at the end of the line." The girl behind her said bitterly.

"What did you say?" Twilight asked not hearing what she said.

"Just that someone as smart as you should definitely go first." She said sweetly.

"I..I didn't mean to… I was just asking!" She tried to explained.

"This is the right bus, Twilight. Go ahead." Cadance told her.

"But… I didn't mean to cut in front." She said saddened.

"Well, it's too late now." She scoffed.

Twilight just frowned and walk on to the bus, but then she was surprised by a girl with crazy blue hair with orange goggles in them, light peach skin, and orange eyes.

"Are we gonna win?" She asked excited.

"I… I don't know." She said unsure.

"Wrong Answer! Try again. Are we gonna win?" she asked with more excitement.

"Um… guess? It's just - I mean, I heard that CHS is doing well now… with their reputation… and, I mean, it's not better than our, of course, but we can't let them do it. You know? Win. I mean. Right?" She said awkwardly.

No one had any words for what she said, the bus driver insisted she take a seat and as she was looking for one, no one wanted to have her seat with them. She found an empty seat next to a girl wearing pink headphones, she had bright green hair, hot pink skin, and was in her own world.

From the other side was a girl wearing glasses that had light gray skin, white and light blue hair that was in pigtails and a blank look on her face.

"Hi, Sugarcoat." Twilight said to the girl.

"That was a really bad speech. You should consider not speaking in public." She blunt and quick.

Next to Sugarcoat was Tiber, he was meditating and was pretty deep in it as well. He was blocking out the sounds of the real world and training in the inner world of his mind. Twilight just let out a sigh.

"Well, Spike, at least I've got you with me." Twilight said to Spike.

But the girl with the headphones turn to Twilight and took off her headphones.

"Dude, you have gotta hear this!" She shouted and place the headphones over Twilight head.

Which made the run to CHS a lot more unpleasant for her.

* * *

Back at the school, the girls were practicing their music skills in the music room, while Okuyasu was sleeping in the music room, he was trying to, and was failing.

"I hope the Friendship Games have a music competition because we would totally rock it!" Rainbow Dash said with excitement.

"Um, we're supposed to keep magic out of the Friendships Games, remember?" Sunset said firmly.

"Easier said than done, darling. I'm sure in Equestria magic does whatever you want, but..." Rarity stated.

"…this isn't Equestria." Sunset finished.

"Well, when it comes to magic, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Applejack assured.

"And while Sunset works on keeping the magic out of the Games, I've been working on what to put in!" Rarity said with glee.

"Rarity, what did you go and do." Applejack asked.

"Well, I had a little time on my hands and since we don't know what the Friendship Games' event are… I made a few options for uniforms!" She said with more glee.

Okuyasu sweatdrop and doubt that was anything close to "little". But he then sense something off with her and used his **Magic Sight** to see her aura was getting out of control like with Rainbow Dash.

"You really didn't have to do that." Rainbow Dash said a bit unsure.

"I know." She said plainly.

"No, you really didn't have to." Applejack stated.

"I KNOW!" She said giggling.

Okuyasu couldn't help but smile at how happy Rarity was, and as her aura grow to it peak.

* * *

Outside the students from Crystal Prep were getting off the bus, as they were Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were greeting Principal Cinch and Dean Cadance.

"Vice Principal Luna can help your students get settled if you like me to show you around, Principal Cinch." Celestia stated kindly. "There have been quite a few changes since you last visited."

"Oh. Yes, Principal Celestia. I'm sure that would be fascinating." Cinch said sarcastically.

Luna and Cadance were in a hug after so many years have gone by.

"Oh, it's always a pleasure to see you, Dean Cadance." Vice Principal Luna said cheerfully. "Even if it means another defeat." She sighed.

"Thank you, Vice Principal, but I hear it's not going to be so easy this time." Dean Cadance assured Luna.

As the students were getting off Twilight was about to get off the bus safely but she was pushed which knocked her over and fall on a girl, she had baby blue skin, magenta eyes, and short light pink and purple hair.

"Seriously." She said not pleased.

"Oh! Sorry. I didn't mean to." Twilight said nervously.

She just storms off the ponytail girl from before was about to bump into her but Twilight made sure not to repeat the same mistake.

"Oh. Sorry. Why don't you go ahead." She said nervous.

"You are such a sweetie." She said sweetly. "I'm watching you." She said not so sweet now.

The headphone girl was jamming to her music, and then Sugarcoat got off.

"You are kinda being a doormat right now." She said bluntly.

Twilight just frowned and was about to move to be anywhere else, but then.

"She's right." Said the voice calmly.

She freak out and turn saw it was Tiber, he finished his mental training for the day and was going to explore.

"Tiber! You scare me there, what do you mean?" She asked him.

Out of all the people at Crystal Prep, she felt that Tiber was more willing to listen, if he so choice to.

"Out of my respect for you and your mind, I'll give you this advice. Those who willingly stick to the shadows of others will never grow." He said calmly and walked away.

She wasn't sure how to take the advice, but before she could her device activated tracking the bizarre waves. She sneaks away from her group, and as she walked inside the school people said hello to her, she thought it was odd but focus on tracking. She then bumped into Flash, this surprised him.

"Twilight? I almost didn't recognize your." He said glad to see her and saw her trying to find her glasses. "When did you start wearing glasses?" He asked confused.

"Um… like, since forever." She said confused by the question.

"Oh. So, how long are here for?" He asked.

"Just for the Friendship Games." She answered.

"Right! Of course. Will totally win with you here." He said in excitement as he put her glasses back on.

She saw his face, but before she could think about it, her device beep letting her know she was close.

"Uh. I've gotta go." she said in a rush.

"Uh, OK. Bye? Aw." He sighed, and then Derpy came by to comfort it, which does little to make him feel better.

Back at the music room everyone but Okuyasu was being used as costume test dummies, he just watched with mild amusement.

"Uh, Rarity? These outfits are great, but why would you put so much time and effort into clothes we might not even wear?" Applejack asked. "Your going to exhausted yourself before the Games even start." she told Rarity.

"Oh, pfft, don't be silly, darling." Rarity stated. Okuyasu saw that her aura was at its peak and was about to transform. "Putting effort into clothes is what I live for! And spending time with my friends fills me with energy!" She said in excitement.

And then she begun to "**Pony Up**", everyone was in awe and Okuyasu saw that her aura was just like Rainbow Dash, it was in her shape and the color was darker and shinier looking more solid.

"Well damn." He said a bit amazed.

"And magic too, I guess." Sunset sighed.

From outside the music room, Twilight's device was picking up high level of the strange waves and direct her in the location of them, not knowing it was magic. When she's close the device opens and then begun absorbing magic, which weakened Rarity a bit.

"Actually, Applejack now that you mention it, I suppose I could use a tiny break. OH!" Rarity said and collapse.

"I told you." Applejack stated.

Okuyasu was slightly shock as he saw the magic left her and move somewhere else.

"_That was odd, when did her magic go?_" He thought to himself, he'll kept this to himself.

Be then Twilight appeared through the door, which shocked everyone. Even Okuyasu was in shock at this, but something was off.

"Twilight?" Everyone said in happiness.

"Um…yes." She said in confusion.

"Well, I'll be! You shoulda told us you were coming." Applejack said.

"Darling, those glasses… what are you wearing? It's so… severe." Rarity stated.

"My uniform?" Twilight in said confused.

"Your uniform for what?" Fluttershy asked confused.

"For Crystal Prep." She answered. "But why does everyone at this school know who I am."

"Did you just say Crystal Prep?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Just then Spike came out from her backpack barking.

"Spike!" They all said.

"You know my dog's name, too?" She said in slight shock.

Meanwhile Principal Celestia was giving Principal Cinch a tour.

"And our music program has especially taken off." She informed, but then saw the other Twilight. "Twilight?" She said in confusion.

"This is getting ridiculous." She sighed.

"I must apologize for the curiosity of my prized student." Cinch said shocking the others.

"Your student?" Celestia said in shock.

"The smart ones are always curious. I'll return her to check in with the rest of her classes." Cinch informed.

And then the two walk off, everyone was left with a lot of questions.

"I didn't know that Twilight had a twin sister." Celestia said in confusion.

"She's doesn't! That Twilight is obviously the Twilight from this world since it couldn't possibly be the Twilight from the pony world since the Twilight from the pony world doesn't go to Crystal Prep or wears glasses!" Pinkie Pie answered.

Principal Celestia was trying to find the words to respond to what Pinkie just said, but couldn't. Hell, Okuyasu felt for a moment that his brain had shutdown and melted.

"Never mind." She said and walked off.

"I think my brain just black out for a moment." He groaned.

Something off with her, but it made sense. He used his **Magic Sight** to see if she really was the other world Twilight, and what he sight… was off. Her aura was faint, it was purple but look like a shapeless blob. And even more so when he saw her life aura, Okuyaus figure out that he could see two different layers of aura, the first being magical aura and which offensively let people be able to use magic and then second their life aura, which is always golden which is the soul.

This world Twilight has two of those aura, but it looked to be faint almost dormant. He properly is overthinking it, it sure as hell was giving him a headache.

"_Good Grief, first the "__**Pony Ups**__" and now this. Something tells me this only the tip of the surprise iceberg._" He thought with a sighed.

Back with Principal Cinch and Twilight, she was bring Twilight with the rest of the student, Tiber didn't wander far, he tried to be Cadance kept him in check.

"I'm sorry, Principal Cinch. I was just following these strange readings. Actually, they led me those girls and-" She explained.

"Twilight, what you do in your free time is of little interest to me." But then she was cut off by Principal Cinch. "But while you're here I… all of Crystal Prep in fact- require your complete focus." She said firmly, making her look down.

"But why does everyone at this school seem to know?" She asked in complete confusion.

"Perhaps they're trying to confuse you. Perhaps they're trying to lure you away." She answer somewhat in a rude way.

"It didn't feel like anyone was trying to lure me." She informed.

"I don't know what they're playing at, but I guarantee it isn't to help us win." She said plainly.

* * *

With the others they were walking through the halls, Okuyasu was wondering about what the Friendship Game would be like, but Sunset look to be a little on edge. Everyone was a bit sour that this worlds Twilight was with Crystal Prep.

"I can't believe our world's Twilight goes to Crystal Prep." Rarity complained.

"You're saying that Twilight's gonna play against us?" Rainbow Dash asked not liking the idea. "She never do that." She said plainly.

"Our Twilight wouldn't." Fluttershy answered.

"Our Twilight is a Princess in Equestria, and an expect in Friendship Magic. And if she was here was here, we'd have already figure out why magic is randomly popping out during pep rallies and costume changes." Sunset said stress out.

The others just look at her, Okuyasu lets out a sigh.

"Sorry, I'm just frustrated that I haven't heard back from her." She sighed.

"She's a Princess of Equestria. Probably got problems of her own. Probably got her own problems to deal with" Applejack told Sunset.

"We certainly can expect for her to drop everything and pop through the portal whenever. Especially if it's to deal with something as a minor as few random "**Pony Ups**". Rarity told her calmly.

"But they aren't "minor. Magic came into this world when I stole Twilight's crown. It's taken a lot for me to earn everyone's trust. If we have to forfeit the games because I can't think of a way to keep it under control." Sunset said upset.

"Oh, Sunset, I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out." Fluttershy told her.

"You're the one who helped us understand what was going on with the Sirens, remember?" Applejack told her.

"I guess. But Twilight was the one who really figure out what we needed to defeat them." Sunset sighed.

"Don't you remember, darling?" Rarity asked. "What we needed to defeat them was you." She assured Sunset.

Okuyasu place a hand on Sunset shoulder giving a assuring smile.

"My Bro once told me: At times like this, the answer will come on it's own." He told her. "You'll figure out when the time comes." He assured.

"All right." Sunset said smiling back.

"Come on, guys. Let's go if we can find any info about the events and come up with a strategy." Rainbow Dash told them and continue to walk down the hall.

Sunset was still unsure and look to be in thought. Okuyasu saw this and kept this to himself.

"You coming, Sunset?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a bit." She told Rainbow Dash.

Only Okuyasu stay behind, Sunset figured as much. She couldn't fool him, he said he was an idiot but he had good instinct.

"I can't make you change your mind, but at the very least took what me and the others to heart, kay?" He said to her.

"I will." Sunset assured him.

Okuyasu walked off to focus on his own situation, and joined the others. Sunset was outside and saw that Twilight still had not reply. She saw the portal and thought she could reach Twilight another way at the this world Twilight device and it took her to the statue, and when Sunset touch the portal Twilight device activate and absorb both Sunset's magic and the statue's magic, both were trying to pull back but where knock down, they saw each other.

"What did you do?" She asked in great concern. Before Twilight could answer.

"Twilight, you have to check in with the others." Cadance told her.

And so she ran off quickly, Sunset goes to checks the portal, and freak out when she couldn't find it, and turned to panicking. After that she went to Okuyasu for help, she needed his **Magic Sight** to check it out.

"Yep, the connection between this point and Equestria has been cut. The magic is completely gone." He told her seeing a black space.

"But where did it go!? How does the portal's magic just… disappear!?" She asked panicking.

"I don't know, I would try to track it's trail. But it is nowhere to be seen." He informed her his eye turning back to normal.

Sunset just let out a long sigh, Okuyasu guide her to the gym where the two students would be "trying" to get to know each other. It look like things were going somewhat well, but the Crystal Prep student didn't make it easy.

With the other all the girls were wearing a new outfit, which Okuyasu enjoy greatly. He was also wearing some new threads, he was spotting a dark blue and white suit with dark blue pants and his regular shoes, and a golden tie, the suit cling to his muscular figure well and it showed off his muscles. They were on their way to the gym, and Sunset was not happy, the girls and Okuyasu were slightly shock.

"What do you mean the portal's gone?" Applejack asked Sunset.

"I mean it's gone! It's closed! It's not there anymore!" Sunset said frustrated.

"How'd that happened?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Somehow the portal's magic disappeared." Okuyasu answered.

They enter the gym and saw everyone here, Okuyasu was getting look from both students as he look like a champ.

"It's probably has something to do with that Twilight." Sunset told the others.

"What in tarnation is she up to?" Applejack asked.

They saw Twilight was holding her device and tracking something, and then bump into one of the other students.

"Leave this to me." Sunset told him.

Okuyasu grab her shoulder firmly but gave her a soft look.

"Just, be calm about it. I don't think she's mean any true harm." He told her.

She just nodded and made her way to Twilight, the girls follow just incase.

"Twilight. What have you been up to?" Sunset asked.

"Me. Oh. I was just-" She said trying to answer.

"Who wants to know?" But one of the Crystal Prep students cut her off.

"Um… we do." Rainbow Dash answered.

"All right, everyone. Let's not get too competitive before the Games even start." Applejack said trying to calm down the tense.

"The Games aren't really competitive since we never lost." Sugarcoat stated bluntly.

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Fluttershy said a bit upset.

"Sorry, dearie, but these Games aren't about being nice." One of the other Crystal Prep said.

"Well, you might use a little tact." Rarity informed.

The tension between them was high now, Twilight back until she bumped into Pinkie Pie.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie." She said holding out her hand for a handshake.

"Oh. Hi. I'm Twilight." She said shaking back, but gave her more energy than needed.

Which made her hair messy and her glasses come loss.

"I know. You look just like my friend. Her name's Twilight, too." She told Twilight and for a moment look just like her.

"That's… weird." She said fixing her hair and glasses.

Just then Okuyasu came by, he figured it was about time to at least try and get to know this Twilight.

"Yo." He said making his presence known.

When Twilight saw Pinkie had a wider smile and a shadow looming over her, she turned and saw Okuyasu. She had a million thoughts running through her head, the first was how big and muscular he was, the second was how small he made her feel, she saw his face and he looked very intimidating.

As for Okuyasu when he got a good look at her, she looked pretty cute, the way she had her hair was done on top with the glasses, made him blush a bit as he felt some way.

"H-He-ello." Was the only word Twilight could say.

H-Hey, na-names Okuyasu. Okuyasu Nijimura." He told her.

"Ni-Nice to-too meet yo-you." She said nervously. "I-I'm Twilight." She told him.

Pinkie Pie just watch smiling, she was enjoying this. Although she wasn't the only one watching, some of the Crystal Prep students saw Okuyasu and felt a mix of intimidation and interest. Honestly Okuyasu didn't look bad, and the suit only highlighted his manly figure and somewhat charm.

"Ni-Nice gla-glasses. The look great on yo-you." He said rubbing his head groaning. "_Nice glasses? The fuck, man?_" He mentally sighed.

"Th-Thanks, ni-nice suit." She told him with a blush. "_He so big. And do people have that much muscle? Where did he get those scars from?_" She thought as she looked at Okuyasu.

Okuyasu raised a brow and then blush a bit, he scratched his right cheek thanking her. Now Pinkie was getting a little jealous and so where the girls after seeing what Okuyasu was doing, but then Pinkie saw the device around Twilight neck.

"What's that?" She asked changing the subject.

"It's sort of a spectrometer. I built it to track EM frequencies, but it can also contain anomalies." Twilight informed the two.

Pinkie Pie just smiled not understanding a single thing Twilight told her, and Okuyasu rub his head trying to figure out what she means.

"It measure things." She clarified.

"Oh." Okuyasu stated.

"Like the party." Pinkie asked.

"Yeah, thought it doesn't look like much of a party to me." Twilight sweatdrop.

"These uptight Crystal Preppers, aren't making it easy." Okuyasu scoffed, and then realize what he said. "N-No offence! I-I mean, yo-your not uptight!" He stutter freaking out.

"None taken." She told him with a sweatdrop.

"I know. Something is differently missing. Come on!" She said and then realize what she must do.

And drags Twilight and Okuyasu off. Meanwhile Principal Celestia was on stage and was making a speech.

"Hello, everyone. I'd like to take this opportunity to greet all of our visitors Crystal Prep Academy and welcome them to CHS." She announce.

Okuyasu was using one hand to push in both large present, he was having a little trouble and complained a bit on why he had to do it. And Pinkie answer because he a manly man.

"Wh-What the hell, is in these things?" He grunted the question.

"Party cannons, of course!" Pinkie answered with excitement.

"And lastly, I would like to recognize the thirteen students that CHS has elected to compete. I don't think we could have chosen a better group to represent the excellence, sportsmanship and friendship the Games stand for." Principal Celestia told everyone.

Pinkie begun her plan, she switch the boring food on the table for cupcakes and other sweets, shut off the lights, and had danceable beats playing. This was turning into a real party, the students from both schools seem to be getting better along.

"Um, are you sure this is a good idea?" Twilight asked unsure about the cannons.

"Absolutely!" Pinkie said firmly with a smile.

And then pull the string on the cannons releasing confetti, which put everyone in awe.

"Damn, Pinkie sure is good at making a party." He said in awe.

He also saw that her aura was at its peak and was changing like Rarity and Rainbow Dash, she then "**Pony Up**" and was floating.

'Ooh! Floaty!" She said with glee.

Okuyasu was shocked, but at the same time impress, he saw Pinkie's aura was more solid, shinier and darker and in the shape of her "**Pony Up**" form. Twilight was knocked back by the force of the cannons and when she was getting up her device started picking up on the energy and begun to absorb it, Okuyasu saw the magic leaving Pinkie, but he was more focus on catching her as she looked like she was going to collapse.

"I am party-pooped." She groaned.

"Take it easy Pinkie, you alright?" He asked her.

"I'm better, now that your holding me." She said with a weak smile.

Even know she was being blunt with him, he could help but laugh a little and even blush. Twilight's device hadn't close yet, and so when a bolt of energy came off the magical orb it created a portal to some forest. After she saw that, she freaked out and close the device and was so confused on what was going on. Everyone was enjoying the party and things seemed to be going well, but then the lights were turned out and the music stopped.

"I'd like to thank Principal Celestia for her unconventional welcome. It's been four years since the last Friendship Games, but its feels as though nothing has changed. Canterlot High continues to pick it competitors in a popular contest and Crystal Prep continues to field its top thirteen students. It is a comfort to know that even after so many years of losses, your school remain committed to its ideal however misguided they may be." She said with arrogance that made Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna frown, Okuyasu could feel his blood boiling with anger. "I wish you all the best of luck, regardless of the inevitable outcome." She said with a smirk.

And like that, both school where back on negative terms which each other.

"Fucking bitch." Okuyasu said pissed off. "She has a lot of nerves, looking down at us. I've never thought I be so disgusted." He sneered clenching his arms as they were crossed.

"Agreed, Principal Cinch is one full of arrogance and dishonor." Said a voice.

And when Okuyasu turn to see who it was that said that it was Tiber, who was wearing an indigo suit and pants with a purple tie.

Back with the girls, Pinkie was still recovering from her drain.

"Oh." She groaned.

"I'm sorry, Pinkie. I thought your party additions were really swell." Applejack praised Pinkie.

"They definitely broke the ice." Fluttershy added.

"Yes. If only that Principal Cinch hadn't frozen it again." Rarity said with a huff.

"Yeah. She's awful." Pinkie groaned.

"Wow. Pinkie what happened to you?" Sunset asked her.

"I don't know. Everyone started having fun after Okuyasu, Twilight, and I fired the party cannons and I Ponied-Up." She told Sunset.

"Of course you did?" Sunset sighed not surprised.

"But then the magic just drained right out of me." Pinkie sighed.

"Wait. What do you mean the drain out of you?" Sunset asked.

"Hey, where is that other Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, she's right…" She was about to point were Twilight was but she was nowhere to be seen. "Uh, she was right here." She said confused.

But just then the felt the wave of a powerful presence, it sent shivers up their spines. When everyone one turn to see who it was, the overwhelming aura was coming from Okuyasu and Tiber. They were looking each other in the eyes, Okuyasu was smirking and Tiber kept his stoic face, but both were giving off a strong fighter spirit.

Earlier on how this happened, Okuyasu was confused on who this person was, he looks to be around his age.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh, my apologize, I'm Tiber Kaiyo. I'll be one of the students that is competing in the Friendship Games." He introduces himself to Okuyasu.

"Really, same for me. Okuyasu Nijimura." He said doing the same.

"Really? If so these Games are finally gotten interesting." Tiber said plainly.

"Why's that?" Okuyasu asked.

"I never play in the Games before, because I saw them as a waste of time. Principal Cinch is always talking about pointless dribble about how things sure go in the Games. It's truly sickens me that this is what things have become now." He said with pure disgust on his face and in his tone.

"Isn't she your principal? Why are you against her or more so here?" He asked confused.

"I sense a change in the winds, Canterlot High has become somewhat a nest for something overwhelming, and I wish to test my skills against it." He answered. "I believe you that person, I can tell from all of the students here, you Okuyasu Nijimura are the strongest." He told him with a change in tone making Okuyasu raise his brow. " And as for Cinch, I never lower myself as to be her tool, Crystal Prep has lost it way." He said with disgust.

"I'll say that Principal Cinch really pissed me off what how much shit she was giving Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, I get that their trying to kind everyone spirits up by giving them hope of winning, but it's clear that everyone can see the bullshit of it being fair and friendly." He scoffed.

"The students of Crystal Prep lack honor, humility, and grace. Their arrogance as turn the Friendship Games from an honorable, sacred, whole-hearted game, into something repulsing." Tiber sighed.

"But even so, I have to do my part in helping them." Okuyasu sighed.

He made a promise, after Rainbow Dash almost beg for Okuyasu to be in the games Principal Celestia agreed, on the terms that Okuyasu keep himself in check, and not get carried away. Her presence and aura was firm but warm and somewhat soothing, like a mother. He promise and soon after hearing those words, Okuyasu was going to bring everything.

"I'll look forward to facing you, and then give you an honorable defeat." Tiber told Okuyasu.

"Oh? Who said I was going to lose? If anything it's you that going to be defeated." Okuyasu said as he fingers cracked a bit.

"I have not intent of losing." Tiber said firmly.

"And I have every intent of winning." Okuyasu said with a smirk.

Both students gave each other a challenging look, neither side wavered as their aura leak out and started to affect everyone else. Even the Principals stop to figure out where the chills were coming from, their aura was almost visible, no one could tell if they were giving off hostile intents or the feeling of excitement. The aura of the two strongest student in both schools.

But the two were brought out there stared down, Sunset snapping Okuyasu out of his trance and Cadance snapping Tiber out his trance.

As both of them were walking away, it was clear… this wasn't over. Both had the same thought running through their head.

"_This Game is going to be fun!_" They thought with excitement.

* * *

**Omake:**

Okuyasu was currently with the girls as they try and come up with a strategy, Okuyasu was only half listening because he only had a part to play in this. He would take a nap, but Rainbow Dash would give him an ear full.

So he listened, he started having a daydream… and it was about the other Twilight.

At first there was only a white blur, but then she appeared, and for some reason was given him a luring look, she then slowly removed her glasses, and then she undid her hair. He wasn't sure where this was going but did go against.

She then started dancing somewhat seducedily, and as she did so got closer. Okuyasu had a visible blush as he continue to enjoy what he was watching, as she was in his face she then started saying his name.

Twilight: Okuyasu…Okuyasu…Okuyasu…Okuyasu…Okuyasu…Okuyas…OKUYASU!

He then shot up away as Rainbow Dash was in his face frowning, he had space out and when the blush came on his face, Okuyasu wasn't sure if he was still spacing out but he saw that Rainbow Dash looked jealous.

Okuyasu: Sorry, I guess I space out. He groaned rubbing his eye.

Rainbow Dash: Ju-Just focus, and try to stay awake. She huffed.

Okuyasu: Cute. He thought as he saw Rainbow Dash pout.

He drooled a little and it drip to the floor it spelled out, _Chapter 8: __**The Friendship Begin! The Duel Of Fists!? More Pony Ups? Part 2**_

* * *

Here we are, the next chapter will be the duel between Okuyasu and Tiber, do miss it! I bring move!

What was your favorite part of the Chapter? How do you think the duel between Okuyasu and Tiber will go? And how do you think Okuyasu will react to finding out Twilight the onc taking the magic? Please review me your answers and as always thanks for your support!

Peace!


	8. Chapter 8

These will be the conclusion, to the first part. Don't miss it! And there will be a OC Stand User figuth, and more things you never thought would happen, enjoy!

I don't own MLP: EG or JoJo DIU

* * *

Chapter 8: **The Friendship Begin! The Duel Of Fists!? More Pony Ups? Part 2**

It was now the day of the Friendship Games, and Okuyasu was pumped to see how this would go. Of course there was going to be a parts that would involve for him to use his head, but there also a parts that involve him using his physical strength, plus he was excited about his duel with Tiber, their were three events and his duel was in between the first and second.

"Welcome to the first event, the Academic Decathlon. You be scored on Chemistry, Home ec, and everything in between. But remember only the six students from each team with the most points will move on to event number two. Good luck!" Cadance told them.

"_This is going to be something._" Okuyasu thought getting excited.

The Games began, the first was Chemistry and it was easy, for most people. The next one was baking and Pinkie excelled at that! After that was Workshop and the Crystal Prep student did well in that. Next was a spelling bee, and both sides were doing well but where dropping like flies, of course Okuyasu failed. And now it was the last round of first event and it looks like Twilight and Sunset where in neck in neck to finish a very complicated math problem, it was close but in the end… Twilight got the right answer.

"That means the winner of the Friendship Games' first event is Twilight Sparkle and Crystal Prep!" Vice Principal Luna said.

Twilight was glad, but the Crystal students only did a light applause and murmurs.

"That was awesome!" Rainbow Dash told Sunset.

"Truly amazing!" Rarity praised.

"But we didn't win!" Sunset informed.

"That was as close to winning as Canterlot's ever been." Applejack told her.

"After a careful tally of the point, we'd like to present the students moving on to the Friendship Games' second events." Cadance informed. "There will be a short pause as the gym is getting ready for the two student in the Games." Told everyone.

Everyone applauded, the bizarre thing was that both Okuyasu and Tiber were gone once the first event concluded. Twilight join the others as they were slow but she was approach by Flash.

"Congratulations. You were really great." He complimented her.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me." She told him and walked off.

"Ok, then. Aw." He sighed.

With Sunset and the girls, she couldn't see Okuyasu anywhere. He was here a moment ago but now he was gone.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Okuyasu?" Sunset asked.

"He said he was going to get ready for something, I ask for what but he only said, 'that he need to fix something'." Rainbow Dash told her.

Moments later as they were walking down the hall, they heard a loud crashing sound, like something was being pummeled! After a moment the sound stopped, they rush to see where the sound came from, they saw a lone door at the end of the hall, it was dark gray door. They open the door and were surprised to see what was inside.

It was a single large empty room, that had stone gray walls, with a lone window to the side. But was shocking was that Okuyasu was sitting on the floor shirtless, panting, and covered in sweat. In front of him was the wall, but it was covered in fist-shape dents all over, not a single spot was missed.

"Hehehe, now that more like it." He said smiling.

The girls blush at the sight, the sun was shining through the window and as the light hit his body, the sweat made his body gleam, highlighting his scarred muscular figure. They could have swear for a moment he was some kind of shiny muscle god. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash cover their nose as a little blood leaked.

"Uuuuuh." Was all Sunset could say.

"Hmmm?" He said in confusion and see the girls. "Oh? Hey, I just getting in some practice." He told them.

"Fo-For what?" Sunset asked.

"For my duel, me and that Tiber guy are going to face each other." He told them. "This is going to be fun! I just shaking off any tense muscles I have left, but thankfully I no longer feel sore and I'm good and ready." He said smiling in excitement.

The girls were too busy staring at his figure, but then Sunset snapped out of it to ask him what he met.

"Wait? What do you mean duel? Like a fight?" She asked confused and a bit concerned.

"In a way, but more test of our strength. Like school wrestling or karate tournaments. It's not like we're going to go crazy and beat the living shit out of each other." He assured them.

It took a lot of convincing from both sides to get the okay for the duel. Principal Celestia was against the thought of violence in the Friendship Games, Okuyasu assure her that they wouldn't go crazy. Principal Cinch didn't seem to care, but thought this choice of style look barbaric, Dean Cadance didn't want either side getting badly injured, but Tiber told that he makes sure to keep his cool.

Outside Tiber was meditating, but also doing some mental training. He was in front of a tree and as he slowly gets up and attacks with a blurring flurry of punches and kicks, that look like a rushing tide.

"Tiber." Dean Cadance calls him, he stops his assault.

He opens his eyes and turns to face her, as he's wearing is karate uniform.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked him.

"Yes." He said firmly. "If your concerned about my health I'll be fine, I have no intention of losing." He said and walked off.

"I just want to make sure you don't push yourself too far." She told him, concerned.

"I'll be fine. Thank you for both your concern and this chance." He told her softly and left.

Cadance turned a saw that all the bark on the trees was now gone, and what she saw was a wave carving made into the barkless tree.

* * *

Inside the school gym, there was a large white ring on the floor and padding as well just in case, Tiber enters the ring and sit in a meditation pose, waiting for Okuyasu. Both students of CHS and CP were waiting as well.

The girls entered, but before that Pinkie Pie had set up party cannon, there were three on each side of the door. She then pull out a boombox, she begin to look through her bag and pull the CD and places it in and press play.

(**Kengan Ashura OP "KING & ASHLEY" By FIRST STORY**)

The doors burst open as smoke is seen, and a red carpet was rolling all the way to the ring. A silhouette is seen coming through the smoke, and it revealed to be Okuyasu, but he was wearing a dark blue hooded cap that covers his face and body like most boxer and tight black pants that shine in the light and was barefooted.

He walked across the red carpet slowly given off an aura of dominance, the party cannons went off as he walk making it rain golden confetti, when he was in the ring. He took off the hooded cap and revealed he was wearing a plain white shirt that strain against his muscular body and black fingerless gloves.

Just then the music ended, Okuyasu looked at Tiber and smirked. He wasn't finished and he slowly raised both arms and strike a muscle posed, flexing. But as he flexes the shirt strain more against his body until it could no longer handle the strain, and burst into pieces revealing his scarred and muscular body to everyone! Which shock them, the girls blushed at this, the female students blush at Okuyasu's figure, even Celestia, Luna, And Cadance were in shock and blushing by the young man figure.

Tiber opens his eye and look at Okuyasu and see that he has a WC in blue, painted on his chest for all to see, which stands for WonderColts.

"That was quite the flashy and over the top entrance." Tiber told the Stand User.

"I figure I since this is a Game and all, that I make an entrance as big and flashy as possible." Okuyasu smirked, blind to the fact he had some of the female's minds in overdrive.

"You are a strange one. But I'm impressed, you have a strong and solid figure, and impressive scars to match." He praised Okuyasu.

"Thanks, but I'm more than just a pretty face with a smoking body." He said cracking his knuckles.

"Then show me." Tiber said unleashing his aura fully.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Okuyasu smirked unleashing his aura fully as well.

There a dense tension in the air, both students were stating their dominance, which was almost suffocating. It was like two beasts were challenging each other to see which one of them was stronger.

Principal Celestia explained the rules, and they were that neither of them were to cheat, strike with the intent to hurt or do worse, and whichever was knocked out or pin to the ground for 5 seconds is the loser, and she then started the duel.

No more stalling, it was time to begin!

* * *

(**Kengan Ashura Ost "Battle"**)

Both of them rush each other and throw a punch at clash into each other making a small boom.

They struggle against each other, both were trying to overwhelm the other with strength alone. Okuyasu was slowly showing he was the physically stronger one of the two, and was pushing Tiber fist back. Okuyasu was ready another punches and throw it as Tiber back away swiftly and took full contact karate stance.

"Oh? So you know karate?" Okuyasu asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I am a master of the art of karate. Let me show just how skilled I am." Tiber told Okuyasu.

Tiber rush Okuyasu, when the punk charged to do a high kick, Tiber duck under it, once he was within Okuyasu's range he deliver a punch to the face, knocking him back a bit, Okuyaus was surprised but rush for a countered and throw a few punches but they were deflected by Tiber who move as he deflected Okuyasu attacks, Tiber proves to be the faster of the two.

He deliver a karate chop to Okuyasu right shoulder, it was strong but Okuyasu stood firm. He throws a right hook at Tiber, but he dodged and counter with another karate chop to the side of his head. Okuyasu was daze a bit and keep throwing punches, Tiber dodge them with ease and attack with straight punch to the chest, he was surprised by the amount of muscles Okuyasu had that absorb most of the hit, Okuyasu was pushed back a bit and look to be going for a left hook but the attack was dodged.

Tiber goes for a rising punch to the face, which knock Okuyasu back, Tiber attacks with a front kick but Okuyasu blocked. Tiber attack with jabbing punches, dodge and move around as Okuyasu took his hit and kept trying to swung at him, but he was too fast. He strikes Okuyasu with a mid-level punch and then follow up with a backhand strike across the face. Okuyasu back up as he took a knee, panting and cover in slight bruises but nothing to serious.

"This is looking pretty bad, can Okuyasu even beat the guy?" Rainbow Dash asked concerned.

"I don't know, Okuyasu looked to be ready for this after what he did to the wall. So he should be ready." Applejack said wanting to believe in Okuyasu.

"But he barely landed a hand on that boy." Rarity said in concerned as well.

It's impossible for him to win, Tiber is far more faster, more skilled, and smarter." Sugarcoat told them, making the glare at her.

"Don't count him out yet!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Okuyasu got up and rushed at Tiber, he waited for the right moment and when Okuyasu threw a punch Tiber dodge and attacked with a reserve punch to his stomach, Okuyasu grunted and was stopped for a moment, that gave Tiber the opened to attack with middle finger strike to the chin. Taking Okuyasu's light out for a moment.

"You fought well, but not well enough… Okuyasu Nijimura. Even so, I'm still grateful that you gave me this fight." Tiber told him with a tone of respect.

He was about to walk off, believing that he had won.

"Hold up." Said Okuyasu, he slowly got up and to his feet. "We're not done yet, I still get more in me." Okuyasu said firmly.

His legs were shaking and he couldn't see straight for a moment, but he still stood on his feet.

"You still stand after taking a blow like that? I'm impressed." Tiber told the punk.

"Don't count me out, I told you I intentions to win and nothing more!" Okuyasu shouted proudly.

"And I told you, I have no intentions of losing." Tiber told him firmly.

"Hahahahaha, then come and prove it!" Okuyasu said cracking his knuckles.

Tiber didn't uses any word and rush at Okuyasu attacking with jabbing punches, Okuyasu didn't block and tries to attack, but Tiber was to swift and dodge his attacks. But when Tiber went for front kick, Okuyasu block it and was about to grab his leg, but Tiber moves away. Okuyasu was panting but he wasn't going to let him get away that easily and continue to throw punches and kick even though Tiber could dodge them.

"_What's he trying to do? He knows that I'm more agile and quicker than him, so why try and continue this mindless flailing._" Tiber though.

Okuyasu was panting and get sweaty, but he continues to do rush attack. Tiber dodge and hits Okuyasu with a hook punch but that did little to stop Okuyasu from continuing his assault.

"_Is he trying to make me waste stamina in hope of taken me down? If so he'll fall first, with how much he's wasting and the ongoing damage I'm adding._" Tiber thought as he attacked with a sidekick to Okuyasu leg.

Okuyasu grunted and took a knee, he was almost exhausted and he still has yet to land a blow. But even so Okuyasu smirked? Why was he smirking? It was not a good sign.

"I finally got it." Okuyasu muttered.

He rush Tiber and did a left swung that Tiber dodge and goes for a straight punch, but the attack was blocked before it even touch him. Tiber back away and attack with a spin kick aim for Okuyasu's head, but he blocked that as well, Tiber goes for a palm thrust but Okuyasu block that too.

Okuyasu throw and right hook but Tiber dodge and counters with a straight forward punch but Okuyasu blocks it. And attacks with a right kick, but Tiber dodges it and attack with a jumping spin kick but Okuyasu blocked it. He raised his right foot and does ax kick, Tiber dodges the attack and saw how it slam into the mat and left a foot shape dent in it.

Tiber eyes widened, that kind of power was nothing Tiber had seen before. Okuyasu continues to throw punches, Tiber dodge and tried to counter, but Okuyasu is able to block his attack no matter what, Tiber was trying to process how this was possible.

"_What's going on? I never duel with something like this before!_" He thought in shock. "_Was all the mindless flailing a way for him to measure and study the timing of my strikes!?_" Tiber thought surprised.

Okuyasu continue his assault, Tiber was dodging more frequently and as the duel continue Tiber look to be struggling and was trying to get the edge, but couldn't. Okuyasu attack were getting closer to home, but Tiber was still faster. Okuyasu learn the side effects to his **Magic Sight** were that they strengthen his eye sight, he could see more clearly and accurately which meant he could attack with more precision and counts Tiber's speed, not because he couldn't, but because he didn't, his mind know this but his body wasn't caught up yet. Which is why he pointless attack to study his reaction time with striking and dodging, he got one of them down and was close to landing a hit.

Tiber continue to dodge as he backs away, all of his attacks were being blocked, and he was having a harder time avoid Okuyasu's attacks. He felt something… something he never thought he would feel… was he excited? By the fact he was facing a challenge? Tiber could feel himself get sweaty, he could hear his heart pounding.

"_This feeling? Is this… excitement?_" Tiber thought as he just barely dodge another attack. "_I see, Okuyasu Nijimura… you are something else._" He said now getting fired up.

Okuyasu goes for a right hook but Tiber dodges and counters with a palm strike that gets Okuyasu in the face, Tiber increase his speed, and follows up with a high kick to the face, and then a crescent-moon kick to his right side. Okuyasu grunts in pain and tries to and goes for a left hook but Tiber dodges and push Okuyasu back with six punching strikes to the chest, he staggers a bit, but as he tries to fix himself Tiber charges at him and jump in the air attacks with a twin dropkick to the face as he hits Okuyasu with both feet.

* * *

(**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: "Okuyasu's Theme"**)

Okuyasu felt the blow shake his brain, he almost black out for a moment and falls to his knees, he felt a bit of blood drop from his right nostril. He checks his nose and saw it, he was still a bit dazed but saw it, at that moment Okuyasu know... playtime with their warm up, was over. Tiber was getting fired up and now so was he!

"Hehehe, so that's how were playing? Very well then… I'll bring my all now." Okuyasu said softly as he got up and smirked.

There was a different feeling in the air, Okuyasu's smirk was different and he gave off an unusual aura, it was intense and more heavy. Everyone felt the wave, it was made them silent at what they would see next, the girls watch and were both shocked and worried. Tiber got in a standard defensive karate stance and made sure there were no opening, he had a serious look on his face now.

This surprised many of the CP student and Principal Cinch, Candance grow worried, whenever Tiber face someone in a fight if they push him far enough he would take a stance for defence but the level of how serious he was with it was measured by the look on his face, he always had a stoic look on his face even when taken his stance but it dropped slightly on how high the threat level, but never has Tiber show such a serious face before that said a lot of the person he's facing right now.

"_Something has changed, he's different. The pressure he's given off._" Tiber thought seriously.

No words were needed, Okuyasu rush Tiber with new found speed and goes for a right hook, it dodge as Tiber goes for a karate chop to the neck but it block and Okuyasu goes for a knee to the gut, but Tiber back away and goes got backfoot kick but Okuyasu block it and counters with an ax kick but Tiber dodge and goes for a spear hand strike that Okuyasu dodges and goes for a right roundhouse kick but Tiber duck under it and quickly do a knifehand chop to the right shin which Okuyasu flinches at and goes for a charges and uses his left elbow to add damage, but Tiber dodges and does a hammer-fist strike to his right thigh.

Okuyasu flinches and quickly turn and goes for a left kick, but Tiber jumps over it and does a two knuckle fist strike right at Okuyasu's face, but he blocks with he left arm. And before Tiber could retreat Okuyasu grabbed him with his right arm and slams him into the mat, Tiber wheezed from the throw and quickly rolls out the way of a punch. Tiber quickly goes up but Okuyasu was already in front of him and does a straight forward kick, Tiber does a full arm bar guard, he pushed back but is firm, Okuyasu goes for straight forward punch trying to break the guard, his body was finally catching up with his mind and sight, his blow were able to connect, even if just a little.

He attack Tiber with a barrage of punches and kicks, Tiber kept his guard up but his arms were getting bruised up for all the blows, he was sweating and gritting his teeth. CP students were beyond shock, Tiber has never been pushed back before! Cinch was in shock as well, Tiber has study and train in the ways of karate and the human body! He study and train to the best of his abilities! So how was it he now being pushed back. Cadance was amazed but also worry, not for Tiber… but for Okuyasu.

"_Tiber, your not thinking of using __that__? Are you?_" She thought with great concerned.

Okuyasu deliver and firm right kick, and then goes for a left hook, and follows up and goes a right straight forward punch, Tiber plants his feet but feel the blow push him, he gritted his teeth. He never experience this before! And he felt as if he was being back into a corner!

"Holy Crap! Okuyasu is completely winning!" Rainbow Dash in excitement.

"He has that guy on the run. Maybe he can win this!" Applejack agreeing.

CHS started cheering for Okuyasu as he continues to push Tiber back, he kept throwing punches and kicks, he could see Tiber was at the end of his rope so all he needed to do was continuing wailing on him until he guard broke and land a good solid blow and knock him out. But the only ones showing great were Dean Candance and Fluttershy, she know Tiber still had a few aces up his sleeve, mostly two. Fluttershy was getting the feeling similar to a corned predator, if it was pushed back too far it would unleash it claws!

"_Okuyasu… please be careful._" She thought worried about the Stand User.

"_I can do this! I can win against this guy! I just need to keep going!_" Okuyasu thought as he continued his assault.

But the he saw past Tiber's guard and saw a glint in his eyes, and then an intense pressure and before he could retreat… he was blown back as he skidded across the mat to the end! He was almost move off, he then fell to his knees as he clenched his abdomen and mouth.

* * *

(**One Punch Man: "Garou's Theme"**)

Tiber exhales, he right fist had a bit of steam coming off it, he had a serious face as he look at Okuyasu. The question on everyone's mind was; "What the hell just happened!?" A moment against Okuyasu had the edge and now he was pushed back by some force from Tiber.

"I never thought I would have to use this, but you left me no choice… Okuyasu Nijimura, you are a strong one." Tiber stated.

Okuyasu eyes were shaking as he felt intense pain in his stomach, he felt as if he took a full power punch to the gut from **Crazy Diamond**. He felt himself coughing up blood but keep his mouth shut tightly, he swallow the blood and slowly gets back up. He was panting as he look at Tiber confused and now concerned.

"Wh-What… Wh-What was… that?" He asked as he felt his legs shake a bit.

"I'm greatly surprise, I never thought you able to take one of those and get back up… but then again, I can tell it did more to you then what your showing." Tiber said as he felt his right hand tremble a bit. "What I hit you with was my fist moving almost as fast as the sound barrier." He answered.

"Wh-What?" Okuyasu said in shock.

"Let me explain, I relax my right arm and imagine it being lighter than air, I then quickly retracted it like a spring, and then tense it up before release, and then I punch fast enough to almost break the sound barrier, but this move is untested and unfinished… plus it has a leave a backlash on my body, I can barely feel my right hand." He said as he looked at the right hand. Cadance didn't want Tiber to use that move.

Okuyasu was speechless, he had never heard of a human being able to to such a thing, unleash they were a Stand User! But this guy was able to do on his own! How could Okuyasu beat this guy!? He guess if he took another blow or two like that again he black out. He sweated a lot and try to rack his mind on way to do. Everyone else was just as shock, no one knew Tiber was hiding such an ace up his sleeve, the girls were worried about Okuyasu taking serious damage.

"If you or anyone else concerned about me doing again, don't." Tiber told Okuyasu. "As I said, it unfinished and if I were to do so again, I guess my hand has only two more goes before it shatters." He answered.

Okuyasu just look at Tiber, he was less shock and more amazed. He couldn't help but smile… Tiber was amazing! He is one hell of a guy! Okuyasu laughed a bit which confused Tiber, the CP and CHS students, and even the principals.

"Man, your one hell of a guy… your amazing. I'm never felt this nostalgia in a while." Okuyasu said with a smirk. "What that move called anyway?" He asked.

Tiber raised a brow and look at Okuyasu with intrigue but also confusion, but answered none the less.

"I call it the "**Blast Fist**"… a move that once I mastered, I will be able to throw a punch that can break the sound barrier without backlash." He answered.

"Hehehe, I'll tell you this much, it's packs one hell of a punch! You kind of remember him of a friend of mine, he was able to come up with crazy move of the fly too!" He chuckled thinking about Josuke.

"They must be one of a kind." Tiber said softly.

"Yeah." He said softly. "Anyway enough talk, let's continue with this duel!" Okuyasu shouted.

"Indeed, let us continue… I getting fire up." Tiber said with a smirk. This surprised Candance, she never seen Tiber smirk or even smile. He always had a stoic face.

They unleash their fired up auras as both ready themselves, Tiber took a different stance, his legs were a bit lower and form a "L" with his right foot sticking out more and his legs foot farther back, his right hand stuck out and look like a lance or more so a spear and his left hand was clenched and guarded his face. Okuyasu just raised his fist and did a few jabs, both were getting it the fight, their aura clashed an intense.

"_Okuyasu._" Sunset thought in concerned.

"_So you using your other ace Tiber, so soon_." Candance thought surprised.

Okuyasu rushes in and goes for a right hook, but Tiber blocks, clenched his left fist and throw a strong punch to the face, and back away. Okuyasu staggered a bit and was confused on what that stance was, he never seen it before.

"What with that stance? Is this some karate stance or something?" He asked Tiber.

"No and yes." He said firmly."No this is no normal karate stance, but yes because this is a karate stance of my own creation, I call it the "**Deep Sea Stance**" of the "**Deep Sea Style**" with this I can use and attack with my own martial arts that I have created and practice for all my life." He told the punk with pride.

Tiber's knowledge was not just in karate but martial arts itself, he studied the history of martial arts and train to use them for years. Karate was his first step, he practiced it for years but was unable to release the full potential of his fighting abilities, until he was given the idea to create his know martial art that would be able to release his full power.

And so the **Deep Sea Style** was born, Tiber was able to use and the martial art with perfect accuracy and precision along with fast and heavy strikes.

"Hey, well let's see what your own martial arts can do!" Okuyasu said in excitement.

"Indeed." Tiber said in suppressed excitement.

The two rush enough and Okuyasu goes for a straight forward right punch, but Tiber side step to the left and attack Okuyasu and delivers a high kick that Okuyasu block but felt the force of his attack push him back. He smirks and goes for a left roundhouse kick but Tiber sway out the way and strike with a punch to the chest, Okuyasu flexes his chest to absorb the blow, he goes for an ax kick but Tiber sway away from that attacks as well and kicks Okuyasu on the left side, he almost takes a knee but stands firm. The two continued to throw strike but they were dodged or blocked as both refused to quiet. Both were panting, Okuyasu took a good amount of damage and Tiber only serious blows to the arms but even so they were both sweaty and needed to end this.

"Your a sturdy one, although you were able to take my "**Blast Fist**" with no problem." Tiber praised Okuyasu.

"Your not bad yourself, I never see some so strong and incredible." Okuyasu praised back.

"As a show of my respect to you and your strength, I'll come at you with the full power of my "**Deep Sea Style**" so brace yourself." Tiber said readying himself.

"Bring it!" Okuyasu shouted ready.

The brawl was starting to get to the students and they had never seen such an exciting sight! They were shaking with interest and excitement.

"**Deep Sea Style: Underpressure Punch**!" Tiber tighten his left fist and the muscles tighten as well and he throws a strong and fast jab to the chest.

Okuyasu staggers back and goes for a right hook and follows up with a left kick. Tiber dodge them and strikes again.

"**Deep Sea Style: Underpressure Kick**!" He does the same to his leg and foot and delivers a fast and strong kick to the right side.

Okuyasu grunted in pain but was able to throw a right hook that Tiber was barely able to dodge as it grazed his left cheek.

"**Deep Sea Style: Iron Shell Breaker!**" He tighten the muscles in his arm and deliver a strong punch that he put his whole body into, gets Okuyasu in the abdomen.

The punk gritted his teeth and delivers a right kick to the head that Tiber block with his right hand but get bruised from the blow.

"**Deep Sea Style: Swordfish Pierce!**" He thrusted his hand that form a spear and jam it onto Okuyasu's left thigh.

Okuyasu wheezed, it didn't break the skin but it still hurt, he backs away and takes a knee with his left, he was panting and was running low on stamina. But he was lucky, his keen eye were now in sync with his body, which gave him a chance. He rushes and delivers left roundhouse kick that Tiber barely dodges.

"**Deep Sea Style: Rushing Tide!**" Tiber clenched his fist and charged and attacks with a barrage of punches at a fast pace.

Okuyasu block but they were strong so he was still being pushed back, he waited for an opening and when he throws a right straight forward punch and gets Tiber across the face but so does Tiber, both stagger from the blow to the face.

Okuyasu makes it his turn to attack, he rushes in to throw a few punches but Tiber dodges them, Okuyasu doesn't let him get away as he kept up his assault, as he about to land a blow Tiber puts up his guard.

"**Deep Sea Style: Arapaima Armor!**" Tiber intense up his muscles and guard his face.

Okuyasu punches Tiber but the blow not as strong as Tiber protect himself, like he was armor, the punk kept up his assault but the fatal error as Tiber grab his right wrist and strikes with.

"**Deep Sea Style: Sailfish Blur!**" A fast jab that works best as a counter which double the power of his strike.

Okuyasu gasp but doesn't take it laying down and deliver a kick to the left side, making Tiber grunt in pain and then follows up and with a punch to the face, both stagger in pain, they were sweaty, exhausted, and bruised up, but even so they continued, they were so wrapped up in their duel that they didn't hear the cheering from both sides.

"Time to pull off the big shot." Okuyasu said cracking his knuckles and clenched his fist."

Both look at each other, Okuyasu focus his power in his right hand and made a fist, he was going to put everything into it. Tiber did the same with his right fist, and take his "**Deep Sea Style Stance**" but he focuses his power on his feet. They were a silent pause for three seconds, and then they were off.

"**Deep Sea Style: Dragon King's Overflow Fist!**" Tiber puts all his power legs and rushes Okuyasu and cock back his fist and throws a full power one-inch punch.

Okuyasu meets the blow head out as he throws a heavy tight punch, the fist clash and created a boom sound as both struggle to push each other back, neither has the strength to do so, both back away, panting.

"Hehehehe, our last big shot was a dud. And my right hand is in a lot of pain." Okuyasu said as he looked at his right hand that took the full blow of the attack.

"Agreed, my right fist is in bad shape, but even so I never had such fun before, this was… amazing." Tiber said as he didn't have the power to move his right hand.

"But this only ends if one of us falls." Okuyasu stated, he raised his fist.

"Agree." Tiber agreed, also raising his fist.

Both were prepared to duke it out in a slugfest and beat the living shit out of each other, but as they were getting ready to give it their all. There was the sound of a whistle blowing, and both look to see the Principal Celestia did so.

"As excited as this has been, I think you two were about to get carried away. The Friendship Game aren't meant for such "festivities." understood?" She said firmly.

"Right." Both said, realizing their error.

"But this leave a problem, neither side fall or pinned the other down… so their no way to decide a winner." Principal Celestia sighed.

She was right, neither Tiber or Okuyasu gave up they took damage, but were still standing firm and tall.

"It would seem so, this barbaric brawl has left nothing… their no way it can end in a tie." Principal Cinch stated, refusing to have CHS as her equal.

Tiber's face hardened, he refused to let Cinch weave this into her favor, he had nothing left to give in term of strength, but he looks to Okuyasu and saw he was holding back his true power, he did the same but still… he only came to test his might against Okuyas and nothing more, but he wishes to see his true power with his own eyes. Tiber close his eyes and exhaled, he rather has his honor intact then win by Cinch's means.

"I forfeit." Tiber stated, which shocked everyone!

Okuyasu widened his eyes in shock, the CP students were shocked, his team was extremely shock, and Cinch was the most shock!

"Wh-What?" Okuyasu said in disbelief.

"I fail to take down my opponent, therefore I am not worthy to move on, as such I forfeit from the Friendship Game!" Tiber said loud and clear. "Okuyasu Nijimura, I give this victory to you as a show of my respect and gratitude." Tiber said and bowed his head.

Which shock everyone more, Tiber never bowed to anyone! This was something else altogether. Principal Cinch went from shock to furious, Tiber look at her and show he didn't care one bit for her opinion on how she felt. Candance was both relief and shock with what Tiber did, but couldn't help but smile at this.

"Ms. Celestia, I thank you for your time of allowing us to duel." Tiber said politely.

"N-No problem." Principal Celestia said still shock my Tiber quietting.

The karate master, walks away as he takes a glance at Twilight and continue to move out of the ring, as he was walking he was boo'd, and hard. But he kept his stoic face up and left the gym.

"S-Since Tiber has forfeit from the Games, the winner of the duel is Okuyasu Nijimura and Canterlot High!" Principal Celestia informed everyone.

The punk was shock but just smirk, after that he fall in his butt and let of a long exhales as he was exhausted, the CHS students cheer for this victory.

"Hehehe, your really are something else… Tiber Kaiyo." Okuyasu stated, but he then taken out of his thoughts as he felt something slam into his body and wrap their arms around his neck.

He saw it was Pinkie Pie, she was shouted "Ohmygod!" over and over again. He just smiles, Rainbow Dash and Applejack help him to his feet as well, Pinkie is now hanging off his neck.

"I know you could do, but that was so awesome! We totally won!" Rainbow Dash shouted in excitement.

"You really had uses worry their for a second their, but nice going partner." Applejack said with a smirk.

"Hehe, yeah… it sure was something." Okuyasu stated, he then felt any blow as Sunset came up to his chest and hugged, clearly worried.

"Please don't worry me like that." She told him, Okuyasu just smile.

"Very well, but if your done… I like to get fix up." He told her.

Sunset blushes and lets go and then guides him to the nurse's office to patch him up. With Tiber, he didn't get far as he left the gym, he was now leaning against the lockers, sitting down. Candance finds him, he looked at her and then looks out the window of the hallway.

"I fail, my apologizes Ms. Candance." Tiber said with a sigh.

"It's not a big deal, but I'm curious; why did you forfeit?" She asked him.

"I simply wish for the duel to end with honor, no matter which side won or lost. If everyone thinks differently of me… so be it, I loss with honor, I ended things my way not Cinch's way." He told her.

"You look to have fun, more fun and I have ever seen you have before." Candance told him.

"Indeed, that boy… Okuyasu Nijimura, was something else… I wish to see his true power next time." Tiber said with an honest smile.

"You know Cinch is going to be furious about this." Candance told him.

"I care not for how she feels." He stated firmly.

"I don't blame you." Candance told him. "Come one let's get you fix up, can you move?" She asked him.

"I can, but just slowly." He told her and slowly raises.

* * *

Both students were taken to the nurse's office and fix up, Okuyasu was covered in bandages as he only suffered bruising, same for Tiber but his right hand was given treatment to numb the pain and was instructed to not use it for awhile until the swelling goes down.

Later, everyone was hanging out by the WC statute, Okuyasu had his regular clothes, only this time he had the WC for WonderColts stitched on the back. They walk off with Okuyaus following Sunset, Fluttershy left for the bushes. Unknown to them this worlds Twilight was watching afar and followed Fluttershy.

She opened her backpack and revealed it to be a cat, she pats it as it purrs and rub against her face, Twilight comes out of the bushes and saw this.

"Do you want to give her a treat?" Fluttershy asked, Twilight wasn't sure and look at her device but joined.

"I guess I'm not the only one to smuggle her pet into school." Twilight said with a small smile.

"Not just one." Fluttershy smiled as move animals came from her bag.

"Oh. Wow. All I have is Spike." Twilight stated as her dog came out and Fluttershy was in awe.

"It really uncanny. Does he talk?" Fluttershy asked.

"Um, not that I know of." Twilight a bit off put by the question.

"Congratulations on winning, by the way, thought it didn't seem like anyone on your team very excited about it." Fluttershy said a bit sad.

"No one at my school gets excited about anything they didn't do themselves." Twilight said a bit sad. "But same for you on winning the duel, your friend really pull through." Twilight smile a bit thinking about Okuyasu.

"Thanks, I glad Okuyaus is okay, but none of your team like how Tiber forfeited. It was awful." Fluttershy said feeling bad for Tiber.

Twilight look down in sadness, it was true. She couldn't imagine what was going on through Tiber's head.

"Here. Hold this." Fluttershy said holding a bunny.

"Um, why?" Twilight said confused.

"Holding a bunny always make me feel better." Fluttershy stated.

"Well, that's ridiculous, but… it actually kinda works." Twilight said feeling better. "I'm on the other team, and we're tied. Why are you being so nice to me?" Twilight said confused.

"You looked like you needed it." Fluttershy answered kindly.

She stated to glow and float, elsewhere Okuyasu felt something and his **Magic Sight** instinctively activated and saw a yellow aura.

"_Again?_" He thought.

He caught a closer look and saw it was in the shape of Fluttershy, her aura was more solid and brighter like the others, he felt something else and went to check it out.

Twilight was in awe, but then her device activated and begins to suck out her magic but as it did so small portals opened up and a rabbit with antlers came out one of them, Spike growled at it and chased after it until he hit the magical aura and was weakened, Fluttershy caught him and was weak herself.

"SPIKE!" Twilight said with great concerned. She was able to shut her device and as Fluttershy was about to almost pass out she handed Twilight her dog. "Spike, are you OK?" She asked as she hugged him.

"Um, I think so." He stated, Twilight look relieved.

Until she realized he could talk and both of them freak out, she drop him and ran away unabe to take in what just happened.

"Twilight, wait!" He said chasing after her.

"*Sight* Bye." Fluttershy said to weak to move.

A moment later Okuyasu came and saw Fluttershy was on the ground, weaken. He wanted to figure out what happened, but Fluttershy current condition was more important.

"Fluttershy, what happened here? And more importantly, what happened to you?" He asked concerned as he put her up and held her bridal style.

"Well, I think I "**Pony Up**" and then I got the magic drain from me, it happened when I was with Twilight." She said weakly and blushed a bit.

"Come on, let's get you to the others." Okuyasu said carrying. "_I have a bad feeling about this._" He thought as the magic being stolen was going to lead to something very bad.

With Twilight, she ran inside the school but Spike still chased after her.

"Twilight, come on! Wait for me!" He shouted.

Twilight kept running until she reaches a dead end, and turned to Spike.

"Why did you run away like that?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the glowing girl, or the hole in space, or my talking dog!" Twilight in a panic tone.

"Yeah. Weird, right?" He asked scratching his ear.

"Are you okay? How do you feel? What happened? Where do you go?" She asked a bit frantic, but he licked her face.

"Hey one question at a time. This is pretty new to me too." Spike told her.

"Sorry." She said a bit embarrassed.

"All I know is I chased that pointy rabbit through the glowing thing and then I was somewhere else. The next thing I knew, I was back in that nice girl's arms and I could talk. I don't really understand why couldn't before. I mean, it's so easy." He explained.

"Twilight!" Said the voice of Principal Cinch as she was coming. Panicking Twilight open a locker.

"Quick! Hide in here!" She then shove him in and close the door.

"Who are you talking to?" Principal Cinch asked.

"Um… myself. It's a nervous. Were you looking for me?" Twilight said nervously.

"Indeed I was. Quite a coincidence that the CHS students moving on to the next event are the same "nice" girls and that punk who were so interested in you." Principal Cinch stated. "Don't you think?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." Twilight said unsure.

"Perhaps you should get to know them after all. Especially that punk, do to Tiber's failure and direct ignorance… it would do us well." Principal Cinch said firmly.

"But I thought you didn't want me to." Twilight said not liking where this was going.

"Let's just say I'm covering my bases. Who knows? Perhaps they will reveal to you the secret to Canterlot High's newfound success." Principal Cinch stated.

"I don't know. Spying feels kind of wrong." Twilight said not able to do such a thing, which did not please Principal Cinch.

"Well, it's your decision. Twilight." Principal Cinch stated. "It's not as if your application hangs in the balance. On second thought, yes it does." she said coldly leaving a silent threat.

Twilight felt awful, she didn't know what to do.

"Are you going to listen to her?" said a voice which freak her out and turn to see Tiber, he wearing his CP uniform again.

"Wh-What?" She asked confused.

"Are you going to follow Cinch's orders? She just threaten you after you refused to do as she said." He asked plainly.

"I…I… don't know. I-I mean… it's just… complicated." Twilight said upset. She turns to him. "Why did you quiet?" Was all she could ask him.

"I simply did not want to made a tool for someone else, Cinch does not control me nor does anyone else." He answered.

"But now everyone is mad at you, your going to be remembered as a quieter or a failure. Why?" Twilight said not getting it.

"If that's how they feel, so be it. They are not me, I ended the duel the way I wanted, on my terms." He said firmly. "Tell me something, how long are you going to remain a tool for Cinch? How long will you endure her treatment?" He asked.

"I… I don't know… I just… don't know." Twilight said clenching her shoulders.

"Hmmm… Cinch is afraid." Tiber told her.

"What?" Twilight said confused.

"Cinch is afraid… she fears that afters years of winning over this place, now that their changing… they'll finally beat her and claim victory over the Friendship Games and put a massive dent in her requation and have one that surpasses her's, her ego can't let that happen, she can't let that happen… which is why she wanted you and I here." He told and walked off.

Twilight didn't know what to say as she watched the karate master walk off, Spike walked out the locker.

"Man, she's awful. What are you going to do?" He asked her.

"I don't know Spike. I just… don't know."

From the top of the roof of CHS from the shadows, a hooded figure leaning against a wall, was just waiting, the hoodie they wear was crimson red and it hid their eyes and most of their face but they smile as their skin look pale and they had fangs.

"Things are getting excited, hahahaha but it can be more exciting… I think a **bloodbath** should do… starting with, Okuyasu Nijimura." They chuckle with a savage grin on their face as their cracked their fingers.

* * *

**Omake:**

Okuyasu was resting after his duel, he fought like crazy and just wanted to rest his body for a bit so it could heal. The punk was with the girls, they were chilling outside against the Wondercolt statute. Some of them were still gushing over his duel, mostly his big entrance.

Rainbow Dash: Man you were amazing Okuyasu!

Pinkie Pie: Yeah! The party cannon were my idea!

Okuyasu: Just making a big entrance make a statement.

Sunset: And that being is?

Okuyasu: I'm a badass! I was all slow walking and cool! Aren't the Game supposed to be fun and exciting? The punk asked.

Sunset: Yeeeah, but I think you went a bit far. She said with a faint blush.

Rainbow Dash: Where you get the paint for the WC symbol? And how did it not come off when you sweat?

Okuyasu: I used semi-permanent paint, so it won't wash off. He said a bit clueless.

Rarity: Ugh darling, you do now what that means, right?

Okuyasu shrugged.

Applejack: That stuff is stuck on you for a while. Like it won't wash off.

Okuyasu process what he was told and then widened his eyes.

Okuyasu: Fuck.

Elsewhere in an empty room that was a mess from the paint, it read.

_Chapter 9: __**Chaos In The Friendship Game!? The Birth Of Midnight! Okuyasu Vs. A Living Carnage! And His Cruel Sacrifice!?**_

* * *

It here, and as you can tell I'm hard at work re-writing my work to look more fresh, whenever I update my fanfic that means I'm done with their refresh so you can re-read them in a new light. So don't fret it will be done. And Tiber's height has been changed, and think of his voice as a blend of Giyuu and Rei. and please know I will add new OC.

What was your favorite part? What do you think of duel? What do you think of Tiber's "**Blast Fist**"? What do you think Tiber's "**Deep Sea Style**" Martial Art? From the title said, what do you think will happen to Okuyasu? How do you feel about this new shadowy figure? And how do you think Okuyasu will feel about Midnight Sparkle? Please review me your answers and as always, thanks for your support!

Peace!


	9. Chapter 9

This will be the conclusion to the Friendship Games Arc, and then I get into the juicy stuff before the next arc, and reveal new characters, but be ready for the twist I have planned for this chapter because you'll never see it coming!

I don't own MLP: EG or JJBA DIU

* * *

_Chapter 9: __**Chaos In The Friendship Game!? The Birth Of Midnight! Okuyasu Vs. A Living Carnage! And His Cruel Sacrifice!?**_

With everyone else, Okuyasu had explained what had happened to Fluttershy. Do to his earlier brawl, he was instructed to rest his body until it was healed, Tiber's "**Blast Fist**" did more damage to his abdomen then he thought and so had to sit out of the second round.

"All I did was hand Twilight a bunny. Then I Ponied-Up." Fluttershy explained.

"I just don't get it." Sunset said confused. "Rarity's magic came out when she made us outfits, Pinkie's when she fixed the party, and now Fluttershy."

"Rainbow Dash as well, like at the pep-rally." Okuyasu stated.

"And then Twilight's pendant thingy just pulled the magic right out of me. I couldn't even stand up." Fluttershy stated.

"Like me at the party." Pinkie chimed in.

"Or me right before we met Twilight." Rarity agreed.

"Or when Sunset was at the statue." Okuyasu concluded.

"So she's stealing magic?" Sunset asked.

"I don't know. She doesn't seem like the magic-stealing type." Applejack said just not seeing it.

"Yeah, but she had something to do with closing the portal. If her pendant can pull in magic, maybe it stole the portal, too." Sunset stated.

"That would explain why my **Magic Sight** couldn't track the magic." Okuyasu said rubbing his chin.

"How?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know. And the pony, or person, or princess who could help me figure this out is completely unreachable now." Sunset said upset.

Okuyasu placed a hand on Sunset's shoulder, he saw she was struggling with this and with the portal gone, Twilight was out of reach, but all that magic being stored up let a bad feeling in his gut.

"Which is too bad because Twilight knows everything about and portal and magical portals and portable magics!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Okuyasu wonder if she was even trying to cheer them up.

"Look Sunset, this is very stressful and none of us know what to… but that doesn't mean all is lost, we'll figure this out, you'll figure this out… when the time comes, just have faith. And besides, I'm here to help ya!" Okuyasu said using his smile. Sunset couldn't help but smile back.

Everyone made it out said and look to see what they had to do for the second event.

"For now, let's just focus on beating the Shadow Bolts. And as long as this event puts me in a playing field, I don't think we've got anything to worry about." Rainbow Dash said with confidence.

"Oh, it puts you on a playing field all right." Applejack said pointing the "playing field".

When they saw it they were taken back how big it was, Okuyasu eyes widened in shock at this and could only wonder what they would be doing here.

"Holy Shit." Okuyasu said in shock.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is overkill?" Sunset asked.

"Nope." Okuyasu answered.

"I don't suppose you made motocross outfits?" Applejack asked Rarity.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous." Rarity stated. "Of course I did!" She said with excitement.

Okuyasu just whistled to show he was impressed.

* * *

With the Shadow Bolts, they were being instructed by Principal Cinch.

"You will race in pairs. Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat will handle the motorcross." Principal Cinch stated.

"Yes!" Indigo Zap said excited.

"Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare have requested the short track." Principal Cinch stated.

They high fived each other, thinking they had this in the bag.

"Since archery is a standard requirement at our school, anyone of you should be able to do it." Principal Cinch stated, looking at Twilight. "Twilight and Sour Sweet will start us off." She said firmly.

"Well, that's just marvelous!" Sour Sweet said cheerfully. "If you want to lose before we even start." She said in a sour tone.

"Given Twilight won the last event single-handedly, I have every confidence that she will be able to pull her weight here. Won't you?" Principal Cinch said in a stern tone, Twilight just nodded.

Tiber was just off to the side, sense he forfeited he wasn't able to compete in this event, it matters little sense his right hand was still healing, a bandage was wrapped around it to keep the swelling down.

He just watch the whole thing with a stoic face, he sighed and looked into the distance, then took his meditating pose and left for his inner world in his mind to focus.

Everyone was in full-swing for the second event, it wouldn't be as exciting as the Duel but everyone was pump after seeing that and were cheering. The Principals took their places and begun.

"Welcome, everyone to the Friendship Games' Tri-Cross Relay!" Dean Candance announced. "In this event, our qualifying competitors will face off in archery… speed skating… and finally, motocross." She stated getting everyone pumped! "So, if the competitors are ready… GO!" She said and blast the horn!

They were off, Fluttershy and Sour Sweet run over obstacles to the stage where they would fire arrows, Sour Sweet grab all three arrows and fired all three of them, one of them hits the bull's eye, which is the signal for Twilight to go. Fluttershy was having a bit of trouble firing her arrow, as Twilight over the obstacle she tripped and face-planted on the ground making Okuyasu wheezed and hope she was alright, Fluttershy next arrow was close but not enough, Twilight was almost on the stage but she didn't swing far enough and was barely on it and it was clear she needed help but got none, Fluttershy was finally able to hit the bull's eyes which gave Applejack the go ahead.

She made it through in no time and just as Twilight finally got on the stage, Applejack fired an arrow but missed the bull's eye, Twilight fired but missed the target completely, which didn't please her team. Applejack fired her second shot and it landed straight on the bull's eye, which gave the go for Rarity and Pinkie to move which gave Canterlot High the lead. Twilight kept firing arrow but kept missing the target.

"Well, that just fantastic!" Sour Sweet shouted.

Twilight was trying to get a shot, she look at Applejack and Fluttershy, they pity her.

"I'm sure glad I don't go to Crystal Prep." Fluttershy stated.

"You said it." Applejack agreed.

And then Pinkie and Rarity cross the finish line and scored another point for the Wondercolts and CHS. Which put a lot of pressure on the young girl as she fumbled with the arrows and was close to crying.

"Your really bad at this." Sugarcoat shouted, not helping.

Okuyasu could feel himself about to step in, but restrained himself to keep from making a scene. Applejack had a similar thought and intervene.

"I can't take anymore!" She said firmly and march to help Twilight. "You have to stop aiming at the target." Applejack instructed.

"Oh, that makes perfect sense. Don't aim at the target. Thanks so much." Sour Sweet with a fake cheerful tone.

"You have to stop aiming at where the target is… and aim at where the target's gonna be." Applejack advised.

"Yeah. definitely take advice from the person YOU'RE COMPETING AGAINST!" Sour Sweet shouted.

"Do you wanna hit the bull's eye or not?" Applejack asked.

Twilight wiped her tears and nodded.

"Then trust me. Take a deep breath…" Twilight did so. "and let the arrow go… right… NOW!" Applejack told Twilight. And as she did the arrow hit the bull's eyes, and everyone cheered.

"Well I'll be." Okuyasu said impressed. His **Magic Sight** activated again on instinct as it saw Applejack's aura change.

"YEAH! That's my girl!" Spike said as he was glad for Twilight. Which Sour Sweet back away slowly.

Twilight to Applejack, she grateful for her help and was glad she trusted her. She walked up and hugged her.

"See? I was telling you the truth." She said plainly. And then she quickly "**Pony Up**" and Okuyasu saw her aura was just like the others.

"_Holy shit._" He thought not as surprised after today.

But then Twilight's pendant activated and absorb Applejack's magic, it was starting to get out of control.

"What… are… you doing?" Applejack asked getting weaker.

"Shit!" Okuyaus said and quickly move from his seat.

"I don't know!" Twilight said trying to stop it.

After it was done absorbing Applejack's magic it was snap shut, Twilight fall backward to the ground and hit snap her around her neck and bounce off the ground and opened, which a small magical shockwave and had small portals open. Okuyasu was checking on Applejack and saw she was weak from her magic being drained.

"You okay AJ?" He asked as he held her.

"I-I'm fine… ju-just a bit drained." She told him having a hard time getting up.

Rarity and Pinkie still had the lead in short track race but the CP students were catching up and they were now tied. Okuyasu looked and saw the portal and something coming out, he ready himself. With Rarity and Pinkie they were able to keep a lead if only just barely, as it looks like the CP students were going to win Rarity and Pinkie work together and were able to score a point signalling the start for Rainbow Dash and Sunset and the others to start the motocross race.

Twilight was trying to close the pendant but something grabbed and pulled her away, Okuyasu saw this and used **The Hand** to stomp the predators-like plant into the ground, but more were coming.

"Tch, this going to be a pain in the ass." Okuyasu sighed.

The motocross race was going smoothly but portal started opening on the track, but the race was too exciting for anyone to notice, until a portal with a monster plant appear but Rainbow Dash was able to dodge it but more appeared and as Sunset was trying to avoid one of them she fell off her ride and hit the ground. Rainbow Dash saw this and turn back to help her, as one was about to get her Rainbow Dash saved her just in time.

"Dash, you'd saved me!" Sunset said grateful for the save.

"I wasn't about to let my friend become plant food!" After she said that they stop and Rainbow Dash "**Pony Up**". "We can still win this!" Rainbow Dash said and they continued the race.

Okuyasu beaten down more plants as Twilight was trying to free herself, one of the vines from the plant tried to get her but Spike attacked on the them. He saw the mess at the race track but was busy dealing with the problem here!

"Shit! These weeds just don't end!" Okuyasu cursed.

But as he said that, one of the vines that was coming at him was slash off at an insane speed, and it revealed Tiber was the one who did it.

"Tiber?" Okuyasu said surprised.

"I think an explanation is in order, but these plants are a higher order to deal with." Tiber stated and slashed more vines that came at him his working left hand. "I'll remain here, you go deal with the more furious one." He said calmly.

"Right!" Okuyasu said and headed for the track.

The motocross race continue but the monster plants made it difficult, one of them chase Sunset Shimmer and Indigo Zap and tried to eat them, Rainbow Dash fly at it but was beaten to the punch as an invisible force give the plant an uppercut, Okuyasu glared at the plant.

"Alright you overgrown weed, I'm sure you're smart enough to know when to retreat, so I'll give one chance to buzz off if not… I'm going to do some trimming." He threatened.

The plant monster just roared and charged at him and lash out with vines, he used **The Hand** to deflected the blows and attack with a barrage of punches, pummeling the face of the plant. One came from behind him and as he was about to attack but Rainbow Dash body rush the thing to the ground and took it out.

"Nice save." He praised.

"Thanks." Rainbow Dash said.

The plant slowly got up and Okuyasu glared at it thinking it wanted more, he ready his Stand… it lash out one of the vines, but it aimed for Rainbow Dash, Okuyasu panicked and used his Stand to block the attack, the vine slam into his gut and got his abdomen, which made his wheezed in pain and spit out a bit of blood, he gritted his teeth and quickly used his second ability to blast the plant away, making it retreat back into the portal.

He took a knee and was gasping, the blow was heavy but slow so he wasn't in any real danger.

"You okay big guy?" Rainbow Dash asked concerned.

"I'm good… just push myself… too far." He grunted and wipe the blood away from his mouth.

Sunset Shimmer and Indigo Zap were neck and neck, but in the end… Sunset Shimmer won the race.

"Canterlot wins!" Dean Candance announced. Everyone in CHS cheered, Cinch was not pleased. "Attention, students. Please proceed to the gym." Dean Candance said.

Spike was still attack the vine, Tiber kept slash vine and was having mild trouble using one hand as he wasn't able to use his right one, but as one of them followed Twilight as she was about to close the pendant, he had no choice and faster than anyone could react, he delivers a powerful chop and cut through the thick vine, but his right hand slammed into the dirt, he silently wheezed from the pain but endure it as Twilight was finally able to close to and end the madness. Twilight looked very concerned and worried, Tiber look at and was trying to figure out what had happened, he rubbed his right hand as it throb a bit from the pain.

When it was over Sunset joined up with everyone and was not pleased, Okuyasu joined and has to rest as his gut felt sore from the blow.

"Is everybody all right?" Applejack asked.

"Better than all right we won! Now we're ahead by two!" Rainbow Dash in excitement.

"Yeah, we won, but somebody could've been seriously hurt!" Sunset warned. "The magic is going haywire and I have no idea how to fix it!" She said frustrated.

"Hey hey hey, let's be glad no one got hurt." Okuyasu said getting up and putting a hand on Sunset's shoulder. He wheezed a bit in pain but it past.

"What happened, are you okay?" She asked him forgetting about the magic.

"I'm fine, just took a blow from one of those weeds, but it's nothing I can't handle. Let's be thankful no got eaten." He told Sunset firmly.

"But just make this all the more difficult!" Sunset said more frustrated.

"Um, excuse me." They turned and saw Twilight and behind her was Tiber. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted to learn about the strange energy coming from your school. I didn't know that it was magic or how it works." She said as she felt bad.

"That's OK, neither do we." Rainbow Dash said walking up to her. But then her pendant acted up again.

"Oh, no! No-no-no! Not again!" Twilight said panicking as it drain Rainbow Dash of her magic. "I'm sorry! It just started absorbing energy on it's own, but I'm not sure how!" She said trying to shut it.

"What do you mean you don't know how?" Sunset asked livid. And was about to help shut it, but then a bolt of energy shot out to the sky and opened a large portal, Principal Cinch saw and hid herself.

"It also cause these corresponding rifts to appear, I don't know how that works either!" Twilight stated.

"Is there anything you DO know? Like to get our magic back? Or how to fix the portal to Equestria?" Sunset said in anger.

"Equestria?" Twilight asked confused.

"You're supposed to be so smart, but did you ever think you that shouldn't be messing around with things you don't understand?" Sunset said angrily, and shut the pendant which closed the portal.

"But I want to understand!" Twilight said desperately.

"But you DON'T! And worst of all, you put the lives of my friends in danger! And got one of them hurt!" Sunset snapped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!" Twilight said softly and ran off crying.

Spike followed, Tiber watch and after a few moments walk off to think as he still had a stoic look on his face. Sunset was furious, but as Rainbow Dash put a hand on her shoulder and Okuyasu did the same she realizes what she did and felt awful. Principal Cinch smirk as she thought of a plan.

"Ahem." Principal Celestia said to get her attention.

"You can't possibly call that a fair race." Principal Cinch said flatly.

"Principal Cinch, we all saw what happened. You can't think CHS had some kind of advantage?: Principal Celestia pointed out.

'Can't I? Even without your trained attack plants, your students have wings, and mysterious forces." Principal Cinch stated.

"Well, the race certainly had some extenuating circumstances. Perhaps we should end the Games now and declare a tie?" Principal Celestia answered.

"A tie? Was this your strategy all along? To force us into accepting you as equals? I think not. The Games will continue and Crystal Prep will prevail despite your antics and whatever performance-enhancing regimen you're students are on!" Principal Cinch said and walk off.

"Bitch." Okuyasu muttered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop all this from happening?" Sunset said saddened.

"Me too." Okuyasu said.

"It's not your fault, Sunset. Neither is it your's Okuyasu." Principal Celestia stated.

"Isn't it?" Sunset asked. "I should know how to control the magic I brought here. But I don't. I let everyone down. And now Principal Cinch thinks we're cheating!' Sunset said upset.

"It doesn't matter what Principal Cinch thinks." Principal Celestia stated.

"But it does. The students here at CHS don't just want to win. They want to beat Crystal Prep. it isn't going to count if the other side doesn't really think they lost. Crystal Prep is never going to believe we won fair and square if there's magic around." Sunset pointed out. "And that magic is only around… because of me." Sunset said upset.

* * *

Okuyasu just looked at her with sadness, both her and Twilight were upset now and there wasn't anything he could do or say to make them feel better at the moment, after Sunset said that she helped lead Okuyasu to nurse office to help relieve some of his pain, as they waited for the nurse Sunset was just crouching on the floor and was looking down.

Okuyasu was focused on his own thoughts, but then he heard sniffing and look and saw Sunset was crying, fresh tears stream down her face.

"H-Hey Sunset, what's wrong?" He asked concern.

"What isn't wrong? I said all those awful things to Twilight and the Friendship Games are ruin! I haven't changed at all, I still a terrible person." She said quietly.

But then she felt herself being picked up and was being hugged tightly by Okuyasu, he clenched her as she was shocked at what happened.

"Don't you ever… say such bullshit, ever again." He said seriously. "Your not a terrible, your anything but that… so please don't ever think that." He asked her softly.

"B-But… But… What I said." She tried to refute.

"Shit happens!" He cut her off. "You were just stress out from over thinking about something that was out of your knowledge, and I'm sure you didn't mean what you said, even if you don't feel better after I'm done talking… I know your not a terrible person… and neither do the others." He told her as he looked her in the eye. "So please… don't ever think that." He pleaded as he hugged her tighter.

Sunset widened her eyes in shock and more tears came as she hugged back, after that the two separated and both blushed. Both were crouching on the floor known as he was on Sunset right.

"Thanks. But I still awful about what I did to Twilight." Sunset said looking down.

"You'll be able to fix things up with her, she isn't a bad person… in fact I kinda see myself in her." He said softly.

"How so?" Sunset asked.

"Even though she been around people for some time, she looks so lonely, she feels like an outcast and is all alone… I know that feeling, I know what it's like to feel alone." He told her. "It's not a good feeling, she properly wants friends deep down, but doesn't believe she'll fit in with anyone." Okuyasu said softly as Sunset look even more upset, but then he places a hand on her shoulder. "But I'm sure you can make her feel welcome." He said giving Sunset an honest smile.

She smiles with a large blush as she looked away from Okuyasu's praised, he just smiled and the two enjoy their moment, but then the nurse come in her office and help Okuyasu, he was given pain-relief pills to ease the pain, he watches Sunset leave to think to herself for a bit.

He was going to followed but a hand is placed on his shoulder and he turns to see it was Tiber, he had a serious look on his face, Okuyasu know what this was and followed the karate master as they are outside, away from everyone else.

"I'm guessing you want answer?" Okuyasu asked.

"I do, but only what you know so far… as for the rest, Ms. Sunset can tell me the rest." Tiber said firmly.

Okuyasu explained, like how there was magic here and Sunset and her friends can use it, and how it was changing and how they "**Pony Up**" and that Twilight's pendant was holding all their magic. Tiber was holding his chin as he took it in, he was an open minded person but it was still a bit farfetch, but he would accept it until he got more information.

"I see, I'll take this until I'm given more information." Tiber said and began to walk off but stops for a moment he didn't face Okuyasu. "And by any chance… could you please help Twilight… she may not see it, but… I wish to see her free from Cinch's influence and be able to smile. A true smile." Tiber said softly to Okuyasu and continues to walk off to meditate.

Okuyasu was taken aback by Tiber's request, but accepts it and goes to find the girl, the whole time Okuyasu couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, he could feel it in the air, it was thick and unnerving. This was why Tiber wanted to meditate, he could feel it, his battle instinct warned him of a danger that was in the air and it bother him deeply.

Okuyasu couldn't find her and figure she was with the other CP students, which gave him little luck to be able to talk to her.

"Man this is bad, I want to help cheer Twilight up, but I also want to stop her from being dragged into something that would lead to bad news… with that much magic still being packed into that pendant, if it were to be released… I don't even want to think about it." Okuyasu said as he dreaded the worse.

As he was thinking, he felt a chill crawl up his spine as a quick but thick wave of intense bloodlust hit him, the feeling it gave off was nothing human, and things only got worse for him.

"Damn it, not now! And enemy Stand User!" He stated as he looked around the hallway but saw nothing. "Of all the times, this is the worse! I need to stop them before they cause any trouble!" He said and search for the enemy!

Tiber was meditating, as he focus his energy and calmed his mind, he breath in and out. He cleared all thoughts and just focused on instinct only, as he continues to do this he was struck with a shiver that crawl up his spine and from within his mind he saw only the silhouette of a shadowy figure with a crimson aura that destroy everything… it felt so dark.

Darker than anything else Tiber encountered, it was pure evil and powerful, but then he felt something else, a being born with large black wings and from the despair and sorrow of someone. After Tiber finish meditating, he saw that he was sweating, this was a sign of something bad to come, he could feel a bad omen coming.

"Something dark has made it way into the school, a being of pure chaos and destruction… but I also fear of what's to come from this angel of despair." Tiber said as he was torn between one which one he could go after!

With everyone else, it was the final event of the Friendship Games, but the mood was a bit down.

"Since this is the final event, and CHS is ahead by one, this final round will be worth three times the normal point and will determine the winner of the Friendship Games." Dean Candance stated.

"Somewhere on campus a pennant from each school has been hidden. The first team to find their school's flag and bring it back wins." Vice Principal Luna informed.

"And as soon as our teams are ready, we'll begin." Dean Cadance announced

Sunset and the other were still down about what happened, and sense Okuyasu was in no conduction to play, he was off doing something else.

"I don't feel like playing these games anymore." Fluttershy said a bit sad.

"But we have to play. This is the last event!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"It's a little hard to focus with all the magic-stealing and portal-opening." Rarity informed Rainbow Dash.

"I still feel awful about what I said to Twilight." Sunset said still upset.

"Especially since she obviously didn't mean to do all the stuff she did. She's actually really nice." Fluttershy pointed out, which made Sunset downcast a bit, this had everyone looking at her as she shrink a bit.

"Let's just get through this last event and prove we're not a bunch of cheaters. THEN you can go over and apologize." Applejack informed Sunset, making her feel better.

With Principal Cinch and CP students, they were coming up with a plan to win.

"I know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair, but Canterlot High must be made to understand that even with magic at their disposal, beating Crystal Prep is simply not an option." Principal Cinch said firmly.

"What if they grow wings again?" Sugarcoat asked.

"A fair question. Thought I believe we can now fight fire with fire." Principal Cinch looking at Twilight, which made surprised. "I've seen what your device can do, Twilight. Containing magical energy is fine, but have you considered releasing it?" She asked.

At that moment, Tiber felt an intense chill run through him, he dreads what it could be and made his choice.

"But I don't even understand how it works." Twilight told her.

"But you'd like to. And since our opponents have already used it to stay competitive, I see no reason why we shouldn't do the same." Principal Cinch said clearly not understanding what she was doing. "Unless, of course, you have no interest in Everton." She threaten. "Thought honestly, I think there's more knowledge packed in that little device than any independent study program could offer." She stated.

Tiber was in hot pursuit, he at the far side of the school and so it was taking him sometime to get there. Principal Cinch and the others students were pressuring Twilight to used her device, but none of them knew the outcome of doing such a thing or care. All they wanted, all Cinch wanted… was to win and maintain her reputation. Okuyasu had no luck finding the enemy, but feel a chill of what's to come, and dread the worse possible option, and goes to try and stop it.

It was tempting but Twilight fear of what could happen, but she was pressured as the CP students only care about seeing CHS fall, Principal Cinch was suggest something very simple, but dangerous. Spike saw what she was doing and worried.

Twilight was holding her pendant was looking at it, she wanted to know more, she wanted to learn more about magic, she wanted to understand it! Sunset slowly approach her not seeing what she was doing.

"If both teams are ready…" Vice Principal Luna announced.

Sunset saw Twilight opened her pedant and was in horror at what made come next. Spike quickly made their way through the crowd to stop her.

"The last event of the Friendship Games begin…" Dean Candance announced.

Twilight was about to open Sunset tried to stop her, Spike was inches away from her, at that moment Tiber burst through a window and landed on one of the bleachers safely, he saw Twilight was holding a pendant and he paled, Okuyasu came through the doors and he pale as well and rush full speed! But even with Okuyasu's and Tiber's superior speed they were not fast enough, and Okuyasu couldn't bend time to stop her and teleported wouldn't make a difference!

"NOW!" Both Dean Candance and Vice Principal Luna said.

Twilight opened the pendant and release the magic!

As Okuyasu and Tiber were inches away from her, they were blasted away by the magic, it forms a sphere which grow and begun to levitate her, and pull her in. Tiber turn to glare at the ones responsible and said only these words.

"What have you done?" He said coldly.

The sphere of magic grow as it absorbs Twilight, who was in fear.

"Help… me!" She pleaded before being pulled in transform!

Okuyasu's **Magic Sight** activated and watched with dread as the magic was absorbed into her body and changing her, everyone magic coursing through her veins, it change her from the inside out. Once it was done, she was a whole new person and had large black wings.

"Hahahaha! You were right. I didn't understand magic before. But I do now!" The newly transformed Twilight said and blasted the Wondercolt statue to pieces but also opened a portal to.

"Equestria!" Sunset said in shock.

The portal created a magical crack in the ground, Twilight blasted it which created another portal, more cracks in the space of time form and Twilight blasted then all to open portals, so they opened on their own. At the moment Principal Cinch was creeping away, but she was spotted.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Lemon Zest asked.

"Anywhere to avoid that monster. And I suggest you do the same!" She answered and left to hide.

Lemon Zest to her friends as they were sure what to do, Tiber scoffed and look to figure a way to keep the chaos from spreading. He saw more portal opened which was making this world fall apart.

"At this rate, this world will fall apart… then all will be lost." Tiber said with a grim look on his face.

Okuyasu gritted his teeth and needed to do something, but what! He didn't want to hurt Twilight, but she was out of control! And if something wasn't done than things would only get worse.

"Twilight, you can't do this!" Sunset shouted.

"She right! This doesn't have to end this way!" Okuyasu shouted

"Why not? There's a whole other world right there. And it's just filled with magic!" Twilight shouted and blasted another crack to open a portal.

"But you're destroying this world to get it!" Sunset stated.

"Everyone will suffer if you continue this!" Okuyasu told her.

"So what? There's more magic there. And I want to understand it all!" Twilight shouted and created a big blast and opened a huge portal in the ground. "If this world disappears… so be it!" She stated with laughter.

Everyone was scrambling to move out the way as some were about to fall, the girls help the students as best as they could, Okuyasu had no choice… this madness had to end. Sunset slid across the ground and saw Twilight's pendant.

"I done a lot of stupid things… but this will properly take the cake." He said as he prepared himself for what he was about to do.

He focuses his Stand's legs to overlap his own as Jotaro told him of how he did with his fight with DIO, he then did a huge jump right at Twilight and before she could react, he grabbed her from behind and got her in a full nelson. He held on tight as she thrash around trying to get him off, she kept blasting but that didn't get him off.

"Twilight! You need to calm down and end this!" He shouted.

"Never! Now let me go!" She shouted and continue to thrash.

"You don't really want this! Do you!?" He asked her. "How that going to help you!? It's not going to change a damn thing for you!" He shouted at her. She seemed to hesitate for a moment but thrash around more.

"Shut up!" She told him.

"You don't want this! You wouldn't do this!" He told her.

"Be quiet!" She shouted at him.

"I know what you want! I understand how you feel! It hurt doesn't!?" He told her, she only thrash more to try and block him out. "It hurts not being able to fit in, to be the outcast, to be alone! I know that pain! We're the same! YOU AND ME ARE JUST ALIKE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs!

"SHUT UUUP!" Twilight screamed and released bolts of energy from her body, which shock Okuyasu.

He screamed in pain for a moment and then his grip loose which gave Twilight a chance to smack away, as he slammed into the roof of the school, or a moment Twilight look to hesitant with what she did but ignored it. The giant portal grow as Sunset's friends tried to help the students that were endangered, the CP students all know what they needed to do!

* * *

With Okuyasu, he was in a lot of pain and had a headache, he slowly got up and grunted in pain, he opens his eyes and his visit a little blurry.

"Shit… I felt like my head is spinning." He groaned.

He turned and saw the madness continue as Twilight continue to run rampid. He coughs a bit and stretches, he gets ready to try again. That was until he felt an intense aura that was full of bloodlust, harden his nerve Okuyasu turns to face his enemy.

It was a male that look to be 5'9 and had a slim but muscular build, he was wearing baggy white pants and crimson red hooded. Okuyasu couldn't see his face, but know this person was bad news.

"Who are you?" Okuyasu asked getting to the point.

"Wow. Straight to the point, you mean business. But I could already tell from the glare your given me." They said with a chuckle. "Names Rook, Rook CrimsonEdge." He said and removed his hood.

He had messy spiky blood red hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and sharp fangs, he looked young, properly around him and Josuke's age. Okuyasu could tell dispute his cheerful nature, he was a lunatic, Rook didn't even try to hide his bloodlust, Okuyasu know he was not human, but another vampire.

"What do you want?" He sneered. "Come to kill me?" He asked.

"Man dispute you being slow-minded you caught on fast." He praised Okuyasu, laughing a bit. "Yes I am." He said with dark smirk as a crimson aura surrounded him.

Okuyasu "tch" and soon a blue aura surround him, he activated his **Magic Sight**, Rook was wearing a necklace with a Shadow Crystal as well.

"I beat a vampire before, so don't think I'll go down easily." Okuyasu said with a glare.

"I don't go thinking I like the pathetic insect Shade, I'm far stronger than him." Rook said as his eyes turn red with slits.

"You'll lose either way, but before I take you down I'll make you tell me everything." Okuyasu said unfazed.

"Oh? Don't think you'll live long enough to ask questions, once I'm done slaughtering you. I'll have a bloodbath with those bitches down their… maybe has some fun before I maim them~?" Rook said with dark perverted grin.

Okuyasu felt his blood boil to the point of bursting, and gritted his teeth to the point they might shatter, his killer intent was released and he was now sent on killing this scum.

"I'll kill you before you even think of doing such a thing." Okuyasu in cold tone that was soaked in killer intent.

"Then try it." Rook said with a smirk.

Their aura flare up as Rook walk up into Okuyasu range, their aura clashed as the air was thick with bloodlust.

* * *

(**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: "Okuyasu's Theme"**)

Okuyasu wasted no time attacking as he summoned **The Hand** to attack with a left hook, time seemed to slow as Rook dodge the attack with little effort and as Okuyasu's eyes widened in shock, he was barely able to dodge a right hook from a crimson and silver arm that had an air spiral around it.

He backs away as the attack grazed his his right shoulder, the spot that grazed him torn off his clothes and made him bleed a bit. Okuyasu knew that Rook wasn't playing around, he was trying to take his head off with that attack.

Rook revealed his Stand, it had a muscular build that was close to **The Hand**'s, the body was dark red, and on it was bright crimson and silver armor, the shoulder, shin and wrist had silver armor, the chest, forearm, legs had bright crimson armor, the face had beastly red face that look like bull with silver horns and dark red eyes, the feet were hoofs, and the fist were silver with blood red fingers, the Stand look to have screws on the inside of the arms which help it create that spiral motion.

Okuyasu had a small cold sweat from the intense aura the Stand gave off, it looks powerful and dangerous.

"_This is going to be harder than I thought_." Okuyasu thought as he ready himself.

"This is my Stand, **Psycho Circus**!" Rook said with a dark smirk. "It far more powerful than your Stand." Rook stated.

"Will see." Okuyasu stated.

Okuyasu ready himself as his Stand, **The Hand** was in full view he charged at Rook and attack with a barrage of punches, but Rook had **Psycho Circus** do the same but it's fist had a whirlwind of air around them, Okuyasu cancelled his attack and back away as the attack hit the ground and tear it up with ease.

"My Stand has the ability to increase its destructive force but spiral the air around it fists and make it as thin and as sharp as a razor's edge and combined with its raw strength… my attacks are overwhelming." Rook explained.

He then charged at Okuyasu and attack with another barrage of punches, Okuyasu backs away as blocking would do nothing to help. He kept focus as he looks for an opening, but Rook keeps attacking and tearing up the ground of the roof, Okuyasu keeps his distance and tries to take him out by using pieces of the roof as projectiles to try and blindside Rook but his Stand is fast enough to destroy them. Okuyasu back away, he never going to beat Rook this way, but even with **Magic Sight** he was still having trouble, he wasn't as skill as before.

His thoughts were to muck up to focus properly, and if he tried to act reckless and let Rook land a direct hit on him, he most likely end up dead or hit with a fatal wound. But running away to avoid damage would just waste energy.

"_I need to focus. I need to calm down and act with my instincts._" Okuyasu thought as he inhaled and exhaled.

His **Magic Sight** didn't increase his strength but it he acted with skill and precision and combined his strength, he stood a chance.

He closed his eyes calmed his mind, he felt himself become more focus, he relaxed his muscles, he reopened his eyes and glares at Rook.

He rushed the vampire and cock back his fist and throws and a mad left hook, Rook attack with a savage counter as the spiral fist come at Okuyasu, he dodges the attack but Rook dodges his left hook, and goes for an uppercut but Okuyasu leans back and attack with a fast roundhouse kick but Rook dodge and has his Stand throws a right hook.

Okuyasu sway out the way and lands a mad throw forward punch which make Rook stagger but as he gets a bloody nose. The vampire felt the blow and smirk as he loves a challenge, he attack with a fast barrage of spiral punches, Okuyasu widens his eyes and quickly dodges the attacks to avoid any of his vital point being hit and as he goes for a straight forward punch to the gut, Rook back away as Okuyasu hit him. The damage of the blow was weakened sense Rook back away, Okuyasu "tch" and back away.

"Impressive, you pack a punch. But there all pointless, you'll never win as you are now… I above your level." Rook told Okuyasu.

"What are you getting at?" Okuyasu sneered.

"What I mean is, your still holding on to your humanity. Vampires are above humans, we stronger, faster, heal quicker, and aren't limited." Rook stated. "You can struggle all you want, but you'll run out of steam and grow weak, I don't have to worry about such a thing." Rook said with a smirk.

"If your wasting time and breath by gloating, save it. I'm gonna take you out and make you tell me everything. And then I'll kill you." Okuyasu said with a glare.

"Suit yourself, but this won't be any less fun for as I maim you." Rook said with a savage grin.

To prove his point, Rook get up and close to Okuyasu in a second, the punk widened his eyes in shock and was about to get his in the chest by a spiral punch, Okuyasu had no choice but to guard, he had **The Hand** used it's left arm to take the blow. Okuyasu was blow away the force of the punch and felt the spiral whirlwind dig into him, he copy Rook's move and move back to lessen the damage. He gritted his in pain, he saw blood coming out but the wound didn't look to deep, he dodged another attack and saw the damage it did a the wall as the attack left a dent with a spiral and a spiderweb crack, he dodge more as they were faster than before.

"_Damn his attacks are getting faster, I barely l made a dent in him!_" Okuyasu thought in frustration.

Okuyasu wasn't in a good conduction either, between the damage he took from Tiber and the shock from Twilight, his body was almost at its limit, there was no telling how much gas he had left. But he didn't have time to think as he continues to dodge more punches from Rook's Stand, he was relentless, he didn't care how much damage he caused, he wasn't going to stop.

He continues to avoid Rook's attacks, but then as he back away from an uppercut, he was blindsided by a kick to the face from **Psycho Circus**, it kick the **The Hand** across the face, Okuyasu spit up blood and felt a bit dazed. He then goes for a right hook aim at the waist, Okuyasu just barely sway out the way he was kicked a few more times that got him in the head.

He was about to black out at this rate, he couldn't focus properly and that wasn't good for him, his **Magic Sight** wasn't working properly. And for that he suffered, Rook delivers a barrage of spiral punches, Okuyasu guarded himself and tried to avoid as much damage as possible. His uniform was tears up in the attack and the attack grazed his arms and a bit of his torso and chest, he was bleeding and only had on his white beater, but it didn't end there as he was kick square in the chest making him cough up blood.

"_Shit! I taken too much damage!_" He thought as he was at his limit.

He took a knee, he spit out blood and he panting in exhaustion, Rook stood over him with a dark grin, the glint in his eyes tell Okuyasu all he needed to know.

"Like I said, your just a human no matter how strong you are you'll never beat a true vampire!" Rook laughed. "Once I'm done with you, I'm going to enjoy taken my time playing and bloodying those girls one at a time~." He smirked making Okuyasu gritted his teeth. "I don't know who to start with, maybe that Sunset girl or properly that Twilight brat once she done, or maybe even the shy one… I love all to hear those types of girl whimper~!" He said in his own world, Okuyasu felt himself going over the edge.

In times like this, when one is pushed to the brink of their limits and something will awakening within them deep down, something unknown to even themselves. And at this moment, Okuyasu was at the brink of his anger and energy, at that moment all he saw was red and hear nothing but a mental nightmare of what Rook would do, he was a psychopath with no remorse for those he hurt, and for Okuyasu after losing so much… he was done! He snapped and a deep anger awakened within him.

He veins appeared on his forehead, and he could feel his mind go blank as a fire was lit, his **Magic Sight** activated and a blue aura surrounded him as he slowly raised. Rook saw him get up and only smirked.

"I guess you still have energy, no matter I'll make this quick!" Rook said ignorant to Okuyasu semi-transformation.

But before his fist reach Okuyasu, he was slug cross just as fast when Jotaro hit Kira. Rook spit up blood as he stagger back in pain.

"_W-Wait!?_" Rook thought in confusion.

"I'm done playing around with you." Okuyasu voice was emotionless. "I'm going to beat you to death." Okuyasu said with a fiery glare.

"_S-Something different. He changed so-somehow… but how?_" Rook thought clenching his left jaw that almost broke from the blow.

Rook didn't have anytime to think as Okuyasu rush and attack with a right hook, Rook blocked with **Psycho Circus**. But Okuyasu wasn't done and attack with a barrage of punches, they push back Rook, but he was unharmed. He attacks a fast barrage of spiral punches and intended to tear Okuyasu apart.

But something happened with his **Magic Sight**, when he saw the attack come at him, it slowed down and look more clear, Okuyasu saw the weak point of Rook attack. Okuyasu was able to quickly deflect them with his Stand by using his wrist, and aim them at Rook's Stand wrist. Rook was him shock at this, and Okuyasu was surprised.

"_That's weird, my __**Magic Sight**__ never let me do this before, it almost like… I scan his attack to see the weakness in them. Is my… __**Magic Sight**__ changing?_" He thought as he tried to scan for anything opening weak points on Rook's body.

Rook didn't let up his assault and attacked Okuyasu, but he deflect the blows and strike Rook in the gut and neck, the vampire gasp and spit up blood, but then he punched across the face so hard that a few teeth got knocked out, Rook staggered a bit but was given an uppercut. Okuyasu than deliver a roundhouse kick and has his foot slam Rook head into the stone ground of the roof, and then repeated the action like with his fight **RHCP**, Rook was dazed from the blow.

As he was getting ready to finish Rook, but the vampire regain consciousness and back away as Okuyasu scraped the ground, Rook glared at Okuyasu the right side on his head was bleeding and his right eye was swollen, and his skull maybe even cracked. If he was human the damage would leave him in the hospital but since he was a vampire the damage Okuyasu done to him was being healed at a fast pace.

Okuyasu only "tch" and would Rook was still healing he charged and attack with a right kick aim at the head, but Rook blocked with his left hand and goes to straight forward punch to the gut, but Okuyasu deflect and deliver a few punches to gut, chest, and face. Rook was knocked back as he coughs up blood, Okuyasu goes for another kick to the head but it was block as well but Okuyasu put more focus in it and push back and as Rook tries to attack Okuyasu as he coming at him, he deflects the attack and slams his fist into the right side of Rook's face and into the ground.

Okuyasu was going to beat the shit out of the vampire, but he pushes himself up and away from Okuyasu, he panted a little and let his wounds heal. Okuyasu in hot pursuit, so Rook tear up the ground and flings pieces of the ground at Okuyasu at a fast speed, Okuyasu focus and saw them in slow motion and batters them away with quick reflexes.

"I'm done playing with you… you die now." Okuyasu said coldly, his right hand clenched.

He wanted to learn what Rook knew but he wasn't going to talk, and Okuyasu wasn't going to spare him after what he said about the girls, no way in hell… he was going to kill this scum!

"_He serious, the next blow will be the end of me._" Rook thought, he would cornered but he still had an ace.

Okuyasu rush him and ready himself to scrape away Rook for good! But Rook clenched the Shadow Crystal and had a savage grin.

"Your done for!" Rook shouted.

And then he saw the purple flash of light, but this one a crimson tint to it, and one the light died down, Rook had merged with his Stand just like Shade did. He had red skin and horns, his eyes where pure red and his savage grin looked more monstrous, he had this Stand arms and his power boost like Shade's, but the level of pressure was far more intense then his time with Shade.

"**Now I going to slaughter you.**" He said with a monster like grin, his voice distorted.

Okuyasu sweated a bit, but kept his cool. He charged Rook and the vampire did the same, he threw a right hook that had a spiral on his fist. Okuyasu scanned it, he saw an opening and was ready to throw a punch aimed at the neck but he saw the opening disappear and quickly back away as Rook delivered a spiral uppercut. Okuyasu saw Rook used his middle knuckle when he attack and then blood burst from his left shoulder as a deep cut was made.

"_That was close, what the hell happened?_" Okuyasu thought.

Rook was a different person as well, sense he merged his power with his Stand his strength, speed, and durable increased.

"_This will be harder then when Shade took this form. And my body hasn't recover fully, if I get to reckless it will cost me my life._" Okuyasu thought seriously.

"**Let begin, enough waiting!**" Rook said rushing at Okuyasu.

Said punk overlap his fist with his Stand to try and counter Rook transformation, but rush each other and attacked! Okuyasu was somewhat able to keep up with Rook in his current conduction, almost. Rook was able to get a for hits in but they were deflected to lessen the chances of death, and he was losing blood and at this rate blood loss would take over and make him unable to fight. And the worse part, opening are harder to find and land because of Rook superior speed so he had one more thing to worry about.

"_Shit! At this rate I'll be killed if I don't something!_" He thought being push back. "_I could get him with my second ability… but I need an opening to get him. If only I had someone to back up if only for just a moment!_" Okuyasu thought as he deflect another spiral punch.

* * *

Meanwhile earlier after Okuyasu hit the roof, Twilight was still running rampid as she kept blasting cracks to open portal. The giant one was growing bigger and Sunset's friend were having trouble helping everyone, and so the Crystal Prep student saw this and understood what needed to be done, they went to help!

"Hang on!" Rainbow Dash said as Rarity was on hanging on to the edge while trying to help two students.

"Obviously!" She shouted not needing to be told that. But her grip was fainting fast, and as she was about to fall she was saved.

"We've got you!" Indigo Zap said as Sunny Flare helped.

The pendant began to react to the other girls, Sunset was confused and saw she saw all of them begin to glow, her eyes widened in wonder and awe, and then she understood what was going on.

"This isn't the way!" Sunset told Twilight. "I know you feel powerful right now! Like you can have everything you want! I've been where you are! I made the same mistake you're making! I put on a crown and, just like you, I was overwhelmed by the magic it contained! I thought it could get me everything I wanted!" Sunset explained to Twilight. "You and I aren't that different!" She stated.

"Oh, you're wrong, on many levels. Unlike you, I can have everything I want!" Twilight stated.

"No, you can't. Even with all that magic and power, you'll still be alone!" Sunset stated. "True magic comes from honesty, loyalty, laughter, generosity, kindness." Sunset stated as each one of the girls glowed and energy they gave off began to get absorbed into pendant. "I understand you, Twilight. Just like a friend of mines does, and I want to show you the most important magic of all." Sunset then close the pendant and throw it to the ground as the magical energy exploded and was absorbed into her body and changed her. "The magic of Friendship!"

Her friends were in awe, and everyone was surprised, Tiber was amazed, but through all this a dark presence surface again and was more dangerous than before. Okuyasu was gone this whole time and most alikely was facing this foe, Tiber needed to do something… if not he would never be able to face himself, Sunset close all the small portals, which infuriated Twilight as she rush Sunset and the two clashed, having a magic battle.

So he jumped onto the wall and climb it with ease, he jumped and was shocked at what he saw.

Okuyasu was bleeding out and covered in wounds, and it looked like he was fighting a literal monster. He wasn't fairing well as he was being pushed back, and look close to reaching his limit at any moment. But Tiber saw it, he saw the intent in Okuyasu's eyes, he had an ace up his sleeve up but thanks to his conduction he couldn't act on it.

His skin was sweating bullets at a fast pace, his instincts were warning him of death if he jumped in, and saw that one false move meant the end. But he jumped in away, Tiber was a man of honor first and always he would never run from a fight even if it meant death.

So as Rook was getting ready to finish Okuyasu after, said punk tried to deflect but he wasn't going to make it in time. Tiber got between them and used his left hand to deflect the blow and attack with a combo of his "**Sailfish Blur**" and "**Blast Fist**" and struck Rook right in the abdomen and the attack blow him away as he vomits up blood.

"Tiber, what the hell are you doing?" Okuyasu asked him.

"If you have a plan, at on it now." Tiber told the punk.

And Okuyasu saw Tiber's right hand and it looked bad, it was swollen and maybe broken, it was trembling as well.

"Tiber." Okuyasu said in surprises and concerned.

"Focus on what you need to do." Tiber said firmly.

Neither of them had time to think as they felt a wave of killer intent and Tiber was blown away and slam into a wall, Okuyasu heard a snapping sound and turn and saw Tiber's right arm was broken and limp, he spit up a bit of blood, if he didn't used his "**Arapaima Armor**" at that moment he be dead.

"Tiber!" Okuyasu shouted.

"**F-Fucking… human. D-Did you think… an attack like that… would do be in?**" Rook wheezed out, as he clenched a dent wound in his abdomen.

Okuyasu glared with hate at Rook, and rush at the vampire and delivers a firm punch to the gut which made him spit up more blood, and then activates his second ability; **The Hand: I Shall Unleash**! And adds space to blow away Rook.

Okuyasu was fired up now, between Tiber's sacrifice and Sunset new transformation and efforts… Okuyasu was at full swing!

Rook wasn't gonna make it, and attacks with a full power barrage of spiral punches, but Okuyasu moved and swayed out the way but they grazed him and he bled a little. And punches Rook across the right side of the face so hard it almost broke his jaw but then follows up with an uppercut the leave a sickening crack and his jaw comes loss. He kicked the left side of his face to seal the deal.

Rook stagger back as he jaw came loosed, and strikes Okuyasu in his right leg which dug into the flesh and then a cracking sound was heard, which may Okuyasy gritted his teeth in pain, he backs away and kept pressure off his right leg, he got his below the knee. Rook was at healing a fast rate, and glared at Okuyasu, said punk glared back, Tiber was barely conscious as he saw the two ready themselves for combat he slowly gets to his feet… he could still do more. He wanted to do more!

But he falls to his knees, he right arm was broken and that blow almost shook his whole body, he luck out but Okuyasu had to face this alone.

"**I'm going to rip you piece by fucking piece, and I'm going to enjoy every single moment of doing it.**" Rook threatened.

"You can try, but this fight is about to end… now." Okuyasu threatened back.

Rook charged right at Okuyasu and kick up a lot of pieces of stone at Okuyasu to throw him off and attack with a right hook, Okuyasu deflected the projectiles away and dodge the right hook and punch him in the face with his left but Rook got aim a left hook at Okuyasu neck but he block with his left arm and shift the blow to curve over and then in close and adds space which knock Rook back and makes him spit up blood as he skids across the ground.

He growls and Okuyasu's pants, his body was taken a toll, between using his **Magic Sight**, this intense but calming state of minds, and adding space, he was running on steam and the damage wasn't helping. He spat out blood and could feel his legs grow numb, Rook was healing as he grins and knew he had the edge.

He rushes at Okuyasu and attacks with a furious barrage of punches that Okuyasu deflect and continue to fight on and counter and a combo of punches and few a kicks, but Rook retaliates by pushing Okuyasu back with more furious attacks and strike his right leg again getting him above the knee, he gritted his teeth in pain and cups his overlapped arms together and slam them in Rook face breaking his nose and making blood come out, he then slam him in the chin and make him stagger back in pain but kick the side of Okuyasu's right leg aim at the knee, and he screamed in pain more a bit as he felt his right leg break. Rook rush in to finish off Okuyasu, he panting as time seems to slow down as Rook aim at his head.

"_It's quiet it… and so slow… what's… going on?_" Okuyasu though as he was on his knees. "_Wait… I think… Bro told me about this… time seems slows down… when your in a dangerous situation… I guess that's fair… I'm about to die, again. And I don't think… I won't come back from this._" He thought as he could barely move.

But then from the corner of his eyes, he saw Sunset battling Twilight the two push each other back and then engaged in a magical beam clash! Twilight looked to be winning, but Sunset wasn't done yet as she put her all into it. From below Spike called out to his owner.

"Twilight!" He shouted, which made her look below.

She saw the pleading look on his face, as something inside her came back to the surface for a moment.

"Spike?" She said confused and concerned.

Which gave Sunset the chance to attack and put her all into it, which engulf Twilight, there was a white flash that was blinding!

Okuyasu's eyes widened in shock as for a moment he thought he saw the sun created a bright flash, his body wasn't out yet as he gets into action for his final stretch. He remember some of Tiber's movement and as Rook came at him this time his fingers forming some kind of spear, focusing the energy in the finger tips, the drilling motion was more fierce and deadly, Okuyasu tighten his muscles as he slowly get up clenching his left fist and as the attack look to pierce through his body he sway out the way so it grazed him and got in close deliver a final gambling move!

"_Imagine your arm is lighter than air, tighten up the muscles like a spring, focus the energy, and… RELEASE!_" He thought as he copy the steps of Tiber's "**Blast Fist**" but involve his second ability.

And got Rook right in the head, Okuyasu know a vampire weakness is sunlight and powerful blows to the head. Rook saw this and tried as best to get away but the attack hit him on the right side of his face and destroy half of his brain!

Rook spit out blood and stagger back a bit as he tried to process what had happened, he didn't understand how this could have happened.

"**I… I-I… I… lose? To… T-To… a… hu-human?**" Rook said as he clenched the side of his head, and then return to normal.

He left feeling in his legs and most of his body as he fell like a puppet with no strings. He could barely move and felt sick, the brain of a vampire wouldn't heal as fast after taken such a blow.

Okuyasu was exhausted and panting like crazy, he was sweaty and bloody and at that moment his body gave out, he had won. Tiber was amazed and shocked at the sight, but the celebration would have to wait, Okuyasu's gamble has a price, Okuyasu left arm was bruised, bloody, swollen as it when left mostly broken.

"Okuyasu." Tiber stated.

"I… did… it." He wheezed out and almost black out.

Earlier after Twilight was engulfed, both she and Sunset were in a place of light and Twilight look scared, Sunset approach her.

"Take my hand, Twilight. Let me show you there's another way. Just some once did for me." Sunset asked softly.

Twilight was hesitated but then took Sunset hand, which changed her both of them back to normal, and closed the giant portal.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Twilight about to cry. "Oh god… what I did too... too." She couldn't finish that sentence.

"I know, and going by my own experience… they'll forgive you." Sunset reassured. "Especially Okuyasu, he that kind of person." Sunset told Twilight. Just then Spike came and lick Twilight's face which made her giggle.

Principal Cinch came out from her hiding place after the madness was over, and was not pleased.

"Principal Celestia, on behalf of Crystal Prep, I demanded that you forfeit the Friendship Games." Principal Cinch. "Clearly CHS has had unfair advantage for quite some time and it's certainly obvious your students have been using magic for their own benefit!" She stated upset.

"I'd like to think that saving the world benefit us all." Principal Celestia said smugly.

"At least they didn't manipulate Twilight into releasing all the stolen magic and turning into a power-crazed magical creature that tried to rip the world apart just to win a game." Sugarcoat said quick and bluntly.

"Wow. that's a lot to take in when you say it all at once." Pinkie stated.

"That's ridiculous!" Principal Cinch said appalled.

"Nope. that's pretty much what happened." Spike stated.

"Actually, we're all to blame." Sour Sweet said saddened. "But mostly it was her." She said bitterly.

"Obviously, my students have been infected with your magic, but I plan on taking all of this with the School Board!" Principal Cinch said infuriated.

"Good. I'm sure they would be very interested in hearing all about the magical students with wings." Principal Celestia said smugly.

"Oh, and the portals to different dimensions" Vice Principal Luna said smugly as well.

"And don't forget to tell them about the talking dog." Dean Cadance said even joining in.

"Because that would never ruin your reputation." Spike said smartly as Cinch looked close to having a meltdown.

As she said the CHS students and her very own student turn their back on her, she looked like she was about to snap, but she calmly turned and walked away.

"Well, I know these Friendship Games haven't been what any of us expected, but what we've all just been through, I think it's fair to declare us all winners." Principal Celestia said making everyone cheered.

As that was wrapped up there was a fleeting thought, where are Okuyasu and Tiber, they disappeared after the madness begin and flew out of control. Sunset was concerned because the last time that happened Okuyasu was in a bad state, Twilight wonder the same as she wanted to apologize.

But as everyone was coming to a close, everyone here a loud thump like something hit the ground, and when they turn to see what happened to say it was a shock was an understatement, as a few students fainted at the sight.

Tiber and Okuyasu jump off the roof, or more so Tiber took Okuyasu on his back, held him with one working arm, and jump off and tighten the muscles around his legs to soften the landed. Tiber tried to stop the bleeding as best as he could by tearing of his uniform and wrapping it around the injured area, but it did little to help.

But Okuyasu was a bloody beaten mess and his breath was soft. Tiber was in better conduction but the visible bruising and limp state of his arm showed he was no better.

"Your a lot heavy then you stated." Tiber told him.

"Your the guy… that wanted to carry me." Okuyasu pointed out in a weak tone.

""Your current conduction speaks for itself." Tiber stated firmly. "How is your arm, it must in agony as you used a more lethal move I created." He asked.

"Hehehe… you know… I would be in pain… but I can't feel a thing." Okuyasu said as he left arm didn't move an inch. "What about your's?"

"A mere fracture." Tiber said as he snapped his shoulder back in place. "Your nerves are mostly in shock from the pain, but that will wear off." Tiber told him.

"Great." Okuyasu said dryly.

But of course their conversation was cut shut after they heard a thump which was the sound of a body feeling, and they two saw Fluttershy had faint from the sight. And saw the shock/horrified look on everyone's faces.

"Shit." Okuyasu said as he leaned against the wall.

After the shock past, they rush at the with concerned face as Sunset and Twilight check on Okuyasu.

"Okuyasu!" Sunset said in concerned. "Wh-What happened t-to you?!" She asked frantic.

"Got into a fight… with a psycho freak of nature." Okuyasu said plainly, resting.

"T-Tiber, wh-what is he ta-talking about?" Twilight asked. "And wh-what happened to your arm?" She said concerned.

"What he was facing was a monster, a literal monster. I got involved… and this arm is my price for that." He answered seriously. "It in a lot of pain, but I can endure it. Okuyasu's wounds are the great concerned here." He stated.

He was right, Okuyasu loss a lot of blood, his left arm was unable to move, and his right leg was broken, even his breath was off there was no telling how long until his body gave out.

"Ju-Ju-Just. Stay calm!" Sunset told him.

He wasn't worrying, but he could tell Sunset was and more so telling herself then him, her breathing was rapid and panic. He place his right hand on her shoulder which made her look at him as he had a calm look on his face.

"It's alright, I here." He told her. "So no more tears." He said and swiped them away.

"I… I… I…" Sunset tried to get the words out.

"I know, but your safe… everyone safe… and it thanks to you." Okuyasu told her. "You really have a bright personality.

Okuyasu was tired and he was in a lot of pain, but he stood tough for everyone's sake. For a single human to endure such physical damage of enough to either kill or hopefully black out, but Okuyasu was forcing himself to stay awake, he felt as if he even shut his eyes for a moment that would be it. Of course, an ambulance was being called to take Okuyasu and Tiber to the hospital for their wounds t be taken care of.

"I'm glad… you're alright… Twilight." Okuyasu said not wanting to leave out the girl.

"Th-That not important right now… yo-your current state is waaay more important!" Twilight stated.

"Hahahah, guess your right." Okuyasu said as he let out a sigh.

But as they waited for medical help to come, something fell off the roof and let a growl as Okuyasu and Tiber turned and saw Rook, he the right side of his brain was slowly healing but it was taken too long and the sun would come out soon. Both of them were shocked that he was able to do a thing.

"Y-Youuu." Rook said with hate. "H-How daaare y-y-you… d-do you… di-did to me!" He shouted as his speaks was a bit messed up.

"What the hell, how are you still… able to move?" Okuyasu asked in frustration.

"I-I'm not… go-going to let yo-you… ha-have a happy ending!" Rook stated as his right hand clenched something.

"Face it, your done for… you can run away or fight… and once the sun comes out, your history." Okuyasu told him firmly.

"Maybe. Bu-But if… I'm going down… I'm taking you, and **everything you care about with me!**" Rook said as it was revealed he was Twilight pendant.

He unload a crimson magic aura along with the Shadow Crystal and add his Stand power to make the energy spiral out of control.

The pendant was surrounded by a dark red aura as black bolt came off it and flashing red and then it quickly grow out of control as a dark red magical sphere with black bolt came off and wind kick up.

"Hahahahahaha! Soon you, your friend, this school… will all be wiped off the map and the very face of the earth, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed like a madman as everyone panic.

Principal Celestia had students leave the grounds, everyone was running like no tomorrow! The The CP girl run for it but the girls and Tiber stayed by Okuyasu, said punk looked the dark magic sphere and saw it was close to going off and if that happened then everyone would suffer. Sunset and Twilight clinged to Okuyasu without knowing it.

He had a somber look on his face, he then slowly raised to his feet but then take a knee as he right leg of still broken, he was panting from exhaustion. But he knew what needed to be done, and it was the only option.

"Ok-Okuyasu?" Sunset as she was confused why the punk tried to get up.

"It needs to be stopped… their too many people." Okuyasu said as he spat a bit of blood.

"Wh-What are you-" Then the reality hit her as her eyes widened. "N-No… no-no-no-no-no-no! Ok-Okuyasu you can't! Sunset pleaded with the Stand User.

"I have too, if I don't… a lot of people… are going to suffer." He told her seriously.

"Bu-But… but… but… wh-what about you!?" She asked him with tears in her eyes. "Yo-You mi-might… mi-might!" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"I know, but if I can save you… then it's worth it." He said seriously.

Sunset tried to objected but she was silence back a firm one arm hug, Okuyasu was set on doing this, for Sunset, for everyone. He didn't fear death, cheating it once was the highlight of that.

"Thank you Sunset… thank you everyone… for being my friends and helping me… I will never forget it." Okuyasu said and turn unstable magic. He spare Sunset and the girls one last glance. "Bye." He said with a small smirk.

And in a instanct… a single moment in a instanct… he was gone. Okuyasu had scrape away space and teleported towards the sphere of dark magic, he then stuck his right hand in and grabbed the pendant, but once he did so it burned… a lot!

Okuyasu was trying to crush it but he didn't have enough strength even with his Stand to do so with the magic fueling it. He could feel the dark power running through him, it was painful and he felt like he was burning from the inside out.

"_S-Shti! Thi-This… impossible… as I am now!_" He thought as he gritted his teeth. But then an idea came to him. "M-Maybe… tha-that could… work." He stated. He then call out his Stand but was only able to summon the upper body and both hands.

"Y-You idiot! D-Do you think… you ca-can… stop it!?" Rook asked in anger and doubt.

"I can try!" Okuyasu answered. "I always wonder what happened when I add space and erase it at the same time!"

And he did so with all the power he had left and struck the pendant! But the compound blow created a react and exploded and a burst blinding white light and booming sound, everyone covers and shut their eyes. Once it was over there was nothing, the dark magic sphere was gone, and so was Okuyasu… their was just silences as the broken pendant lay there. Sunset look and was trying to believe it didn't happen, no one said a word… no one could say a word, Sunset fell to her knees as fresh tears stream down her face, her body subconsciously reaching out for nothing.

"O…Ok-Okuyasu?" She said in disbelief. But nothing, he was gone. "OKUYASUUUU!?" She said in despair.

She finally let the reality of what happened come to her as she cries out, her heart ache at the loss of a friend, and something more. She kept crying until she felt a hand on her shoulder and turn to see Twilight and her friends, they were in the same state as well crying or tearing up at the lost of the punk. Sunset hugged Twilight as she cries in her shoulder the hug it return as Twilight cries more quietly.

Tiber looks at the spot where Okuyasu sacrifice himself, he had a somber look one his face as he mourned the loss of the punk as well.

"I haven't known him long… but I feel as if I lost a close friend… he was strong, adaptive, strong-willed, and a brave soul… there was no boy in those eyes, their was the eyes of a man. Who gave his life for those closest to his heart." Tiber said in somber tone.

Rook was livid, his plans failed! His goal failed! And what was worse was the cloud were parting and so the sun would shine down and turn him to ash, killing him! And his brain was not just fully healed so he could move properly or at all!

"_D-Daaaaaaaaaamn it! This was not supposed to end this way!_" Rook thought. "_But at least I kill that punk, not a hair of him remains!_" He thought with glee.

* * *

The only thing for miles was an empty space that was dark blue, dark purple, dark green, and had white and gold sparkles… it looks like space, almost. In the middle of this place was the body of Okuyasu, he floated through the mystical place.

He was unconscious, he felt weightless, he felt motionless, he felt calm, he felt… free.

"_What is this… it so quiet… am I… dead?_" Okuyasu thought.

He stir a bit and slowly woke up, and saw he floating through a bizarre space. And he didn't feel anymore pain or exhaustion.

"Where… am I? Where is here? What is this place?" He asked himself. "Is anyone there!?" He asked the infinite nothingness.

Nothing answered, it was silent. He looked around from everything… to only see the same things from every direction. He was trying to figure out what was going on, he then tried to use his **Magic Sight** but it didn't work… he tried to summon **The Hand** but his Stand wouldn't appear.

"Did I… really die?" He asked himself in shock. That left one question, was this place Heaven or… Hell?

He was trying to figure out what happened to himself after the blast, but he could only wonder what happened to Sunset and the girls, he hoped CHS was alright.

"If I am dead, then I can take comfort in the fact that the others are safe." Okuyasu said to himself. And then closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

but then a bright golden light shine on him, it felt warm and Okuyasu could feel his soul grow calm.

"**Can you?**" A mysterious voice asked.

Okuyasu opened his eyes and saw his deceased brother, Keicho. But he looked move misty and had a golden glow around him, he guessed it was the soul of his big brother.

"Keicho?" Okuyasu asked.

"**I am not your brother young Stand User, I'm merely taken the form of who you true most.**" The copy of Keicho said, his voice different from his brothers more deeper, older, and wiser.

"Then what's going on? Where am I? And who are you?" Okuyasu asked.

"**First you are in a magical space or a Magic Void, that hold all ones magic, your body absorb a great deal of magic from the magical explosion and your action the stop the explosion sent you here.**" "Keicho" explained.

He dodge Okuyasu last question, but he had more anyway.

"So I'm not dead?" He asked.

"**No, in a way. But if you remain here for too long, your mind will become dormant, your body will be like a clay statue, and your soul will be one with this magical space**." "Keicho" told him.

"What!? Are you serious!?" Okuyasu asked with a panic.

"**Very much so.**" The "Keicho" told him. "**But that's not the only reason that you must leave this place, your friends are still in grave danger.**" "Keicho" warned with a serious tone.

"Wha! What do you mean? I save them!" He stated.

"**Maybe. But as long as ****she**** remains in that world… the lives of your friends will be endangered**." "Keicho" told Okuyasu.

"Who?" He asked in confusion.

"**A very old and very powerful being, she is known for her power, skill, and nature. She is both deeply feared and overwhelmingly love, The Queen of the Vampires; Scarlet C. Bloodfall.**" "Keicho" said seriously. "**She is the mother of all vampires and only with her bite does she have the power to turn any living thing into a vampire and her pawn.**" They told Okuyasu, eyes widened in shock.

"Wh-Where or how did she get into my world?" He asked. "W-Was she originally from?" He began to ask.

"**Yes, she is from Equestria… but she was banished along time ago.**" "Keicho" answer before Okuyasu could ask. "**She was very powerful and put up a great deal of trouble, but she was defeated and blast far from Equestria with a spell thatnot removes her but also reverse her ago and stripped her of all her original power.**" They stated.

"Okay I think I get, but what does that have to do with now and what does she wants my friends?" Okuyasu asked.

"**The only things standing between Scarlet and her goals are you and those girls. They all have great potential and if Scarlet leaves them unchecked they be a thorn in her side, expectedly Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle, their is one more but they remain to be revealed yet.**" They answered.

"I guess, but what does Scarlet want?" He asked.

"**The Eclipse Stone.**" They answered simply.

"How? That stone was smashed to pieces and even before it was on the verge of falling apart. What's so special about it?" Okuyasu explained.

"**The Eclipse Stone is one of the keys to Scarlet regaining her lost power. As she is now, she does not stand a chance against Princess Celestia or Princess Luna, but if she gathers all the pieces together and empowers it, she will absorb the magical energy inside and become power by your imagination.**"

"Shit. Wait… you said one of the keys, does that mean she need to do something else before she get the Eclipse Stone?" He asked.

"**She has one of the main to make herself stronger, but there are only ****three**** others things she need to become unstoppable.**" They stated.

"What are they?" Okuyasu asked.

"**The first would be the Arrow the grants Stand User the power close to god, the second is the Eclipse Stone, and the third is the pure blood of a Daypire. If Scarlet option all these things she will become a monster of raw power that not even the Princess Celestia can hope to defeat." **They stated grimly. **"Even before Scarlet know about the Eclipse Stone or Stands, she was a true terror it thanks to the combined powers of both Princesses of the Sun and Moon along with a Grand Wizard and a chosen fighter to just weaken Scarlet.**" "Keicho" explained with a grim and sad look on his face.

"Holy shit. Just damn." Okuyasu said processing the information.

"**I know this is a lot to ask of you but you must not let Scarlet regain her original powers, I beg of you to stop her with all you got young Stand User.**" The copy of his brother stated firmly and seriously.

"I-I not really that smart, and this a lot for me to take in… but if she plans to hurt my friends and everything they care about, then I can't just walk away from this, I need to get back and help them!" Okuyasu said firmly.

"**Hmmmm.**" They said looking at Okuyasu. "**You have a pure heart and righteous spirit, those darkness plague it I sense no malice from it, I wish you great luck.**" "Keicho" said with a small smile.

"I guess. Can you... send me back?" Okuyasu asked as his body began to feel slow and his thoughts were getting foggy.

"**I can, but be warned; your body has absorbed a large sum of magic and will most likely will not be the same and when you return your body will be in the conduction that you were in before ending this place. For example, your body absorb some of the magic from the Crystal Moon Mirror which gave your body the ability to heal fast.**" They answered. "**It seem all the time you have spent with those girls has slowly been changing you, I will make it so that some of the damage you have taken is heal so to leave you in a better conduction.**" They stated.

They floated up to Okuyasu and place a hand on his chest and his whole body began to glow with white and yellow light surrounded him.

"Hey, really who are you?" Okuyasu asked one final time.

The person that took Keicho form remain silent.

"**Just and old man trying to correct his mistake so that others do not have to suffer anymore then they have to.**" They stated plainly. "**I wish I could tell you more but our time has come to and end, best of luck young Stand User.**" And then in a bright flash Okuyasu and everything else was gone!

* * *

Back at CHS everyone else was still mourning the "death" of Okuyasu, but as it looks like everyone was about done with this, Rook tries crawling away as his healing was getting better he was making his way out. He needed to retreat and live to fight another day, he was sure Scarlet would be glad that Okuyasu was "died".

But then a few sparks of yellow were coming from the spot that the magical sphere was and then a bright flash of light shine for a second and surround in a golden aura was Okuyasu, everyone was speechless, he looked different, though. He had dark blue ear on his head, and a blue and golden ponytail from the back of his head, it was cleared Okuyasu had "**Pony Up**"! The glow died down a bit but he still had a golden aura around him, he walked up to Rook who was shocked beyond belief, he pick up the broken pendant and Shadow Crystal he put those away for later.

"HO-HOW! H-How i-i...is he alive! Th-That stunt... sh-sh-should have do-done...done him in!" Rook said livid.

"I should thank you because if you hadn't pull that stunt just now, I may not have learned so much." Okuyasu said in a calm tone.

Rook just gritted his teeth to the point where he might shatter them, he was snarling like a mad beast and his glare was full murderous intent. But Okuyasu was unfazed and just kneel to him and look him in the eye and asked in a question. The bizarre magic around him fuel his body.

"Where is Scarlet C. Bloodfall hiding?" He said simply.

Rook face turn from rage to fear as his face looked more pale than ever, his eyes widened in shock and terror, his sweated a dozen bullet, even his teeth chatter in fear, Rook's whole body shook as he could no longer look at Okuyasu… just the ground.

"H-H-H-Ho-Ho-How d-d-d-do… y-y-yo-you k-kn-know t-t-t-th-th-tha-that… n-n-name?" Rook asked with a voice full of fear, as he trembled.

Okuyasu raised a brow in confusion, he never thought a psycho like Rook was capable of showing fear.

Rook was having a flashback to when we first met Scarlet.

_Flashback_

_He was just a lone gutter thug that beat the shit out of anyone he wanted and "play" with any girl he liked. Scarlet appeared before him and when he tried to take her down, she mopped the floor with him in a second and by that she literally painted the alley way with his blood and broke both his arms and legs, not just that she twisted and bent them in the wrong way, she gave him the chance to live and serve her or die by becoming her meal._

_When he took the better of the two, she granted him power he could only dream of! He was now kneeling before his new Queen, she had a task for him. Only her eyes were seen._

_"Rook, I know that your not like Shade so you will not fail me. Right?" She asked simply._

_"Of course." He said in a respectful tone._

_She then placed a hand on his head as he was facing the ground, but then the air in the room was thick and the pressure around him was intense, he felt his whole body becomes heavy from her piercing gaze._

_"**And remember, your not foolish enough to make any mistakes that would become a problem for me, right?**" She asked in the same tone, but the power voice was clear._

_Rook kept himself from trembling as he was sweating like crazy, even though Scarlet's hand barely had any weight on his head, he felt like his life was in the hands of a monster that would crush him in an instant with their giant hand alone._

_"Of course ma'am." He said in a respectful tone, but Scarlet could hear the fear behind it._

_"Good, now go." She said turning away from Rook, as he disappears in a flash._

_End Of Flashback_

The same fear he felt back then was running through him now, he was unable to say a thing except for a few whimpers.

He clenched the ground as he sweated, Okuyasu wasn't a mind reader but he now that look when he saw it, it was true fear.

"I can't, I can't, I can't." He mutters over and over.

"What?" Okuyasu said confused.

"I CAN'T!" He shouted in true fear.

The next thing he did shock Okuyasu, he grabbed a fiery red crystal like the one Shade how and jammed it into the open pair of his head and turn to ash in a few minutes, head first. Rook was dead, Okuyasu was the only one who saw the mad act as he block the view from the girls.

He let out a sigh and choose to think about what happened later, he turned to the girls and before he could let out a word, his "**Pony Up**" ran out and he was back to his current conduction and fall on his ass as he hissed in pain, some of the minor damage he took was gone but he was still in pain.

"Shit." He cursed he felt his right leg pain acted up from still be broken.

Sunset and the others were speechless, she was overwhelmed and before she knew it, she rushed at him and tackle him which her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and cried into his left shoulder. He wheezed a with his body still in a lot of pain, but of case that wasn't the end as the other girls, even Twilight get in the group hug.

Okuyasu wheezed and cursed silently, the one mostly crying out loud was Sunset and Pinkie Pie, but they were holding him so tight to make sure he was real.

"H-Hey, I'm glad to be back as well. Ho-How you didn't miss me too much." Okuyasu said as he tried to ignore the pain.

All he got were more crying but they were tears of joy. Tiber just stood to the side and watched, a small smile on his face.

* * *

Later, the extremenish had ended both Okuyasu and Tiber were given medical treatment for their injuries. Okuyasu pass out from exhaustion and for good reason, he was spent it was a miracle he was able to endure the damage he took,and the lost of blood. Tiber right arm was fixed and was put in a case with a sling his right hand was fixed up as well. Okuyasu was bandaged up after his wounds were cleaned, and he was give fluid ti keep him hydrated, his right leg was in a cast and so was his left arm, he was given a crutch. The girls wanted to ask him a ton of questions but he needed rest.

The sun finally appeared and everything was back to normal, Twilight sitting at the stairway of CHS with Spike in her lap Tiber was standing on a few steps behind her.

"I guess that was one way to finish up your time at Crystal Prep." Dean Cadance stated. "Pretty sure Cinch will be fast-tracking your application after all of that. And who knows what she may have instore for you." She said to Twilight and Tiber.

"I've been thinking about it and… I'm not so sure now is the time for me to apply to Everton." Twilight sheepishly.

"Really?" Dean Candace asked.

"I may know about a lot of things. But friendship isn't really one of them. And I'm definitely not going to learn more about by being alone." Twilight explained.

"She is right. I to wish to learn more about friendship so I can understand the meaning behind it and grow stronger and face new challenges." Tiber said firmly.

"So you're both staying at Crystal Prep?" Dean Candace asked.

"Well, it seems the students here at CHS know an awful lot about the subject. I don't suppose…" Twilight edge on.

"I agree, they have very strong-willed spirits and a good sense of honor." Tiber praised

"You two could transfer to this school instead." Dean Candace stated.

"Really?" Both of them said.

"You'd both would certainly be missed at Crystal Prep, but… I think that's a great idea." She said hugging them both. "I'll be sure to speak to Principal Celestia about right away." She stated glad for both of her students.

Sunset and the other were by the portal, Okuyasu had regained consciousness after a while he was still getting used to his new crutch as he was not to be on his leg for a two week or more. Okuyasu had gained another fiery red crystal and by a struck of luck the Shadow Crystal. He wasn't at top peak conduction but he could pull through, he thought of his new ability to his **Magic Sight** he was able to spot the weak point or opening in an enemy that and for a moment his vision saw things in slow motion which increase the speed of his reflexes, he figure he name it **Magic Sight: Advance**.

"Still no word from Princess Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not yet." Sunset said as she checked the book. "But, I think I may have figured out how magic works in this world. We pony up when we're showing the truest part of ourselves. I was so busy waiting for someone else to give me the answers that I gave up looking for them myself. I'm sure there will be more magical problems that pop up in this world. But like Applejack said, Princess Twilight has her own problems to worry about in Equestria. We can't expect her to always be around to help us." Sunset stated.

"But you'll always have me to back you up." Okuyasu said with determination.

"But maybe I can be of help?" This world Twilight said.

"I will back you up as well, my fists will aid you if you ever need them" Tiber said firmly.

"It seem we have two new Wondercolts here at Canterlot High." Principal Celestia stated.

"I'm not sure how much help I could be, but I'd like to try, if you would all give me a chance." Twilight said shyly.

Tiber walk up to Okuyasu, and the aura around him was unclear of what his intentions were, and then he held out his working hand.

"You and I will have a rematch, this time using our full power." He stated as he smirked.

"Sounds like fun." Okuyasu said with a smirk. And grab his hand as the took shook on it with a firm grip.

"I'm sure I can count on you all to make this two feel at home." Principal Celestia said smiling.

"You sure can!" Sunset said pulling Twilight into a hug.

Then it became a group hug will all the girl, the dude being Okuyasu and Tiber stuck to the side and just nodded at each other, but soon they were both pull into the hug. Okuyasu blushed while Tiber still kept his stoic face.

* * *

At Scarlet's hideout, another of her loyal foot soldier wearing a cloak bow before as she sat on her stone throne holding a glass of wine.

"My Queen, it would seem Rook was defeated in battle at the hand of the boy." They said simply.

It was quiet, Scarlet just gently swirl the glass of wine in her hand.

"I see, and how about the fragments of the Eclipse Stone. Have you found a single one?" She asked in a soft even tone.

"Not yet my Queen." They answered.

"So Rook was defeated and is dead, and none of you have even found one of the fragments?" She asked in the same tone.

"Yes my Queen, please forgive me for delivering such news." They said as it was seen but they were sweating.

Scarlet was covered in shadow as her red vampire eyes were still visible, she placed the glass down and walk out of her throne.

"Don't fret, in fact this has opened my eyes. I've been going about this all wrong." She said plainly as she was now in front of her soldier. "I can't hope to defeat a foe that I know nothing about, if I'm to strike at the roots of my foe I need to find out where they are planned. So for the time being I want half of you to spy on this boy and his allies and tell me **everything**. Understood?" She said in an even tone but she added power in her voice.

As she spoke the wine in her glass rippled backward, Scarlet release a lot of pressure in the room that was only a fracture of her current strength.

"Yes my Queen?" They said and left her.

Scarlet sat back in her throne and let out a long sigh, she down the rest of her wine and gentle place the glass down.

"I don't know you, but I know of you. And I will not let you stand in my way… no matter what." She said as a dark crimson aura oozed slowly out of her and her eyes glowed the pressure in the room doubled. "**I will not let you stand in my way, if you plan to I will tear down everything around you that is dear to you.**" She stated as the room shook a little, she got up from the throne and even as she walks with grace her feet cave the ground under her. The glass that she left on her throne never cracked or broke, but once she was gone from the room it turned to crystal dust.

* * *

Stand: **Psycho Circus**

User: Rook CrimsonEdge

Ability: Creates a swirling motion that was sharp as a razor mix with raw power it could tear through stone and flesh with ease.

States:

Power: A

Speed: A

Range: C

Durability: B

Precision: D

Potential: B

**Psycho Circus** by KISS

* * *

**Omake:** (Canon Story Scene)

Everyone was enjoying the out door as they chilled by the portal, everything was normal again, the magic from every was returned. Okuyasu was taking his nap would Tiber mediated and did special mental training. But then the portal open and Princess Twilight came through looking panicked.

(MLP) Twilight: I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner! I didn't get your messages until just now because I was caught in this time travel loop and, honestly, it was the strangest thing that's ever happened to me- She ranted.

But stopped when she saw he counterpart, who waved back feeling very awkward.

(MLP) Twilight: Make that the second strangest. She said sheepishly.

Sunset Shimmer gave (MLP) Twilight the explanation of what happened would she was busy, it was then Tiber rejoin the world of the living and saw the two Twilight, he had a blank look on his face as he stares at them.

Tiber: Bizarre, and I now I have seen everything. He said plainly.

(EG) Twilight:: This is… very uncanny. She said feeling awkward.

Okuyasu wake up from his nap, he rubbed his eyes and saw the two Twilights together and for a moment thought he was seeing in doubled vision but then realize that the pony princess Twilight was here.

Okuyasu: Shit, it's unreal how the two look so much the same. He said scratching his head.

He then tries to get up but he remembers his broken right leg and get help from Sunset. (MLP) Twilight was shocked by the state Okuyasu was in and that he had a broken leg.

(MLP) Twilight: Dear Celestia, Okuyasu what happened to your leg and arm?

Okuyasu: I get into a fight with this insanely strong guy and he was more trouble than I thought. He explained.

Tiber: That a mild way of putting things.

Okuyasu: Says the dude with a broken arm.

Tiber: Hmph. Was all Tiber.

(MLP) Twilight: Back to main point, I always thought its was possible but for it to truly happened… is unreal. She said as this vision of her friends shared the same trait.

(MLP) Twilight was more curious about Okuyasu's fight though. So he gave her the short version, (MLP) Twilight was surprised by the changes in his **Magic Sight**, they first were even made for combat and more so tracking letting see the auras of magic and life energy, but he could overwhelm an enemy by striking their weak spot and openings could be one step ahead of them with his new fast reflexes.

(MLP) Twilight: Wow… that's just wow. She said speechless.

Okuyasu: Yeah, but with my current conduction I won't be doing a fighting for a while.

Sunset: It's for the best, your not invincible. She said sternly.

Okuyasu: I know. He said with a sigh.

Sunset was more protective of him then before, guess when you almost died and come back and only natural.

Okuyasu: That's reminds me, did you learn anything from that crystal or the Eclipse Stone? He asked.

(MLP) Twilight: Oh! I did, it turned out that those crystals are a special type at store a lot of heat, heat from the sun itself… so it accurate to call them Sun Crystals.

Okuyasu: I see.

(MLP) Twilight: Ask for the Eclipse Stone, I got nothing yet.

Okuyasu: That's fine, but how about this? He asked as he pulls out the Shadow Crystal.

(MLP) Twilight gasped, she got a closer look at the crystal and could feel the dark energy with out even touching it.

(MLP) Twilight: How did you get this? She asked him.

Okuyasu: I got it off the shitbag that did this to me. This seems to give a Stand User the power to merge with theirs Stand and get a boost in power. He explained in a serious tone.

(MLP) Twilight: Interesting, I can feel a dark energy from this crystal. Whatever give it the power to do so came at a heavy price. I'll need to take it back and study it more to see what other hidden capabilities it might have. She said seriously.

Okuyasu handed it took her, he wasn't sure how it worked. He had his quiet answer for what made the Eclipse Stone point, but he still didn't know how it worked or where to even fine the other fragments.

He had a lot explained, but for know he needed to rest his body.

Okuyasu: _This is goes a lot deeper than I thought. Can I even handle it?_ He thought to himself.

He looks at the girls as they enjoy themselves, Sunset looks at him and smiles brightly at him. He smirks back and that hardens his resolve.

Okuyasu: _I have to, for them._ He thought firmly. Planning on becoming even stronger.

In the sky the cloud for these words.

_Chapter 10: **The New Students Of CHS! A Wild Beast On The Loss!?** _

* * *

IT'S DONE! Sorry for the wait. I was in the middle of editing and finishing this and I lost it for two week thanks to some minor problems. I hope enjoyed the chapter, I finish with this arc and when the next one comes back I had two more OC ally characters.

What do you think of Rook and his Stand? How do you feel about Scarlet as the Vampire Queen and her plan? What do you think about Okuyasu's "**Pony Up**"? What was your favorite part of the chapter? How do you feel about Okuyasu's **Magic Sight: Advance**? Should Tiber be a Stand User? Review me your answer and as always thanks for your support!

Peace!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm not dead yet, I want to at least release five more before I get to the Camp Evergreen Arc. and Okuyasu and the others a bit stronger when that time comes.

I don't own MLP: EG or JJBA DIU

* * *

_Chapter 10: __**The New Students Of CHS! Matters Of One's Heart? And A Wild Beast On The Loss!?**_

It has been more than a week since the Friendship Games, in that time Okuyasu learned that his body was using the magic it absorbed to speed up his recovery by healing him faster. He called it, **Magical Regeneration**. In only a week, most of the damage he took healed up and his arm and leg were feeling better. But he still needed the cast on both of them and the crutch, Twilight and Tiber were adjusting to CHS well.

Twilight felt more at home at CHS than at CP. Sometimes she even helps Okuyasu study for a test, people would greet her and treat her nicely. Tiber enjoyed CHS as well, he was able to open up a Karate Club in the gym, he was both the President and Sensei of the club and unlike before, people joined! Although right now it was only the Crusaders, Derpy, Lyra, Bon Bon, and Octavia, but it was a start, he taught and trained them in the way of not just karate but martial arts itself, his right arm was getting better but he needed to keep the cast on for another week.

It was another day at CHS and everything was calm, the students enjoyed Tiber and Twilight being at their school. Tiber was a hit with the ladies but he didn't pay much attention, but Okuyasu did and that annoyed him, but also gave a good feeling of nostalgia.

Right now he was doing what he always did, taking a nap while the girls played music in the Music Room, since his old uniform shirt was reduced to rags and unfixable, he was stuck wearing his tank top until he could get a new one, luckily his pants were this wearable. There were moments when his cast would get itchy and he scratch and pick at the cast to stop the annoying sensation, but Sunset always told him to stop so it could heal. But while he was napping the cast on his left hand became very itchy and he tried to ignore it but would not leave him, he growled in slight frustration and scratches and bites at the cast to get it stop.

The girls just finished practicing, and just in time as Sunset saw Okuyasu getting rough with his cast as he looked like he would rip it off at any moment, just to scratch the itch. She sighed but smiled at him and walked up to him and got him to stop and pull out a rule and stick it in the cast and began scratching the itch, Okuyasu felt a lot better and sighs with relief.

"Thanks, Sunset." Okuyasu said, grateful.

"No problem." She said with a cheery smile.

She then felt up his hand, it was solid but soft with a few rough spots. She couldn't understand how something so big, muscular, and rough could feel so soft, even the scars on it were soft. Okuyasu looked down at Sunset's hand, it was small and spotless, they were so smooth and warm. He looked into her eyes and saw how they shine in the light. She was like the sun, always shining and so bright, and warm. There was a pause until they came back to reality and Sunset blushed deeply and let go. Would Okuyasu rub the back of his head and blush a bit as well.

"S-Sorry. You have… nice hands?" She said shyly.

"N-No problem." Okuyasu stated.

Okuyasu gets with mild ease and walks out to study with Twilight, Sunset just watched and when he was gone, she groaned.

"That was just bad." Sunset groaned.

"Nonsense darling, I'm sure… he thought the compliment was nice." Rarity said trying to Sunset up.

"Yeah, his hands look real nice." Rainbow Dash jokes, but Applejack elbows her.

Sunset blushed deeper and groaned as she covered her face. At this point Sunset feelings for Okuyasu were still a slight mystery to her, but the more she hung out with him and watched him, it was clear she was developing feelings for him. She also saw Okuyasu hanging out with Twilight to try and make her feel more welcome and that what happened beforehand was water under the bridge.

"When did talking become so hard?" Sunset asked.

"Cheer up darling, all you need to do is find the right moment." Rarity advised.

"Yeah. Don't get so down just because you had one bad talk." Rainbow encouraged.

Sunset looked at her friends and smiled at them, they were right. Just because she had an awkward moment, it wasn't the end of the world.

"Your right, it's not that bad." Sunset said cheerfully. "Nothing wrong with a friendly talk." She said simply, she fooled herself into thinking she didn't have feelings for Okuyasu.

The other girls just looked at her and shrugged, with Okuyasu. He was still trying to figure out what he learned in the **Magic Void**. More specifically, Scarlet, and also the **Eclipse Stone**, how was he going to be able to find the other fragments, better yet. Why not just erase it right away and be done with it!

He could, but would that end things? And could he even erase an object like this? He remembers what the spirit told him, and figures he should at least try to learn more about it. Before he erases it, maybe he should give (MLP) Twilight the fragment.

"Good Grief. This is a lot to think about." Okuyasu groaned a bit.

Just then Twilight showed up to their study session, she sat across from Okuyasu. She saw that the punk was spacing out, and tried to get his attention. And tap his shoulder and call out his name.

"Okuyasu, is everything alright?" Twilight asked the punk. He snapped out of his daydream and lookat at her.

"Huh? O-Oh, yeah! I'm fine… just spacing out." Okuyasu told her.

"Okay, so for today let's start with math first." Twilight said with a smile.

"R-Right." He said a faint blush.

He couldn't help but observe her features, she was a complete copy of Princess Twilight. But her glasses and the way she did her hair was simple but made her look like a different person. Her skin was flawless even when it was a different color, her figure was more mature than he thought, taking a look at her chest and was blushing.

"Okuyasu, are you there? Your spacing out again." Twilight told him.

"S-Sorry, I'm just not feeling like myself a bit." Okuyasu said with a blush and focused.

They continued to study until it was over. Okuyasu thanks Twilight and gets up from his seat, with a bit of help from her.

"So… how's your arm and leg?" Twilight asked, a bit nervous.

"It gets itchy from time to time, but it healing pretty well. It won't be long until I can take these off." Okuyasu told her with a smile.

"Th-That good." Twilight said a bit of blush.

"So how are you and Tiber enjoying your stay at CHS?" Okuyasu asked her.

"It's great, I've really enjoyed my stay here. And I'm sure Tiber feels the same." Twilight said kindly.

"Good to hear." Okuyasu said glad for them.

"Hey, do you mind if I ask you something?" Twilight asked.

"Sure." Okuyasu told her.

"We-Well… do you remember the "incident" at the Friendship Game?" Twilight asked, still feeling sore about it.

"Yeah." Okuyasu said to her.

"Do you remember, saying "we're the same" or something?" Twilight asked him.

"I-I do." Okuyasu answered, blushing.

"What did you mean by that?" Twilight asked him.

"I mean that, I know how you feel… being alone or an outcast." Okuyasu told her truthfully. "I've been alone before." He said looking the other way, Twilight saw the sadness in his eyes and grabbed his working hand and clench, shocking him.

"Well I guess neither of us are alone anymore." Twilight said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." Okuyasu smiled back, and clenched her hand.

Twilight realized what she was doing and so did Okuyasu, and both let go and had a heavy blush on their faces.

"S-Sorry." Twilight squeaked out.

"I-It's fi-fine." Okuyasu stuttered.

"Did I miss something?" They jumped and turned and saw it was Tiber, he was wearing a white button-up shirt with short sleeves and had blue ocean pattern, and dark blue pants, and black shoes.

"N-No, nothing at all! There isn't a thing going on!" Twilight said panickly.

"Okay then." Tiber said with a stoic face.

"Ho-How are you been, Tiber? CHS doing okay for you?" Okuyasu asked the karate master.

"Very well, everyone here is quite friendly." Tiber said in his usual tone.

"_I bet._" Okuyasu thought sourly. And this point is proven when a few girls pass them and then giggle and wave at Tiber, he waves back and they only giggle more and walk away. "Good Grief." He sighed.

"Quite nice, aren't they?" Tiber asked Okuyasu.

"Yep." Okuyasu said plainly, stuffing his hand in his pocket.

Of course the moment between Okuyasu and Twilight was seen, and like wildfire it spread through the school in minutes. And while Rarity was planning new fashion ideas while also working a new outfit for Okuyasu, her phone buzzed and when she checked it she was surprised at what she saw.

"Oh dear." Rarity said, surprised.

With the other members of the Mane 6, they were by the statue just hanging out and chatting about stuff.

"Today is a total bore." Rainbow Dash groaned.

"And ya think complaining about it is going to help?" Applejack asked.

"I'm just saying! Nothing has happened since the Friendship Games." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Well I'm not complaining." Fluttershy said softly. "It's been peaceful." She smiled.

"Fluttershy's right, even we need a break from excitement." Sunset told them.

"Girls!" Rarity shouted and ran up to them. "I have something you must see!" She said firmly.

"What is it, Rarity? Is it serious?" Sunset asked.

"That depends on how you feel about this." Rarity stated, and showed them. It was a moment between Okuyasu and Twilight, people started believing they were a couple or something.

There were a lot of reaction, Pinkie Pie pouted and was very jealous, Fluttershy blushed heavily and couldn't help but be jealous, Rainbow Dash was shock and couldn't believe this, Applejack couldn't deny the fact she wish it was her, Sunset blushed but she couldn't deny her jealous, Rarity was bother by this as well but remain calm but jealous.

"What is this?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It would seem this is the new hot topic right now." Rarity told them. "I mean honestly, do they have anything better to do?" She sighed.

"I-I mean it's not a big deal… no believe it this, right?" Sunset asked, denying the jealousy she had.

"It's a really big deal! Everyone is going to think Okuyasu and Twilight are a real couple!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Pinkie Pie is right, I mean the chemistry between them is intense." Rarity stated, watching them from time to time.

"Oh my." Fluttershy said blushing.

"I-I m-mean… we have good chemistry, r-right?" Sunset said finding it hard to hold back her jealousy.

"You make a fair point, Okuyasu does live with you." Rarity stated. "Soooo… has anything happened while he's living with you?" She asked with a smirk.

"Wh-What!? A-A-Anything?" Sunset asked, taken back with a heavy blush.

"O-Oh… my." Fluttershy said blushing more and covered her face.

"Weeeeeeell~?" Pinkie Pie asked, getting closed.

"N-Nothing! Nothing has happened!" Sunset said with a heavy blush, stuttering.

"Interesting." Rarity stated.

"Whatcha you guys talking about?" Okuyasu said, walking alongside Tiber and Twilight.

"We were tal-" Pinkie Pie was about to finish that sentence.

Nothing!" Sunset shouted with a blush, covering Pinkie's mouth.

"Okay?" Okuyasu said, confused.

Everything was a bit awkward, but Okuyasu and Tiber were unaware of that. At Lunch time everyone was eating, Okuyasu ate with one hand and didn't have much trouble but he like to have both arms working, Tiber was doing well, he adapted to using his working arm while his other arm healed but he had to sit at a different table only because some girls wanted him to sit with them and on occasion one of them would feed him while giggling.

Okuyasu rolls his eyes and has a sour look on his face and continues to eat. It was still awkward with the girls, Twilight could barely look at Okuyasu without remembering that scene and getting a blush on her face, Sunset saw this and got jealous but then blushed as she remembered the question Rarity asked some of girls observe the other girls treated Timber and Okuyasu's sour attitude towards it. And that gave them an idea. He was about to take another bite, suddenly his spoon snatched from his hand and placed it in front of him.

"Say, awwwww~." Pinkie Pie told him, this took back the punk as he felt embarrassed but remember seeing this happen in mangas he read and Yukako and Koichi doing this.

"_This is… Embarrassing._" Okuyasu thought, blushing and looking away.

"Come oooon~." She sang. "Say, awwwwww~"

"Tch, f-fine." Okuyasu said quietly.

He opened his mouth and let Pinkie feed him, he blushed as he saw her smirk at him. The girls just look at this with shock, jealous, or just blushed. This continued until lunch was over and Okuyasu just walked off, still nervous and embarrassed. Pinkie Pie chuckles, seeming to have enjoyed herself. Sunset couldn't ignore the jealous in heart from seeing that. She didn't understand why thought, and the same was with Twilight, she was jealous and couldn't deny she wished it was her.

"_Why am I feeling this way?_" Sunset thought confused.

"_Wh-What is this feeling?_" Twilight thought blushing and unable to figure it out.

The rest of the girls were figuring out the one feeling from the scene, all but Pinkie Pie, who knew where her feelings for the punk stood. With said punk, he and Tiber left to have a little one-on-one chat.

"So what do you wish to discuss?" Tiber asked Okuyasu.

"I was wondering if you mind helping me with something?" Okuyasu asked Tiber.

"What is it?" Tiber asked the punk.

"I just want to practice with something." Okuyasu told Tiber, raising his fist.

"Very well." Tiber stated.

So now Okuyasu was practicing with his **Magic Sight: Advance** to get a better lay of it and see just how far he could go with it. He kept sparring with Tiber, seeing his movement in slow motion and his weak points, but Tiber was still able to react with impressive speed. The two stop sparring after Okuyasu gets the hang of his new ability.

"You really are impressive. I've never met someone so strong." Okuyasu told Tiber.

"Likewise, it's rare to find someone to be your equal or surpass your own strength." Tiber stated, then looks Okuyasu in the eyes. "But once you and I are healed and back to full strength, I want to see your true power." He told the punk.

"I'll try not to disappoint you." Okuyasu chuckled.

* * *

It was the end of the day and everyone was getting ready to head home, Okuyasu grabs his crutch and both him and Sunset wave good-bye to everyone. The walk home was quiet, which confused him a bit because usually she would have something to say or just plainly talk about anything.

"You okay, Sunset? You're being a bit quiet." Okuyasu stated.

"Hmm? O-Oh, I'm fine… ju-just thinking that all." Sunset told him.

"Okay." Okuyasu said stuffing his hand in his pocket, Sunset looked at him and blushed.

Both were able to make it home, and Okuyasu decided to rest but his cast was itching again, but this time it was in his leg, he began to furiously scratch it and was ready to rip off his cast but Sunset stopped him and gave him a look.

"You know you're not supposed to be doing that, you only have a few more days until you can take off the cast." Sunset told him.

"But it itches." Okuyasu complained.

"Then I'll take care of it." Sunset told him, getting an idea and blushing a bit. "J-Just don't move."

"Fine." Okuyasu stated.

Sunset sits on Okuyasu's leg and was very close to his crotch area, she pulled out a hairdryer and set it to cool and used it on the cast so it relieved the sensation. Okuyasu sighed in relief from the cool air, Sunset then leaned forward and at the same time pushed her ass against his crotch and began to grind a little. Okuyasu suddenly realizes something soft and warm slightly rubbing up against his crotch, he blush a bit. Sunset blushed as well and continued going a bit faster and getting another area of his cast. He still didn't move and soon another part of him was beginning to awake, Sunset blushed harder and stopped and got up and faced him, shyly.

"Feeling better?" She asked, smiling.

"Ye-Yeah." Okuyasu said blushing, looking away. "I-I gonna head… to the bathroom." He said slowly getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"_What was that? D-Did I…?_" Sunset thought blushing, and was more confused than ever.

After that, Okuyasu returns and both of them get some rest. He would have taken the couch but Sunset asked him to sleep with her again, so he did. Sunset was hugging his arm and had her breast pushed up against it, Okuyasu blushed and closed his eyes to sleep.

Elsewhere at night, a shadowy figure was sneaking around the street, they looked to be on all four legs and had glowing bright red eyes, they were sniffing the ground and following the trail of something, it led them to a jewelry store, they growled and prowled up to the store.

* * *

The next morning was normal but on the way to CHS, news of a jewel store getting robbed was spreading around, the weird thing was that none of the money was stolen and some of the jewelry showed bite marks, mostly the one that were bright red or orange.

"_Speaking of jewel? I should really figure out how I'm gonna find the rest of the Eclipse Stone._" Okuyasu thought seriously.

Another thought that came to him was that he should explain the whole situation to the others, he couldn't keep something like this a secret. So while everyone was gathering at the statue, Okuyasu told them he had something to tell them what happened after the explosion.

"I was in this magical void and it was fair as my eyes could see, while I was stuck inside the void I was visited by this weird spirit surrounded by a gold light. They told about the mastermind behind the two attacks on CHS, her name is Scarlet C. Bloodfall and she is called Queen and Mother of Vampires and is after the fragments of the Eclipse Stone to regain her power and become even stronger." Okuyasu explained. "I have one of the pieces, but I have no idea where or how to found the others or where Scarlet is." He said with a sigh.

Everyone took a moment to take that in, this was definitely something that they needed to tell Princess Twilight. Okuyasu wasn't trying to keep it a secret but at the time it just didn't feel right, but it was better now then never. He still had the Sun Crystal he got from Rook, there was also the fact he somehow was able to **Pony-Up**, but the fact he was able to do that was unknown to him.

"Wow… that's a lot to take in." Sunset stated.

"I know." Okuyasu said softly. "I don't want to wrap you guys into this, if I don't have to." He said rubbing his head and looking the other way.

"Nuts to that!" Rainbow shouted at him, matching up to him and pressed her finger against his chest. "You don't get to take all the action to yourself." She told him, firmly.

"H-Huh?" Okuyasu said, confused.

"You're our friend, so that means whatever problem you're dealing with, then we're dealing with it as well." Rainbow Dash told him firmly.

"She's right darling, you've helped and been with us so far, no need to stop now." Rarity told him.

"This Scarlet person sounds really scary but you're a friend, so we won't abandon you." Fluttershy said shy and nervous, but smiled a bit.

"We've got your back partner, true friends don't quiet on each other." Applejack told him, firmly.

"Nothing is going to separate you from us at all, nothing even some ancient Equestria monster!" Pinkie Pie told the punk, up and closer as usual.

"I haven't been with you all long, but I want to do my part to help in any way I can." Twilight told him.

"I'm not gonna to let you go off and take all of the burden for yourself to carry. You're our friend and that means something to me, to you, to all of us." Sunset told him. "And we'll never abandon you." She said firmly.

This took Okuyasu by surprise, Josuke and Koichi were his loyal and probably only best friends, but for these girls to say something like that at him with so much emotion, he doubted it was a big talk, it was straight from the heart. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it was Tiber giving him a serious but soft look.

"No one, no matter how strong or how great the skill they have… needs allies to have their back." Tiber told him.

"R-Right, my bad." Okuyasu said softly. "I never thought about that, I didn't have that many friends. But it's nice to have people wanting to back you." He chuckles a bit, wiping away a few tears that we're threatening to come on out. "Thanks for that."

"No problem." Sunset told him, softly.

They all shared a group hug, Okuyasu blushed, still not used to this many girls hugging him, Tiber kept his stoic face, Sunset blush at what she did last night and Twilight blush from yesterday. The group continue their day as normal, and while they were doing that a shadowy figure from outside of school was sneaking around and sniffing at the ground and growled, it felt something in the back of it's throat and gagged and hacked until cough up a half-eaten necklace that was covered in bite marks and drool which the gems missing.

The gang decided to eat outside for a change and everyone but Tiber was by the statue. Okuyasu was scratching the cast of his arm and was about to remove it until Sunset stopped him and helped him relieve the itching, they began eating with Pinkie Pie trying to get the punk to eat by feeding him, again. He blushed and accepted, she smiled and even had a faint blush but it was hard to tell thanks to her bright pink skin, while this was happening the shadowy figure prowled closer to the group.

"Okuyasu, do you by chance still have the Sun Crystal?" Rarity asked him.

"Yeah, I've been just lugging it around in case I needed it." He said, pulling out the crystal. "Why?" He asked her.

"I was just thinking of using it for some fashion." Rarity told him.

"Well knock yourself out, I have no need for it." Okuyasu told her, and handed it to her.

But the moment he did, a shadowy figure lunged from the bushes and sneaked it from his hand! Okuyasu was unable to react fast enough, everyone was surprised at this. The figure was revealed to be a… vampire? At least that what Okuyasu thought, the creature had pale skin like a vampire along with red eyes with black slit and fang, but they had messing bright red and orange hair that look like fire, they were on all four legs, they had sharp fingernails, look to be wearing ragged and tattered block clothes, the Sun crystal was in their mouth and growl lowly at the group, if they stood on two legs the would mostly be about 5'7 inches tall.

"What is that thing!?" Rainbow Dash asked in shock.

"I'm not sure, but stay behind me." Okuyasu said seriously. He slowly gets up and keeps his gaze on the vampire-like creature. "_Is it a vampire?_" He thought.

The creature kept its eyes on Okuyasu, even though it looked like a vampire it was the day time and the sun shined down on it. Okuyasu wasn't a good state to fight, but he couldn't just let this thing do as it pleased.

"Okuyasu, what are you doing? You're not thinking of fighting. Your body isn't fully healed yet." Sunset told him.

"I can't let this thing hurt you guys, this thing could be an enemy." Okuyasu said seriously.

The creature growls at Okuyasu and sinks its fang into the crystal and absorbs the energy from it and begins to grow larger and muscular and its hair grows longer too like a mane, the crystal was reduced to dust. It's growl was deeper and it looked more intimidating. Okuyasu sweated a bit, but kept a calm face and checked out the creature and took a snap forward, the creature growled harder and took a step forward but flinched in pain and whimpered and licked the left side of it's torso.

"_What the? Is it hurt?_" Okuyasu thought.

He used his **Magic Sight** and got a closer look at the wound, and saw a scar that still looks fresh, Okuyasu felt bad and wanted to help. He walked up to the creature, it growled at him and bare its fangs at him.

"Easy there…" Okuyasu said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you… I just want to help." He stated, walking slowly. "Let me help… I promise you'll feel better." He continues to ease the vampire-like creature.

He got closer and was within its striking range, but the creature didn't attack and ease up a bit but still growled at Okuyasu. The punk could feel the heat the creature was giving off, Okuyasu moved to the right side of it's torso and saw a tear in the tatters clothes and a deep slash wound that was having a bit of trouble healing.

"_This is a serious wound, something must have attacked it_." Okuyasu thought. "Someone hurt you… didn't they?" He asked, the creature nods at him but still doesn't trust him. "I see, I'm the same." He said firmly.

Okuyasu sat down and looked at the creature, and it sat down like a dog and both of them stared each other in the eyes. The girls were confused about what's going on, Sunset walked up to Okuyasu to see what was going on, the creature heard and growls at her, but Okuyasu put his hand up to ease the creature.

"It's fine… she's my friend." Okuyasu told the beast. "Sunset, could you contact Twilight and see what this thing is?" He asked, not breaking eye contact.

"R-Right." Sunset said, still worried for Okuyasu.

Sunset went to grab the magic book and hurry back to Okuyasu, he and the creature were still staring at each other. It was able to calm down but it didn't let down its guard, Sunset wrote to Twilight on what was happening, the princess was unable to come to see right now but wished to know what the creature looked like and she would do some research. Sunset describes it as a vampire but in the day time, Twilight was confused but looked into while Okuyasu kept it busy. Twilight answered back and told Sunset that it was most likely a Daypire. Until vampires, these creatures share the same features as vampires but not their weakness to sunlight. They are able to live in the daytime and even power themselves up if they absorb enough sunlight and unlike vampires they don't need to eat or drink blood, preferring precious metal and crystals, they grow smaller and weaker at night. Sunset told him everything she read from the book and hoped that would help Okuyasu.

"_That explains the wound._" Okuyasu thought. "Did vampires give you this wound?" He asked the Daypire, it growled at the word of vampires and nodded. "If you like, we could help my friends and I are nice… what do you say.? He asked, holding out his hand, like how he would for a wild animal. The Daypire looks at his hand and slowly walks up to Okuyasu's hand and sniffs it a bit, after a moment it shrinks back down to its regular size and licks Okuyasu's hand.

So now Okuyasu and the 6 Manes were in the Music Room, Tiber was given a call as well. Being the fact they couldn't just bring the Daypire into the nurse office they chose this room, Tiber and Okuyasu were the ones to take care of the wound, Okuyasu keeping the Daypire calm and Tiber observing the damage of the wound.

"This isn't any normal wound that I've seen be done before." Tiber stated.

"Is it treatable?" Okuyasu asked.

"Mostly… it doesn't have any sense of toxic damage, only physical damage and probably something else. But I'm no expert on medical health or magic so I'm not sure." Tiber said honestly.

"I guess we'll have to treat it and see how it heals." Okuyasu stated.

"Wait? So you're going to help this thing?" Rarity asked.

"I have too… if the vampires are after this guy then it can't be anything good." Okuyasu said, remembering a Daypire is one of the things needed for Scarlet to empower herself.

So Tiber retrieves a few items for the nurse's office and then clean the wound next they disinfect it and rub ointment to ease the pain and wrap it in bandages and like that the Daypire was feeling better then ever, of course it still needed to rest in order to move heal probably. It licks Okuyasu's and Tiber's face and is panting like a dog with a happy look on its face.

"Now… What do we do with it? If we can't leave it alone, we have to do something." Tiber pointed out.

"Yeah. whoever did this is probably still on there and is hunting this guy down." Okuyasu stated, looking at the Daypire.

"So it will have to stay with someone, most likely one of us." Tiber concluded. "That leaves me out, my place isn't suited for this creature." He said calmly.

"That leaves me out too, can't have this little fella running a muck at the farm." Applejack stated. The Daypire looked around and began to sniff the air and around the floor.

I'm out as well, heaven knows how Sweety Bell will react." Rarity said, shuddering a bit, and then saw the Daypire rip off a piece of it's sleeve and shake it around like a toy before spitting it out to the ground. "And what it could do to my wardrobe." She said firmly.

"I can't keep the guy, I don't know how to take care of a Daypire." Rainbow Dash stated. "It is acting a bit like an animal, maybe it can live with Fluttershy." She pointed out.

"Oh well…" Fluttershy began to say, watching the Daypire sniff the floor and a mouse run from a small hole in the wall, it caught the creature's attention and was quickly snatched from the floor and in the Daypire's mouth, and then swallowed it. "O-Oh… my." She almost fainted at the sight.

"Never mind." Rainbow Dash said with a sweatdrop. "That leaves Pinkie Pie, Twilight, and Sunset."

"I don't think I should have a Daypire around spike." Twilight said nervously.

"Definitely not." Spike agreed.

"I'll keep it!' Pinkie Pie said excitedly, but then deflated. "Buuuuuut, I don't think my sister would allow it." She said feeling droopy.

"I guess me and Okuyasu can take this guy in." Sunset sighed.

"Guess so." Okuyasu pointed out.

The Daypire looks at Okuyasu and runs up at him and licks his face like a dog, panting. It turned to Sunset and that made her nervous and slowly back away, it jumped on her and licked her face! Sunset was trying to get the Daypire off her while giggling a bit, Okuyasu was able to pull the Daypire off her and calm it down.

"Not too long ago it was treating us like enemies and now it's acting like an overexcited dog meeting its first owner." Okuyasu said, wiping off saliva.

"Tell me about it, this is going to take some getting used to." Sunset said, getting up and wiping saliva off her face. "But for now let's keep him in the Music Room till school is over." She stated.

"Smart move." Okuyasu agreed. "Should we give him a name?" He asked.

"A name? What kind of name?" Sunset asked.

"How about… Dusk?" Okuyasu pointed out, the Daypire turned to the two and jumped up and down at the name. "Guess will call him, Dusk, then."

And so the school day went by as normal, the Dusk was crawling and sniffing all over the room, it saw that it was getting late and the sun was beginning to set and so it's body grew smaller. By the time school was over the Dusk was half its current size, but it made it easier for Okuyasu and Sunset to curry home. By nightfall, it looks like a chibi version of itself. It was very tiring so they put the Dusk on the couch and ready themselves to rest up, both lying in bed.

"Man… today was a bit unexpected." Okuyasu said calmly.

"Yeah. You put a lot out there today, with this whole vampire queen thing." Sunset said to him.

"My bad… I just didn't want you all to think I didn't trust you. I don't even understand it myself." Okuyasu stated.

"It's fine, you've been there for us… so we should do the same." Sunset told him, smiling a bit.

"Thanks." Okuyasu closed his eyes, already to sound asleep.

"Your welcome." Sunset said, laying into his arm and closing her eyes.

* * *

**Omake:**

Okuyasu and Tiber were sitting down just eating lunch, until a group of girls came by and wanted to sign Tiber's cast, he let them sign it and they giggled and walked off. Okuyassu had a sour expression on his face after that and looked at his two cast and saw they were blank as a sheet of paper. But then the girls came by and saw Tiber's cast and then Okuyasu's casts, and they got an idea.

(EG) Twilight: Hey guys, mind if we sign your cast? She asked.

Tiber: No problem.

Okuyasu: Sure.

Sci-Twilight went first, signing her name on both Tiber and Okuyasu casted arms, Sunset went next and signed her name On Okuyasu's cast hope he gets well, Rainbow Dash sign signed her name and to a have a speedy recovery, Fluttershy assigned her name and get well with a small heart Okuyasu's cast, Rarity sign her name on the cast and fashion it up with shiny diamond all over, Applejack signed her name and was simple about it, Pinkie signed her name in big letter with big heart and said with love from PP, this may Okuyasu blush but he still appreciate it.

Okuyasu: My cast looks so much cooler. Thanks girls. He said smiling.

(EG) Twilight: No problem. She smiled.

Sunset: Hope you two get well. She said kindly.

Rainbow Dash: Hang in there, big buy. She said with her classic smirk.

Fluttershy: P-Please feel better. She said softly.

Rarity: Now you can recover in style, your welcome. She smirked, feeling proud of herself.

Applejack: I think the point is that he makes a full recovery. She deadpanned at Rarity. Get well, partners.

Pinkie Pie: With enough love, anything is possible! She smiled brightly.

Tiber: I'm not sure that's how it works. Tiber stated.

Okuyasu: Well… no need to rush things, right. He said, smirking and then felt itchy and glares at the cast arm. I take it back, this needs to hurry the hell up! He shouted, scratching his cast. On the cast of his legs, it saw.

_Chapter 11:__** Warming up to a Punk, and The New Student of CHS?**_

* * *

Here it is! I'm showing all my fanfictions love. I hope you all are safe and enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to focus more on Okuyasu's relationship with the girls and have all of them show an interest in Okuyasu. How do you feel about that? Also sure I paired Okuyasu with Princess Celestia and or Princress Luna?

What was your favorite part of this Chapter? What do you think of Dusk the Daypire? How do you think a rematch between Tiber and Okuyasu will go? Do you think Okuyasu will be able to prepare for what Scarlet has? Review me your answers, and as always thanks for your support!

Peace!


End file.
